


Une assiette sur la tête

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Cela fait bien longtemps que Timmy n'a pas eu besoin de son ami imaginaire, Gary. Mais pour une raison totalement inavouable, il se pourrait que Gary lui soit très utile. Voir indispensable. Car pour cette fois, la magie ne pouvait pas l'aider.





	1. Chapter 1

Cette question si étrange et gênante, à laquelle presque tout le monde pouvait répondre.  
D'ordinaire surtout entendue dans un groupe de filles, accueillie par des petits rires troublés et les rougissements allant avec.  
Des jeunes filles faussement timides qui ne reculaient pas toujours pour avouer le nom de leur premier amour.

 

C'était sûrement normal après tout, un coup de foudre d'enfance ça ne remontait pas si loin quand on avait quinze ans.  
Quand on était maintenant suffisamment mature (ou presque...) pour jeter un œil attendri sur ses premiers émois amoureux.  
Que l'amour devenait une affaire beaucoup moins compliquée dans cet univers parfait entre enfance et monde adulte.  
Que la journée n'avait pas mal commencé à cause d'un réveil à ne pas avoir sonné.  
Que l'humeur n'était pas légèrement irritable, la faute de cette matinale course contre la montre.  
Et que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que cinq ans auparavant.

 

À l'époque, jamais Chester n'aurait abordé un sujet qu'il semblait tant mépriser. Un sujet purement féminin, qui ravissait les filles enjouées d'en savoir plus sur les amours de leurs amis.  
Alors, le voir poser une telle question, armé d'un petit sourire complice, était surréaliste.

Encore plus que quand Timmy avait appris que son meilleur ami était homosexuel.  
Peut-être parce que cette préférence allait parfaitement bien avec le caractère de Chester. Et cette étrange répulsion qu'il avait au contact trop rapproché des filles.  
Sûrement aussi à cause du grand détachement que ce dernier avait utilisé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, pourtant si peu anodine selon les gens.  
Heureusement que son petit cercle d'amis ne faisait pas partie de ces gens. Que l'un le connaissait depuis la maternelle et avait lié avec lui de forts sentiments amicaux et sincères.  
Elmer et Sanjay n'avaient pas semblé choqués, mais plutôt admiratifs. Et A.J., à défaut d'être complètement emballé par cette fantaisie de son ami (bien qu'il disait toujours avoir eu des doutes) comptait au moins observer cette originalité. 

Justement, aussi intelligent qu'il l'était et qu'il l'avait toujours été, A.J. ne paraissait pas non plus étonné de cette question.  
L'abonné aux excellentes notes avouait qu'il avait tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour une jolie jeune fille brune, amatrice de comics et de jeux vidéo. Ce n'était pas rien ! Une fille semblant adorer le rose mais dont il avait toujours ignoré le nom...  
Étrangement mal à l'aise lorsque cette mystérieuse fille entrait dans le sujet d'une conversation, Timmy commentait vivement que ça apportait au moins un coté mystérieux et romantique. Puis il aurait volontiers bien vite enchaîné sur son propre émoi amoureux pour la belle et populaire Trixie Tang, si son cher meilleur ami ne lui avait pas coupé l'herbe sous le pied. À souligner son immanquable coup de foudre pour Trixie.  
Tout en en faisant des tonnes : Imitant le gamin à casquette rose lorsque auparavant il bredouillait en présence de la belle asiatique, aujourd'hui devenu une amie précieuse.  
Un grand moment d'anthologie confirmé par les rires du petit cercle d'amis. Sauf de la part de l'imité, dont l'agacement enchérissait...

 

Chester avait beau bénéficier du rôle de meilleur ami, Timmy et lui étaient moins proches qu'auparavant.  
Sinon, Timmy n'aurait pas appris que son complice de toujours avait connu l'amour en la présence d'un personnage qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien.

Un ami, son plus vieil ami, disparu depuis des années malgré son retour en grandes pompes. Cet autre lui qu'il avait envié, imaginé avec soin.  
Aimé comme un frère, considéré comme son confident et compagnon de jeu.  
Cette partie de lui-même hélas pas appréciée de tout le monde, surtout du côté de ses parents. Les longues séances de thérapie pouvaient le confirmer...  
Quoi qu’il fasse, ce vieil ami finissait toujours par le dépasser. Jusqu'à naturellement le détester. Mais Gary lui avait semblé bien loin après leurs mésaventures.  
Timmy se demandait même parfois si son existence dans la vie réelle avait bien eu lieu, aussi fugace soit-elle.

Cette unique apparition fatale, et pas seulement pour Timmy.  
La seule fois où son ami imaginaire était apparu devant les yeux de ses camarades de classe, et surtout de ses vrais amis. Ceux qui avaient remplacé le très charismatique personnage lui emboîtant le pas...

Ce vœu prononcé après tout bien innocemment de la bouche de son créateur, qui ne pensait pas chambouler les émotions naissantes de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, troublé par la classe de Gary, charmé par sa présence, avait senti son cœur battre et des rougeurs lui monter aux joues.  
En observant ce jeune garçon que semblait si bien connaître Timmy, malgré qu'ils soient si différents. Différents en caractère mais pas énormément en apparence, un détail étrange mais que le gamin de l'époque avait mis de côté.  
Il avait eu mieux à faire.

Comme par exemple, observer peut-être un peu trop béatement Gary.  
S'imaginer parler longuement avec ce gars si cool, boire ses paroles et tester ses meilleures blagues avec lui.  
Une fois que le courant passerait bien, le regarder dans les yeux, à travers ses lunettes de soleil.  
Et puis, ces fameuses lunettes, les lui retirer pour se perdre dans ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Timmy.  
Dans l’immédiat, ceux du créateur de Gary étaient passés à un bleu très froid. Un regard triste et lointain pour accompagner son air buté.

Timmy n'en voulait pas à son meilleur ami d'être tombé amoureux de son compagnon imaginaire. Chester avait, après tout, bien le droit de trouver du charme à Gary et de conserver une certaine tendresse pour ce personnage du passé. Même si son meilleur ami actuel en semblait toujours amoureux, ou très attaché en tout cas.

Et Timmy ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce détail le chiffonnait autant.  
Accentuait sa mauvaise humeur présente depuis sa panne d'oreiller.  
Surtout qu'il était initialement et pour une raison mystérieuse à fleur de peau quand il s'agissait d'un sujet ayant pour thème son meilleur ami.

Jusqu’à tout bonnement l'agacer, en voyant A.J. taquiner Chester au sujet de son ancien béguin pour Gary. Lui demandant ce qu'il lui dirait si ce type si cool revenait en ville. Et est-ce qu'il allait à nouveau s'évanouir si le maître de l’attitude cool lui parlait.  
Le blondinet avait laissé planer le doute sur comment il pourrait aborder son premier amour. Timmy, néanmoins, savait qu'il serait capable de tordre le cou de son ami imaginaire si ce sale vantard osait toucher à son ami d'enfance. En attendant que Gary ose remettre les pieds à Dimmsdale, le gamin doté de parrains magiques ne pouvait que ruminer son amertume. En restant silencieux et en froissant nerveusement les pages de son livre vert qui étouffait des petites plaintes. Tandis que son crayon rose envoyait un regard inquiet à son propriétaire.  
Ses fées avaient de quoi s'inquiéter. C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui que l'humain sur lequel elles devaient veiller laissait autant apparaître sa colère.

Ce matin déjà, avant les cours, le petit génie du groupe s'était amusé à badiner innocemment avec le blondinet. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il avait attrapé le bras de Chester avec un peu trop d'empressement. L'air de rien, lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire durant les vacances qui arrivaient à grand pas...  
Sans un mot devant cet étrange spectacle, le troisième membre du golden trio avait grincé des dents en sentant une sensation désagréable lui barbouiller l'humeur. Puis lui faire brusquement fermer la porte de son casier. Sans penser aux deux petites fées vertes et roses qui s'y trouvaient, sous la forme de matériel scolaire, et venaient de retomber tout aussi brutalement. Sans, bien sûr, savoir la raison d'une telle véhémence.

Si Timmy ne savait pas qu’A.J. avait déjà une petite amie et n'était pas intéressé par les hommes, il aurait pu croire que celui-ci draguait ouvertement leur ami commun.  
Cet ami que le possesseur de parrains magiques aimait d'une amitié ne datant pas d'hier, mais qu'il détestait d'un coup en le voyant rire bêtement à ces questions posées de façon aussi ridicule. Le gamin commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur ces deux-là, en étant déçu de son ami de longue date.

Pourtant, il se remettait immédiatement à l'apprécier sincèrement au moment où les yeux de Chester s'étaient posés sur lui.  
À cause de leur couleur si particulière que Timmy avait toujours adorée, ou de la faute à ce regard chaleureux que son complice ne réservait qu'à lui.

Et ce regard, malgré l'amitié dont il bénéficiait et son humour, A.J. ne pourrait jamais se vanter d'en être le bénéficiaire. Ce gamin très doué avait beau être son ami et celui de Chester, Timmy savait que ce n'était pas pareil.  
Le petit garçon ayant un peu trop d'imagination et le gosse le plus calamiteux au baseball avaient toujours formé un duo soudé, une amitié fusionnelle. À force de petits échanges de sourires et de regards complices. 

 

Seul ce sourire, rêveur et lointain, était réservé à cette personne. Ce gars qui n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis des années.  
Pourtant, Chester ne l'avait pas oublié. Son cœur ne semblait pas non plus avoir fait son deuil de cette présence aussi cool que brève...

Et si, comme par magie, Gary faisait son grand retour.  
Qu'à nouveau, il puisse charmer sans grande peine sa petite cour d'admirateurs, tous bouche bée d'admiration devant ce fanfaron. Ce jeune homme n'ayant pas perdu de sa superbe malgré son long silence.

Timmy non plus ne l'avait pas oublié.  
Certes, il s'était passé de l'ombre rassurante de son ami imaginaire, ainsi que de la présence encombrante de son double devenu réalité.  
Mais le souvenir de ce jeune homme à la coiffure parfaite et à la réplique délicieusement cinglante restait parfaitement clair. Tellement que le gamin n'avait sûrement pas besoin de magie pour le faire revenir dans ce monde !

 

Ce germe d'idée lui plaisait.  
C'était proche de la folie, un plan suicidaire ou bon à la plaisanterie, mais une folle envie lui ordonnait de tenter le coup.  
Il voulait être le seul à qui Chester offrirait ce sourire. Sans en savoir précisément la raison, Timmy était en tout cas bien décidé à tenter le coup.


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps qu'il fallait pour redescendre sur Terre après une montée de motivation ou une idée saugrenue était variable.  
Certains n'avaient besoin que d'une poignée de minutes. Et repensaient aussi vite avec nostalgie de leur projet passé un peu fou.

D'autres avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps, d'événements marquants, pour se rendre compte dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient mis. Dans quel guêpier ils s'étaient fourrés...  
Les formules et expressions servant à enjoliver la confusion présente avec le retour à la réalité, souvent cuisante, ne manquaient d'ailleurs pas.  
Timmy commençait tout juste à présager laquelle irait le mieux avec sa situation. Celle qui pourrait être à la fois tragique et drôle. Bonne à sortir avec un charmant petit sourire désolé.   
La meilleure pour se faire pardonner surtout...

 

Pour l'heure, faute de trouver l'inspiration, il se retrouvait à se battre avec ses cheveux pour espérer leur donner le rendu désiré. À la mode capillaire des années 50, qui n'attendaient que la classe incarnée par Gary pour retrouver une nouvelle jeunesse.  
Avec Timmy, cette mode ne semblait pas avoir perçu en lui la sublime égérie.

Tout avait peut-être trop bien commencé...   
Les teindre en noir avait été un jeu d'enfant, un brin salissant mais pas autant que repeindre la palissade.  
Espérer que le gel puisse leur donner la même allure que la belle chevelure certifiée 100% naturelle du vrai Gary était un jeu de patience destiné au game over.  
C'était précisément ce détail qui avait crevé sa bulle de rêve dans laquelle il évoluait depuis la veille.

Une bulle confortable et douce de ses futures victoires. Où Timmy pouvait penser en paix, s'imaginer très clairement grimé en Gary en train de capter l'attention des gamins de la ville et de flirter avec son meilleur ami.

Enfin, celui qui était son meilleur ami lorsqu'il était lui-même, Timmy.  
Avec l'aide de son ancien ami imaginaire, le jeune homme allait pouvoir se délecter des attentions bientôt offertes par Chester. Ce même sourire qu'il avait eu lors de la récente conversation où Gary était soudainement apparu.  
Accompagné d'un adorable regard encore plus réjoui que d'habitude. Plein d'admiration et...d'amour. Sûrement. Puisque son ami semblait toujours aimer fortement son premier amour si cool.

Jamais il n'allait résister au retour en fanfare de son coup de cœur, Gary allait occuper toute son attention.  
Peut-être même que Chester n'allait pas perdre de temps pour embrasser celui qu'il n'attendait plus !

C'était assez étrange d'imaginer son meilleur ami l'embrasser... À la fois drôle, déconcertant et troublant.  
Chester allait bien sûr s'imaginer offrir un baiser au bien aimé Gary, mais cela serait en fait son ami d'enfance.  
Si jamais la vérité était découverte, son ami, si gentil et compréhensif en temps normal, serait sûrement beaucoup moins conciliant en apprenant que Timmy avait joué avec ses sentiments. Pour quoi en plus... ?

Le gamin préférerait éviter cette épineuse question ainsi que ses éventuelles réponses encore plus floutées d'incertitude.  
Et se demandait plutôt comment allait être la sensation, sûrement très étrange mais assurément drôle, d'embrasser une personne avec un appareil dentaire.  
Si le vrai Gary n'en serait pas rebuté ou au contraire, avide de cette expérience sûrement intéressante. Au lieu d'attendre encore quelques années que les dents de son promis soient libérées, préférer prendre le risque d'avoir la langue coincée dans ces armatures de métal.  
Encore fallait-il que le vrai Timmy, jouant le rôle de Gary, sache assurer un éventuel french kiss...

En attendant, et avant d'avoir de nouvelles sueurs froides à cause d'une troublante vision, le faux Gary admirait sa masse de cheveux ressemblant enfin un peu plus à la savante coiffure de son ami imaginaire. Il faut dire que ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs que ceux de son lui à dix ans, moment fatidique de la création réelle de Gary. Ce détail lui facilitait au moins la tâche.

Hélas, la nature ne faisait pas totalement bien les choses...  
S’il avait eu quinze ans, l'unique Gary aurait fait partie de ces jeunes gens miraculés, et n'aurait pas été touché par les pires fléaux de la puberté.  
Il n'aurait surtout pas eu besoin de fouiller avec minutie dans le maquillage de sa mère, pour trouver de quoi masquer ses quelques boutons rendant tout sauf cool son visage encore très enfantin.  
Les lunettes de soleil assez classes pour être portées en toutes occasions étaient heureusement crées pour terminer de parfaire son masque de gars cool et sans défaut. 

 

C'était littéralement parfait. Même les petites mimiques que Timmy n'avait pas oubliées en repensant aux différentes expressions faciales de Gary. Son petit sourire narquois, moqueur jusque dans son regard faussement amical...  
Il avait presque envie de récompenser le miroir lui renvoyant une image des plus plaisante avec un de ses fameux 'Cool' d'approbation. 

Mais Timmy s'était repris juste à temps. Avant de tomber dans ce piège grossier, d'entrer dans la peau de ce troublant personnage. Cette comédie était juste un rôle à jouer, et non à adopter.  
C'était devant ses amis, et surtout devant Chester, qu'il devait jouer le jeu et sortir sa panoplie de type inspirant la classe.  
Sortant quelques phrases bonnes à épater la galerie, définir telles ou telles choses de cool ou non. Puis bien sûr, draguer et se rapprocher de ce petit blondinet qui n'aura d'yeux que pour lui.

À l'époque des débuts balbutiants de Gary, son créateur n'avait pas pensé à lui donner des attirances particulières en matière d'amour. C'était juste son meilleur ami et compagnon de jeu, doté de sentiments fraternels.  
De lui-même, le Gary s'imposant dans le monde réel avait conté fleurette à quelques jolies filles, les faisant chavirer d'un claquement de doigts. De la drague à la fois distante et percutante, à la hauteur de son inimitable auteur.  
Mais ce gars qui ne doutait de rien concernant son bon goût ne devait pas dire non pour sortir avec un garçon, s’il jugeait celui-ci assez cool pour lui.  
Sans se prendre la tête avec les différentes préférences et attirances, Gary devait juger, certes, sur le physique plaisant ou non à regarder, mais surtout sur le charme entier de la personne.

Comme Timmy lui-même, normalement. Puisque Gary était une partie de lui, qu'ils partageaient beaucoup de choses en commun au niveau de leur caractère. Et que le jeune homme lui avait donné des qualités et des attirances que lui-même n'osait pas assumer à l'époque. Visiblement, toujours aujourd’hui...

 

Qu'importe ces questions alambiquées et bonnes à débattre avec un psychologue trop curieux. Le faux Gary ne voulait plus penser à ces histoires qui l'embrouillaient et le faisaient presque douter de son plan.  
Il allait jouer le rôle de son brillant ami imaginaire. Point.

Timmy se disait qu'il aviserait une fois que son ami d'enfance serait vraiment tombé dans ses bras. Si Chester arrivait à reconnaître un semblant de Gary dans cette copie presque parfaite.  
Où, grâce à l'aide de ses lunettes de soleil, son regard encore hésitant ne pourrait pas le trahir. Avec en plus l'aide de cet élégant blouson rouge et d'un jeans légèrement élimé.  
À quelques détails près, le même style de vêtement que ceux que portait son ancien meilleur ami.

Non, Timmy ne les avait pas gardés comme des reliques. Le gamin avait demandé l'aide, plus que bienvenue, de ses parrains magiques. Ces derniers n'avaient pas eu droit à beaucoup d'explications malgré leur étonnement à la demande à la fois simple et mystérieuse de leur bienheureux filleul.  
Tout en sortant de son armoire un de ses rares t-shirts qui n'était pas rose, Timmy leur avait simplement lâché qu'il voulait endosser le rôle de son ancien complice durant quelques jours.  
Pour vérifier quelques petites choses au sujet de ses amis. Rien de bien méchant ou de dangereux, juste un petit amusement d'adolescent en quête de reconnaissance.  
Une chose très commune chez tous les humains de son âge, d'après lui.

Si Cosmo avait été convaincu par le déguisement et le petit sourire forcé du Gary de substitution, Wanda, elle, se montrait plus dubitative.  
La fée était bien placée pour connaître les idées et envies farfelues sorties tout droit de l'imagination débordante du gamin. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette histoire, même les explications pourtant toutes bêtes de cette mascarade semblaient bancales.  
Pourquoi un tel revirement, pourquoi porter son choix sur Gary, pourquoi particulièrement maintenant...?  
La bonne fée bien conciliante se disait, assez loin du compte, que Timmy arrivait à un âge délicat où les jeunes humains doutaient d'eux-mêmes et de leurs amis. Ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de soutien, d'être rassurés et écoutés.

Leur petit Timmy voulait sûrement vérifier qu'il avait des amis fidèles, qui n'iraient pas le critiquer derrière son dos et surtout devant un type aussi parfait que Gary. 

Wanda trouvait tout de même que le gamin, qui avait volontairement oublié sa casquette rose, allait un peu trop loin dans son rôle d'ami imaginaire cool jusqu'au bout des cheveux.  
Qu'il demande les mêmes habits que Gary passe encore, mais souhaiter ensuite une voiture de sport rouge...  
La marraine n'était pas davantage rassurée à la demande suivante de Timmy, qui était de savoir conduire parfaitement cet engin.  
Pas plus en entendant, d'un air las, les phrases plus drôles que rassurantes de Cosmo qui racontait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la triche par rapport au permis de conduire. Puisque le gamin ne pouvait que piloter cette voiture conçue et obtenue par magie. Et que ce don et cette voiture allaient disparaître en même temps que le rôle passager de Gary.  
C'était désarmant de logique et de naïveté.

Quand même, la fée n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Elle était même passablement contrariée de se douter que Timmy leur cachait sûrement un coup fumant. Leur filleul mijotait quelque chose de trop important ou improbable pour le partager avec ses meilleurs alliés magiques.  
Enfin... Comme d'habitude, ses bonnes fées allaient être là si quelque chose tournait mal dans ce fameux plan sûrement aussi imparfait que cette copie de Gary.

En attendant de dégainer leurs baguettes magiques pour réparer les bêtises de leur petit protégé, les deux fées ne pouvaient que le regarder s'éloigner. À la demande presque gênée du nouveau Gary ayant besoin de faire cavalier seul. Dont les doutes avaient été balayés au son du moteur puissant de sa nouvelle voiture officielle attribuée à son rôle de choix.

Cette voiture de rêve, à la hauteur du côté cool et clinquant de Gary, qui avait brièvement grisé Timmy.  
C'était la première fois qu'il conduisait, pour de vrai. Qu'il avait les commandes d'une si belle auto, sans oublier qu'elle allait redevenir citrouille une fois que son rôle irait rejoindre celui de l'ami imaginaire.  
Mais en attendant, le chanceux gamin en profitait.

Jusque-là, tout se passait parfaitement bien. Comme il l'avait prévu. Presque trop bien... Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire !  
La veille, dès le début des vacances, ses parents étaient partis en séjour romantique réservé aux parents. Des vacances privées sans leur fils donc. D'une durée indéterminée mais que Timmy savait assez longue pour profiter de sa solitude tombant à pic. 

Mentant effrontément à ses amis, le jeune homme avait annoncé, à leur grande surprise, que cette année les vacances étaient complètement familiales.  
Et donc, qu'il ne serait pas là durant de longues semaines... Ainsi, que pour le remplacer, ce cher Gary allait faire son grand retour. Mais ça, Timmy s'était bien gardé de le leur dire.  
Ce n'était pas une question de mensonges en plus ou en moins, il fallait surtout conserver l'effet de surprise pour que la venue du gamin le plus cool du monde soit à sa hauteur et à la hauteur de ce qu'il voulait.

Toutes les chances devaient être de son côté. Car de la chance, il en avait bien besoin...  
Grâce à la magie de ses parrains, Timmy savait conduire ce véhicule à merveille, mais malgré ce talent inespéré, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction de ses camarades de classe que le gamin redoutait. C'était prévisible qu'ils allaient à nouveau tous baver devant cet élégant vantard qu'était Gary. Même l’intelligence de A.J. ne serait pas de taille face au côté cool de l'enfant prodigue de Dimmsdale.

En fait, c'était plutôt la réaction de Chester que Timmy craignait. Lui seul allait être le plus critique et à même de juger ce Gary fraîchement revenu. Si cette pâle copie méritait d'être aimée à la place du véritable ami imaginaire tant admiré.  
Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ou ne voulant pas le savoir, le faux Gary sentait déjà un immense sentiment de tristesse si jamais son meilleur ami le repoussait.

Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu puisque rien n'était joué. Tout ne faisait que commencer...


	3. Chapter 3

Malgré l’œil critique acéré de ce maître en matière de sujets acceptablement cools ou non, cet endroit était sans hésiter à la hauteur de ses espérances.  
Tous les jeunes gens s'y donnaient rendez-vous et y trouvaient leur bonheur. Cet immense centre commercial était comparable à un parc d'attractions dédicacé aux boutiques à thèmes qui tapaient facilement dans l’œil des gamins.

Si Gary était resté assez longtemps dans la ville de son premier ami et créateur, c'était quasiment sûr qu'il aurait fait de Dimmsdale Mall son QG.  
Un endroit parfait pour réunir toute sa petite cour, l'avoir confortablement sous la main pendant qu'il pourrait déguster un repas parfaitement cool, rédigé par ses soins intraitables. Pour ensuite se changer les idées et passer en revue les meilleures séries de la boutique de comics. Comble de la satisfaction : Regarder d'un air ravi ses admirateurs acheter les bandes dessinées qu'il avait approuvées.  
Finalement, pour se détendre, aller d'une démarche toujours aussi assurée vers les bornes d'arcade.

 

Tout comme était en train de le faire Timmy, commençant tout juste à se familiariser avec sûrement le plus grand rôle de sa vie.  
Son arrivée en voiture, assortie à la classe que dégageait le personnage de Gary, avait déjà suffi à le rendre plus sûr de lui. C'était d'un pas toujours plus assuré et nonchalant, à la manière de son ami imaginaire, qu'il flânait jusqu'à la zone des jeux vidéo. 

Un lieu des plus familiers pour Timmy et ses deux amis, A.J. et Chester. Ainsi que beaucoup de garçons côtoyés par le gamin depuis l'école élémentaire.  
Gary aurait sûrement lui aussi adoré cette place parfaite pour s'adonner à des séries de parties interminables.

En tout cas, celui qui jouait son rôle en tentant de le rendre crédible, décrétait que ce terrain de jeux était parfait pour que Gary réapparaisse aux yeux de son petit public.  
Les arcades colorées environnantes et les lumières tamisées étaient le décor sur mesure pour la revanche de l'intemporel vieil ami de Timmy.  
Pour couronner cette entrée qu'il voulait fracassante, le silence était étrangement présent lorsque le soi-disant Gary venait de passer la porte. Une atmosphère parfaitement calme, bien que compressée par tout un tas de gamins venus jouer jusqu'à pas d'heure pour bien se confirmer qu'ils étaient enfin en vacances.

Aidé par les pleins feux, les regards presque tous attirés et braqués sur lui, le petit Timmy, perdu dans l'ombre de son premier ami et protecteur, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Armé de son célèbre sourire en coin ravageur, le faux Gary zieutait derrière ses lunettes chacun des gamins présents.

Des visages familiers, des élèves de sa classe, de sinistres inconnus. Chacun, connaissant ou non la petite célébrité à fouler ce lieu maintenant sacré de ses pas, semblait saisi par cette vision si... COOL.   
Rater cette première impression était impensable. Sûrement la plus importante pour le rôle qu'il avait à jouer durant les jours à venir, un rôle heureusement déjà bien maîtrisé.  
Timmy avait servi un exemple d'une démonstration des plus parlantes de Gary. Pointant du doigt le lieu, en le qualifiant de cool.  
Parfait jusqu'au bout, en traînant bien sur chaque intonation, après avoir légèrement baissé ses lunettes. À la fois pour admirer l'endroit en question et capter encore plus l'attention de son premier petit public. Les fans de Gary n'étaient pas n'importe quel public, il était l’un des plus difficiles à capturer et captiver.  
Mais une fois que l'effet charmeur du type cool à des kilomètres à la ronde allait contaminer toute cette petite foule, chaque gamin allait lui manger dans la main.

Quoique, ce que Timmy voulait surtout pour le moment, c'était apercevoir Chester pour constater de son air réjoui. Son regard amoureux et son sourire lointain, des mets précieux réservés à Gary.  
Hélas, tout en conservant son sang-froid qu'affichait son sourire imperturbable et écoutant que d'une oreille les piaillements de ses premiers fans à se manifester, il ne voyait pas la trace de son meilleur ami.  
Pourtant, le gamin était certain que Chester venait ici toujours à cette heure, accompagné d’A.J. Ce dernier faisait en plus bien acte de présence, lui. Mais son ami semblait occupé, occupé également à chercher quelqu'un...  
A.J. bénéficiait de connaissances impressionnantes, mais Timmy avait de la vivacité d'esprit. Il avait donc deviné, sans peine mais non sans émotion, que le petit génie du trio cherchait celui qui disait avoir eu un fort coup de cœur pour ce mec si aimé, à retrouver d'un claquement de doigts sa popularité. 

La popularité envahissante de Gary, son créateur s'en moquait royalement. Ça faisait du bien à son ego, et le gamin était malgré tout satisfait de voir que ses talents d'acteur imitateur n'étaient pas trop mauvais.  
Néanmoins, il ne perdait pas de vue son objectif principal : Retrouver Chester, et tester son petit numéro sur lui. Le destin allait dicter la suite des événements, sans oublier d'agir en étant ce tombeur aussi cool qu'implacable.  
Le parfait faux Gary avait pourtant senti ses jambes flageoler en remarquant enfin son meilleur ami. Posté près d'une de leurs bornes d'arcade préférées à tous les deux, Timmy se demandait avec une pointe d'agacement pourquoi il n'avait pas regardé à cet endroit plus tôt. Le jeune homme tentait, plus calmement, de deviner depuis combien de temps Chester l’observait.

La faible lumière l’empêchait de distinguer distinctement le visage de son ami. Mais Gary, alias Timmy, tentait de ne pas perdre une miette de la fameuse réaction de Chester.  
Une réaction aussi confuse que son meilleur ami, évitant délibérément son regard. Un mystérieux regard de braise, que pourtant tous les joueurs espéraient capter en délaissant naturellement leurs parties.

Alors pourquoi celui qui se disait pourtant l'aimer sincèrement semblait si distant, voir mal à l'aise... Jusqu'à tout bonnement repousser mentalement sa si cool présence.

Comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la fragile sensibilité de Timmy s'accrochait au masque de self-control de Gary. Sinon, le possesseur de parrains magiques se serait effondré en voyant Chester quitter précipitamment la salle.  
Comme s’il venait d'y éclater un incendie, ou plutôt comme si son complice le fuyait... À moins qu'il ne se soit aperçu de la supercherie ! 

Le regard et le jugement d'une personne amoureuse étaient plus fins que n'importe quelle vision fanatique d'une poignée d'admirateurs.  
En plus, son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui il avait grandi depuis des années, ne pouvait pas être bluffé si facilement. Si ce n'était pas son premier amour que le blondinet avait reconnu, il s’agissait de son éternel complice Timmy Turner que le jeune homme avait débusqué.

 

Le faux Gary voulait en avoir le cœur net, tout en ne décevant pas ses nouveaux fans pour autant.  
Sinon, son coup monté allait être pour de bon complètement saboté. Le tout était de s’éclipser à la manière si cool de son ami imaginaire.  
Si ce vantard était là, il aurait raconté qu'il avait quelques filles à aller courtiser pour passer une très bonne soirée. Mais qu'il serait de retour dès le lendemain, même lieu même heure.  
Et que ceux qui viendraient seraient définitivement cools. 

Pas la peine d'en dire davantage pour que son public se pâme devant ses paroles, et attende avec impatience le show de demain.  
Si l'acteur qui assurait le rôle du déjà très demandé Gary s'en sentait capable. Car Timmy savait qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur à poursuivre cette comédie si Chester avait été blessé ou déçu.  
Qu'il en veuille même amèrement à son meilleur ami, en l'accusant d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments. D'avoir voulu se moquer de lui, ou se servir de son amour passé pour une obscure raison.

Peut-être que Chester n'aurait pas tort d'ailleurs, Timmy s'amusait. Pour le moment, ce camouflage ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il aurait pu le penser. Et l'imitateur en herbe agissait de manière atrocement cool avec de plus en plus de fluidité.  
Sans vouloir trop se surestimer, Timmy Turner, alias momentanément Gary, jugeait même qu'il avait parfaitement réussi son pimpant retour.  
Aussi cool qu'aurait pu le faire lui-même le grand Gary.

Seule rature à cette copie sans faute, la personne la plus importante pour sa petite magouille ne semblait pas mordre à l'hameçon. La cible s'était même superbement dérobée...  
En priant très fort toutes les puissances magiques qu'il connaissait, le gamin espérait vraiment que Chester était toujours dans le centre commercial.  
Le Gary officiel, malgré son statut 'vieil ami de Timmy', n'était pas censé savoir où habitait le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

Par chance, celui qui se devait d'agir continuellement avec classe n'allait pas devoir jouer outrageusement le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et dire que Happy Trails Trailer park était le lieu le plus cool de la ville.  
Pas la peine, son vœu avait miraculeusement été exaucé !

S'il n'avait pas eu la responsabilité du rôle de Gary sur le dos, Timmy se serait sans hésiter jeté sur le plus mauvais joueur de baseball qu'il venait enfin de retrouver. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de l'ami imaginaire de se montrer si affectueux.  
Les si grandes effusions d'affection ce n'était pas cool, d'après le plus grand connaisseur en la matière.

 

C'était peut-être un petit signe du destin ou un coup de pouce de ses bonnes fées. Le moment était rêvé pour un premier tête-à-tête de retrouvailles entre Chester et son premier amour.  
Le meilleur ami de Timmy, l'amoureux secret de Gary, était seul. Adossé à la porte d'une sortie de secours près de la salle d'arcade. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blondinet n'avait même pas ressenti l'aura cool de Gary qui acheminait vers lui.

Profitant du moment de flottement de son ami pour ensuite s'adosser à côté de lui. Le demi-sourire abonné au style cool, les lunettes noires toujours sur le nez et les mains calées élégamment dans ses poches.  
C'était aussi parce que ses mains tremblaient toujours. Encore plus que durant la route, alors que Timmy s'imaginait à l'avance son fameux moment avec Chester.

À présent que le faux Gary était face au mur, il en fallait peu pour qu'il craque tellement la tension était à son comble.   
Son meilleur ami venait de remarquer sa présence, ou daignait enfin le regarder. D'un regard qui aurait laissé de marbre la retenue innée de Gary, mais qui faisait presque flancher la sensibilité récemment malmenée de Timmy.

Cela aurait été complètement ridicule de se demander combien de fois Chester l'avait regardé, ainsi que les différentes expressions de ses regards. Il n'empêche que son regard actuel valait de s'y attarder au moins quelques minutes. Le faux Gary était même prêt à descendre quelques marches de son piédestal, pour écrire un long poème au sujet de la troublante couleur des yeux du blondinet. De ces turquoises qui, brillant de cette manière, n'avaient rien à envier à la pureté des émeraudes. Ni à son sourire métallique et étincelant, inévitablement attirant.  
Hélas, ce genre de romantisme dégoulinant serait fatal pour la couverture de Timmy. Et cette fois, son meilleur ami n'aurait aucun mal à découvrir sa véritable identité. Pour ne pas arranger ses affaires, son complice le fixait actuellement avec hésitation. Les minutes étaient comptées avant qu'il se décide à le regarder d'un air terriblement méfiant. 

L'imagination infaillible de l'ami des fées devait cette fois trouver mieux que toutes ces frasques. Jouer avec un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que cette présentation riche des confortables imitations de Gary.  
Si le faux Gary voulait sortir avec Chester, il allait devoir faire plus que simplement surprendre et impressionner celui-ci...


	4. Chapter 4

\- On dirait que tu as passé l'âge de t'amuser avec des opossums !

Une inspiration soudaine.  
Une phrase pas si anodine qu'elle en avait l'air.  
Un clin d’œil à leur première rencontre, assez brève mais intense. Inoubliable pour Chester, et sûrement pour Gary. Le vrai, et non son usurpateur.  
Son créateur, à l'époque, était resté relativement détaché des événements. Lors de la fameuse entrevue fatale entre son meilleur ami et son ami imaginaire.

À cette époque, pleine d'innocence, voir son ami tomber dans les pommes en étant remarqué et complimenté par le gamin le plus cool lui avait semblé être une chose plus drôle que profondément romantique.  
Jamais Timmy n'aurait pensé que Chester puisse tomber amoureux de ce frimeur, si cool mais qui devenait aussi vite insupportable.  
Que cette phrase futile et le regard de braise de Gary soient le petit déclic d'un premier amour.

Un amour à ne pas avoir été balayé, Timmy s'en rendait compte avec soulagement et agacement. Bien qu'il évitait de se demander pourquoi il était contrarié. Un froncement de sourcils malencontreux pourrait gâcher ce précieux moment, et le son d'une première victoire...  
Chester venait de rire en entendant ce petit trait d'humour, en hommage à leur premier regard échangé. Une tirade qui avait au moins eu l'effet de briser la glace. Et tout ça, de façon aussi cool que Gary aurait pu le faire.

Justement, Gary, aussi sûr de lui qu'il était, ne serait pas resté insensible devant cet adorable sourire que lui servait enfin Chester.  
Juste un simple sourire. Pas encore aussi troublant et chargé d'émotions que l'avait été ce fameux sourire à accompagner l'aveu de son premier amour. Mais c'était un bon début !  
Pour ce genre de jeu, Timmy ne voulait pas tricher. Il préférait faire preuve d'une patience aussi rare que sélective.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir un jour, Gary...

Comment expliquer à Chester que son retour était précisément de sa faute.  
Que c'était pour lui que son meilleur ami avait revêtu ces vêtements très loin de son style habituel. Passé des longues minutes ressemblant à des heures pour se coiffer à la sauce Gary. Et que le gamin devait de surcroît copier de façon impeccable sa gestuelle, sans oublier ses paroles sorties tout droit du manuel pour être un type cool.

Lui-même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il faisait tout ça... Et ne voulait toujours pas y penser de façon trop explicite. La doucereuse sympathie, destinée à Gary, avec laquelle Chester regardait Timmy gênait bien assez ce dernier comme ça.

Pour ne pas perdre la face, le faux Gary jamais à cours de bons mots et aidé par Timmy qui n'était jamais en panne d'inspiration, brodait un nouveau mensonge.  
D'une façon la plus naturelle et détachée possible, Timmy-Gary racontait que d'habitude il passait ses vacances à Hawaï ou en Floride. Et même parfois en Europe. Tout ce qui pouvait inspirer ses envies toujours sous le signe du bon goût. Et où le jeune homme savait qu'il allait faire de belles rencontres, à la hauteur de son charme.

Mais que pour cette fois, Gary avait eu la soudaine envie amicale d'aller faire un tour dans la sympathique petite ville où vivait Timmy Turner, son ami de longue date.  
Dimmsdale était assez cool pour mériter son attention. Mais, hélas, le petit Timmy n'était pas chez lui. Alors que son vieil ami avait fait tout ce chemin spécialement pour le revoir, il se retrouvait devant la porte close d'une famille déjà partie en vacances.

Voilà pourquoi le monopole du style cool commençait sa petite visite personnelle de la ville, où il comptait passer, malgré tout, son temps libre.

 

Ce n'était pas un trop gros mensonge, Timmy avait déjà fait pire...  
Cette histoire tenait la route, si on se basait sur la logique du personnage cool de Gary. Ce dragueur voguant entre des voyages et du temps pour épater la galerie.

Si bien que quand Chester lui avait confirmé le départ en vacances de leur ami commun, le fameux Timmy avait dû se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement.  
Son meilleur ami, celui qui semblait être toujours très intéressé par Gary, s'était aussi fait embobiner par cette copie presque parfaite. Le plan se déroulait merveilleusement bien et surtout comme prévu. 

Presque même mieux que ce faux Gary avait pu le penser.  
Chester et le véritable ami imaginaire n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de liens, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de sympathiser.  
Pourtant, en ce moment, le courant passait très bien entre eux. Chester semblait ravi des paroles chatoyantes de Gary sur ses séjours à travers le monde, et ses petits sourires complices.  
Si le gamin avait observé cette scène dans son vrai rôle, en tant que Timmy, il aurait trouvé les contes bleus et les manières de son ami imaginaire complètement pitoyables. Tout en voulant réduire à l'état de paillasson la parfaite chevelure de Gary, pour oser draguer son meilleur ami si ouvertement. 

Mais il aurait sûrement vite changé d'avis en regardant Chester. Lui qui semblait si intéressé par les énormités de Gary, dignes de Gary.  
Peut-être même intéressé tout simplement par ce jeune homme inspirant tant de classe.

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis leur unique et dernière rencontre, Timmy pouvait comprendre que Chester dévorait son ami imaginaire des yeux. L'ami imaginaire mystérieusement disparu avait dû horriblement lui manquer.  
En plus, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants. Presque des adultes qui découvraient véritablement certains sentiments. L'amour n'était plus un bête coup de cœur, c'était aussi de l’attirance.  
En constatant des petits rougissements au niveau des taches de rousseur de son ami, le gamin notait que ça aussi il aurait dû s'en douter...  
En ayant eu une vague description physique de l'ancien petit ami de son complice, Timmy avait considéré que Chester était attiré par les gars qui étaient virils et cools. Très loin de ce qu'il était lui, mais tout ce que regroupait Gary dans chaque parcelle cool de son être. 

Autant en profiter, de ce trouble qu'il inspirait à son cher meilleur ami. C'était tellement jouissif de le voir tout ému et se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Alors que le très cool Gary baissait de quelques centimètres ses lunettes, pour constater combien cet adorable petit blondinet avait changé depuis toutes ces années.  
Oui, Timmy venait de dire à son meilleur ami qu'il était adorable. Agrémentant même ce compliment en ajoutant qu'il était adorablement sexy. Mais le gamin ne tenait plus compte de ce qu'il disait.  
De ce que Gary disait, de ces petits regards charmeurs et flamboyants lorsqu'il observait Chester. Et de son sourire approbateur une fois qu'il avait terminé son inspection.  
En commençant par dire que ce gamin avait moins de classe que lui, l'ami imaginaire de Timmy dirait sûrement que Chester n'était pas mal du tout et qu'il lui plaisait bien. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour faire ce genre de commentaire, malgré le coté joli cœur du rôle que Timmy tenait.

Ce fameux rôle à lui sauver la mise. Car en simple gamin ami des fées, le petit Timmy n'oserait jamais complimenter physiquement son ami. Encore moins le dévorer des yeux.  
Bien sûr, durant les périples de leur adolescence, Timmy avait trouvé que Chester gardait une certaine classe, un côté cool bien à lui. Ses taches de rousseur et ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un côté espiègle, malicieux. Mais l'aura de loser héritée de son père l'empêchait de jouer dans la même cour que tous les beaux gosses de leur école. De toute façon, son meilleur ami méprisait tellement ces bellâtres que pour une fois son statut d'indésirable l'arrangeait.  
Un fin connaisseur, comme Gary par exemple, dirait que malgré la simplicité vestimentaire que lui imposait sa pauvreté, ce blondinet dégageait un certain charme. Le charme des créatures blondes aux yeux verts, bien plus originales que les spécimens blonds aux yeux bleus. Avec un sourire faussement stupide, agrémenté d'un appareil dentaire pouvant en faire déchanter plus d'un.  
Mais pas le dragueur rodé qu'était le pseudo ami imaginaire. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs déjà tout prévu, en à peine quelques minutes. 

Autant jouer la carte du charme et de la ruse, une technique testée et approuvée par Gary lui-même.  
Alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes en place, au millimètre près pour s'imbriquer avec son style so cool, Timmy-Gary proposait à Chester de continuer ce charmant moment de retrouvailles autour d'un bon repas le soir même.  
Timmy ne voulait pas perdre de temps, maintenant que son rôle-titre avait été grandement approuvé par le connaisseur. Plus intimement, le jeune homme avait aussi très envie de se retrouver avec Chester. Et que ce dernier continue de se comporter comme il le faisait avec Gary. Le peu qu'il avait vu lui plaisait déjà beaucoup.

Pour ne pas penser aux raisons de toutes ces envies et actions saugrenues, très contraires à la sainte amitié, le faux Gary préférait passer au lieu de leur futur dîner.  
Tous les meilleurs endroits pour manger, convenablement ou non, Chester et Timmy les connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gary, censé tout juste débarquer à Dimmsdale.

Heureusement, le faux Gary si chanceux avait été sauvé par la proposition de son 'nouvel ami'. Lui proposant de se retrouver ici même, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite décider sur place du lieu de leur repas.  
Timmy avait vivement approuvé cette idée. Gary allait vraiment se sentir comme chez lui dans ce centre commercial, scène de fortune du futur triomphe de son retour de popularité.  
Et de ses futurs moments passés avec Chester, surtout. Celui-ci était déjà si gentil avec Gary, ça crevait les yeux que son premier amour lui plaisait toujours autant.

S'il avait été lui-même, jamais son ami ne l'aurait regardé de cette façon. Lui offrir ce sourire plein de promesses, le trouver toujours aussi cool, recommencer à l'aimer... Et Timmy ne voulait pas davantage brouiller de gris sa bonne humeur.  
Pour le moment, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il était Gary. Et ne devait penser à rien d'autre, au risque de gâcher tout le travail fait jusqu'ici.

Pourquoi s'embêter à psychoter sur ses sentiments, quand il avait rendez-vous avec Chester le soir même. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux, ni un dîner aux chandelles, pas encore !  
Timmy, sous le masque de Gary, allait jouer le grand jeu pour impressionner son ami. Si bien qu'il pourrait gagner un nouveau moment avec lui dès le lendemain.  
Pour les jours à venir, Timmy disait qu'il verrait ça le moment venu.

En attendant, il avait plus important à penser.  
Par exemple, se préparer pour son premier presque rencart avec son ami d'enfance.


	5. Chapter 5

Toujours, quand un moment était attendu avec impatience et crainte, le temps taquinait de façon insupportable.  
Faisant des nœuds avec la patience, et des sueurs froides au moment de finalement constater de l'heure.

Pire encore, lorsqu'il fallait être aussi parfait que le maître en la matière pour un demi rendez-vous amoureux. Ayant lieu le soir même, c'est-à-dire dans à peine une heure...

 

Plus studieux que dans ses moments de révisions scolaires, durant la journée Timmy avait vu et revu sa gestuelle censée être classe. Travaillé et retravaillé les types de phrases et de thèmes assez cools pour sortir de la bouche de Gary.   
Sans oublier de s’entraîner devant la glace à imiter les expressions faciales de son ami imaginaire. Deviner lesquelles pourraient faire fondre son meilleur ami, ou tout simplement lui plaire. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas en faire de trop non plus.   
Gary était cool à l’extrême mais toujours mesuré, aussi illogique et étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Attentif au moindre détail, le gamin avait aussi songé à changer de tenue. Mais y avait finalement renoncé, il ne fallait pas en faire de trop et être tiré à quatre épingles.  
Gary était censé avoir débarqué à Dimmsdale depuis quelques heures à peine. Le temps de faire quelques rapides visites, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de se changer. Ni de demander à des parrains magiques de lui trouver une tenue parfaite pour cette presque invitation amoureuse.

En plus du fait que Timmy ne pouvait pas leur avouer la vérité.  
Leur dire que Gary avait, naturellement et sans bouger le petit doigt, charmé son monde. Et que dès le lendemain il était demandé par ses fans de longue date, ainsi que les nouveaux.  
Tout ceci passait encore, malgré les remontrances qu'allait lui faire Wanda.

Mais enchaîner en abordant le petit numéro de drague Made in Gary qu'il avait joué à Chester, et que celui-ci voulait le revoir le soir même... Cela semblait trop délicat à raconter, sans balbutier. Et se perdre dans des explications auxquelles Timmy ne pouvait pas faire correspondre de mots censés. 

Ça allait être un nouveau secret.  
Déjà que l'heureux bénéficiaire de magie avait un lourd secret concernant ses fées, voilà une autre histoire à garder sous clef.   
Mais cette fois, il la partageait avec son meilleur ami. Et c'était bien plus intéressant que des petits secrets d'enfants qu'ils s'échangeaient autrefois. Timmy avait l'impression de construire quelque chose de très important, de précieux, avec son ami.  
D'agréable aussi.  
En pensant d'avance à son tête-à-tête avec Chester, le gamin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Tellement absorbé par le déroulement de sa future soirée, Timmy n'avait pas remarqué Cosmo entrer. Il avait juste sursauté en entendant son parrain magique s’esclaffer.  
La plupart du temps, Cosmo passait à côté de choses aussi évidentes que le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant, cette fois son jugement, sûrement très sélectif, avait visé juste.  
En voyant son filleul avec un sourire niais lui illuminant le visage, la fée n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire la réflexion qu'il était A-MOU-REUX. Prononcé de façon mielleuse et ridicule...

Amoureux ou pas, le cœur plus vraiment libre de Timmy avait raté un battement.  
Quant à savoir si Cosmo avait sans le vouloir vu la vérité, le gamin ne voulait surtout pas y penser plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin de pensées aussi troublantes juste avant un rendez-vous si important.  
Après que le faux Gary presque percé à jour ait rabroué son parrain magique, ce gars censé pourtant être respecté et plus du tout traité comme un petit enfant, avait quand même eu droit à une leçon de moral.

De la part de Wanda, bien sûr, qui avait sûrement dû assister à la scène. Et qui mettait en garde Timmy par rapport à ce genre de petit jeu de rôle.  
C'était peut-être très drôle de draguer les filles avec ce look si cool et la voiture assortie, mais le réveil pouvait faire très mal. Comme la magie, les illusions avaient leurs limites.

Sûrement. Sa marraine avait sûrement raison, mais Timmy n'avait ni la patience ni le courage de l'écouter.  
Il ne voulait pas penser à ses sentiments peut-être un peu trop forts envers Chester. Et encore moins à celui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Gary. Le vrai, et non ce voleur d'identité voulant avoir le beau rôle. Faire les yeux doux et son petit numéro de charme, récolter les honneurs romantiques et s'enfuir au moment d'assumer cette relation...

Le temps était malgré tout mal choisi pour les questions de moralité. Le plus important pour le moment était ce rendez-vous approchant à grands pas.  
Une soirée seul avec Chester, mais pas en tant que simples amis. Comme le futur petit ami le plus cool qui puisse exister.  
Timmy n'osait plus se demander s'il avait déjà désiré ce genre de moment, l'impatience prenait toute la place dans son esprit.

Presque, car la sagesse de Gary restait malgré tout bien présente et sonnait le signal d'alarme.   
Pour son rôle de mec cool et délicat avec une personne à lui plaire, il était impensable de venir les mains vides. Le charme et le bagou ne faisaient pas tout, les petites attentions jouaient un rôle indétrônable.  
Et il n'était pas question de passer outre pour une quelconque raison...

Déjà que trouver un cadeau pour une fille se révélait être pire qu'un casse-tête chinois, l'idée lumineuse pour un cadeau romantique destiné à son meilleur ami était d'un niveau bien supérieur.

Chester était pourtant tout sauf difficile en matière de cadeaux. Particulièrement quand c'était Timmy qui lui en faisait, car celui-ci connaissait très bien les goûts de son ami d'enfance.  
Son éternel complice était aux anges quand son ami lui apportait des biscuits que venait de faire sa mère. Et était tout aussi réjoui si Timmy lui prêtait des comics pouvant intéresser son compère.

Mais, offrir un cadeau amical n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'un bien destiné à être une forte marque d'affection. Un gag d'amour peut-être... Si ses joues voulaient bien arrêter de prendre la même teinte que son blouson, lorsque son esprit se répétait cette phrase.  
Timmy avait beau se creuser les méninges et manquer de tomber en dévalant les escaliers pour ne pas arriver en retard, l'Eurêka ne venait pas.  
Même prendre place dans sa voiture magique et cool ne l'aidait pas à trouver l'inspiration.

Lui offrir des comics, ça ne serait pas sérieux. Du fromage, non plus. Des fleurs, trop cliché. Une bague était peut-être trop tôt pour un premier rendez-vous.   
Chester, lui au moins, avait toujours de bonnes idées en matière de cadeaux...  
Repenser à l'autre personnage principal de son rendez-vous avait eu l'effet d'afficher un nouveau sourire ridicule sur le visage du Gary tout de suite beaucoup plus niais. C'était une hérésie au culte du côté cool, mais Timmy était simplement satisfait d'avoir enfin trouvé une idée de cadeau.   
Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais assez simple et délicat pour lui plaire. Et que seul un meilleur ami ou un amoureux assez attentionné pourrait trouver. Des titres que le jeune homme n'osait pas encore espérer réunir et détenir ensemble...

 

Ce cadeau restait miraculeux. Malgré le fait que ceci avait été le petit détail à l'avoir mis en retard pour son entrevue tant attendue avec Chester.  
Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas cinq ou six minutes de retard qui allait faire reculer celui qui était toujours en avance sur les autres.

Sûrement arrivé à l'heure précise, voir un peu en avance, Chester ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion. Accueilli par le sourire de son ami, Timmy se disait que même si l'être capricieux qu'était Gary l'avait fait attendre des heures, il aurait toujours été là et tout aussi enjoué de le voir. L'amour faisait vraiment des miracles...  
Et ce n'était pas le gamin doté de fées qui allait dire le contraire à ce moment précis. Confortablement caché derrière ses lunettes et le rôle de Gary, il était trop occupé à dévorer des yeux son petit blondinet préféré. Celui-ci, n'ayant pourtant pas fait d'efforts particuliers dans sa tenue faute de moyens, lui semblait pourtant particulièrement envoûtant ce soir. Ce simple petit signe de la main que son meilleur venait de lui faire pour le saluer mettait déjà le faux Gary dans tous ses états.

Le voilà enfin son premier grand moment, son début de victoire, avec celui qui avait été la cause de toute cette comédie. Son ami qui lui faisait faire ces choses stupides, ou trop cools pour que Timmy puisse les faire sans l'approbation de son compagnon imaginaire.   
Dès les premières secondes décisives, l'ami imaginaire se faisait annoncer de force pour le bon déroulement de cette soirée.

Posant sa patte cool sur le début de ce rendez-vous, le faux Gary imposait d'avance sa marque.  
Mué d'une force nouvelle formée par la joie de revoir son ami, Timmy-Gary se montrait des plus familiers. Allant jusqu'à étreindre les épaules de Chester pour lui souhaiter le bonsoir.  
En ajoutant qu'une soirée ne pouvait commencer seulement quand l'hôte assez cool arrivait, il n'était donc pas en retard.

Souvent victime de ses idées un peu trop impulsives, quelques secondes plus tard Timmy regrettait de s'être montré peut-être un peu trop entreprenant.  
Il aurait presque oublié que Chester était lui aussi du genre joueur. Ne se démontant pas et ne gloussant pas bêtement, il avait au contraire répondu d'une boutade. Qui a elle seule faisait déjà la soirée du bienheureux Gary. Entendre son meilleur ami répliquer que s’il arrivait en retard lors de leur prochain rendez-vous de demain, il commencera à manger sans lui.   
Timmy pensait que son cher ami pouvait manger sa part à chaque entrevue, si ainsi ils pouvaient continuer à se voir. Mais la classe absolue de son ami imaginaire lui interdisait de répondre une phrase digne d'une fillette amoureuse. Timmy se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas déjà entendu Tootie le lui dire, par le passé...  
Qu'importe, car dans le présent, il y avait plus important que ces futilités. Sur futur premier rendez-vous presque romantique par exemple. 

Tout en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil, portées malgré le jour qui déclinait, la copie de Gary répondait d'un air de conspirateur qu'il n'allait pas lui donner son cadeau si ce satané blondinet faisait déjà des plans si machiavéliques.  
Timmy ne savait pas quel aurait été l'avis de Gary à ce sujet, mais de son côté il adorait voir son ami rire et lui sourire de cette façon. Une tendresse qui le mettait de moins en moins mal à l'aise.

Ne voulant gâcher ce beau moment en disant ou faisant quelque chose de stupide, le fameux hôte très cool avait bien vite enchaîné sur la perspective du repas.  
C'était plus prudent et raisonnable. Une idée soufflée par la personnalité de Timmy, pas complètement endormie face à l'encombrant rôle du bad boy cool l'habitant. 

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait légèrement faim, et qu'il n'avait pas envie que son ventre gargouille d'une façon très peu cool.  
De toute manière, le gamin à casquette rose considérait plus approprié et réaliste d'être impatient de se retrouver en face de Chester. À travers ses verres sombres, se plonger dans son regard turquoise et continuer à lui raconter ses aventures...

 

Heureusement que le futur conteur émérite qu'était Gary n'avait pas rêvé d'un restaurant chic et romantique pour son premier rendez-vous. Il en était loin du compte.  
Quoique, l'ambiance d'un fast-food n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à lui et son coté cool. Aussi, avec Chester, ils pouvaient jouir d'un peu plus d'intimité que dans un restaurant trop guindé. Timmy n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper que son charme à la Gary aurait fait s'évanouir les serveurs aux lèvres pincées. 

Ici, confortablement installé et attablé avec son spectateur préféré, la pointure en matière de choses cools pouvait continuer son récit.   
Étaler de long en large des extraits de sa vie trépidante. Étoffer le personnage et la vie de Gary, tandis que Timmy faisait fonctionner sa fertile imagination. Sur ce point, ils étaient plutôt complémentaires... Sans vraiment en savoir la raison, être en accord avec son ami imaginaire disparu lui faisait plaisir. Une façon de le faire revivre, tout en faisant la paix avec lui.

Sans oublier de d'abord manger son repas de la manière la plus classe possible, ce qui était sûrement une des opérations les plus délicates depuis que Timmy incarnait son ami imaginaire. Être une créature populaire et surveillée dans ses moindres actions était une perceptive qui ne lui aurait vraiment pas plu.  
Sa modeste petite vie le mettait bien assez sous pression comme ça. 

Ne perdant pas le fil de sa vie rêvée qui devait être aussi cool que son propriétaire, Timmy recommençait à se perdre dans ses bobards.  
Inventer et raconter l'existence si excitante de Gary lui donnait des ailes. Et en même temps, observer l’intérêt grandissant de Chester l'encourageait à en rajouter. Il buvait ses paroles, agrandissant ses yeux selon le thème de la révélation.  
Son meilleur ami semblait parfois un peu naïf ou faisait preuve d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, quoiqu'il était loin d'être stupide. Mais sa vie pas vraiment rose le rendait sûrement facilement admiratif, et intéressé par les existences dorées.

Comme celle du beau jeune homme si cool en face de lui. Ce même être définissant la classe la plus brute, et qui s'amusait à faire durer le suspense en prenant son temps pour boire son verre. C'était bien trop agréable de constater de l'air presque suppliant que Chester posait sur lui. Soit son ami voulait que son conteur active un peu son histoire car l'heure tournait, ou alors il était vraiment captivé par ces mésaventures.   
Dans la biographie de Gary, qu'il était présentement en train de dicter, Timmy ne laissait aucun détail au hasard. Piochant dans les faits qui collaient à la peau de son ami imaginaire depuis sa création, en plus d'en rajouter pour faire naturellement évoluer le personnage.  
La magie du personnage le plus cool de sa licence personnelle faisait le reste...

Sans être un élève aussi brillant que ce cher A.J., Gary se distinguait par ses bons mots ainsi que son humour au sommet de la classe.  
Son attitude cool plaisait assez aux élèves, et surtout aux professeurs, pour que sa vie à l'école ne soit pas trop un enfer. Très loin d'être racketté ou moqué par des étudiants plus vieux, c'était plutôt son bon sens plein de charme qui lui soufflait de contrôler les petites escarmouches pouvant avoir lieu au sein de l'établissement.  
Entouré de sa petite cour d'admirateurs et de filles amoureuses de lui, cet embobineur ne confiait néanmoins pas son amitié à n'importe qui. Et encore moins son amour.  
Timmy restait donc son plus fidèle et vieil ami. Sans non plus crouler sous les fleurs qu'il se jetait lui-même, le gamin lâchait juste que ce gosse à casquette rose était quelqu'un de bien. Vivement approuvé par Chester, qui ajoutait que ce n'était pas pour rien que lui-même le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Son humour et sa sincérité consolidaient depuis des années leur amitié.

Touché, celui qui était le sujet de la conversation et un de ses acteurs n'avait pu s'empêcher de légèrement rougir. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas de la bienveillance de son complice à son égard, mais l'entendre le dire tout haut était presque aussi agréable qu'un regard brûlant destiné à Gary.  
Timmy était peut-être un ami en or, mais il se maudissait actuellement d'être aussi émotif.

Heureusement que ses réflexes ne lui faisaient pas défaut. Il pouvait ainsi enchaîner sur un sujet aussi délicat que passionnant. La fameuse question de l'amour...

Niveau couple, Timmy-Gary était volontairement resté très vague. Disant qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la perle rare, que ses romances n'avaient jamais vraiment été très sérieuses. Malgré les nombreuses demandes de filles et de garçons tous raides dingues de lui.  
Mais que s'il aimait une personne, c'était un réel coup de cœur. Et si celle-ci était assez cool pour le faire céder, il pouvait y avoir un rapprochement. Le jugement ouvertement cool de Gary ne s’encombrait pas à se mettre des barrières à cause du genre de la personne aimée. Il assumait complètement le fait d'aimer les femmes et les hommes.  
Des détails que Timmy venait d'ajouter au Gary grandissant, comme lui. Et ayant peut-être les mêmes préférences que son créateur. À trouver certaines filles très mignonnes, et ne pas être insensible pour autant aux garçons.

Dans tous les cas, Chester avait écouté ces dernières révélations avec beaucoup plus d'attention. Celles-ci avaient dû fortifier la confiance qu'il avait en Gary, puisque son meilleur ami enchaînait en avouant qu'il préférait définitivement la compagnie des hommes. Que cela avait d'ailleurs toujours été le cas. Sans avoir non plus une haine farouche envers les filles, avec lesquelles il évitait tout de même les contacts trop rapprochés.  
Un peu plus bas, sur le ton de la confidence contée avec délectation, Chester lui soufflait que son père lui avait même donné le droit de jeter un œil à ses vieux magazines pornographiques. Des objets de collection pour les amateurs, et sûrement un bon moyen d'exciter un peu les sens d'un gamin à ne toujours pas présenter une jolie petite amie.   
Mais, au lieu d'obéir bien gentiment à Bucky McBadbat, ce fils indigne et manipulateur avait répondu qu'il préférait amplement lire ses comics et ses revues sur le baseball. Son cher papa, gentil et naïf, à avoir finalement admis que son fils unique avait raison. Que ce genre de lectures sages et passionnantes allait le faire devenir un homme respectable. Et ainsi laver la honte reposant sur leur nom.   
Beaucoup moins prude que le pensait son père, Chester était bien loin de se plonger dans ses précieuses lectures sans quelques idées derrière la tête. À apprécier ses thèmes de prédilection, tout en admirant la plastique parfaite de Crimson Chin et la classe des jeunes sportifs.

Le faux Gary feignait d'approuver les goûts et la ruse de sa cible en sifflant d’admiration. Pendant que Timmy avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup en plein cœur. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire. Elle était pourtant plutôt drôle, les deux gamins en auraient ri ensemble de bon cœur. Sauf si Chester considérait que son ami Timmy était trop coincé, ou trop attiré par les filles pour le comprendre sur ce point. À moins que son meilleur ami ait été vexé la fois où il avait demandé à l'ami des fées s'il ne trouvait pas très mignon le jeune acteur jouant le rôle de Crash Nebula. Un peu décontenancé et mal à l'aise, Timmy lui avait répondu, sûrement trop froidement, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de choses gênantes. Chester avait paru peiné, mais ils avaient bien vite parlé d'un autre sujet à dissiper ce léger malaise.   
Avec du recul, le gamin n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami d'enfance puisse être blessé pour si peu. Et que lui-même admettait finalement que cet acteur était en effet plutôt agréable à regarder. Mais seul Gary pourrait se permettre un tel commentaire, si jamais son futur petit ami lui demandait son jugement divin.  
En parlant de Gary justement...

Confortablement planqué derrière son rôle du gars dragueur et cool, le petit Timmy jubilait en entendant son interlocuteur continuer et dire qu'il n'était pas en couple actuellement. Avec l'arrivée de la référence en matière de l'art cool, ce détail allait changer !  
Mais, pour l'amour du côté cool de Gary, le gamin avait dû retenir ses dents de grincer de jalousie. En écoutant Chester ajouter, avec son éternel sourire, qu'il avait juste eu récemment une très brève aventure avec un ami de son ex.  
De mauvaise grâce bien que sa féroce curiosité l'y poussait, Timmy avait malgré tout écouté la suite de l’anecdote. Que cet ami à Larry, sans être homosexuel ou même fortement amoureux de Chester, avait été très attiré par ce petit blondinet. Par l'envie de l'embrasser surtout. Et Cody bienheureux avait finalement eu son baiser tant désiré. Comme si Chester avait eu besoin de lui donner tous ces détails, et surtout le prénom de ce profiteur...  
L'expérience avait été intéressante. Pas une référence en matière de plaisir, mais la maladresse sincère de ce gars avait été touchante.  
Cody lui avait même confié que s'il préférait toujours les filles et allait continuer à sortir avec elles, avoir passé ce genre de moment avec un garçon n'était pas un horrible regret. Il ne se sentait pas honteux d'avoir embrassé ce gars qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. D'avoir eu le droit de le tripoter, et se faire lui-même toucher par des mains un peu plus connaisseuses. Tout ceci n'allait pas changer le tournant de sa vie. Cependant, la chose, cette sensation encore confuse, avait été appréciable.  
Avec un faux sourire de fin connaisseur en science de l'amour, Gary alias Timmy hochait la tête. Comme s'il avait eu l'honneur de poser ses mains sacrées sur tous les plus beaux spécimens humains. En vérité, si on excluait sa petite personne, le gamin à casquette rose n'avait pas eu l'occasion de toucher quelqu'un. Amoureusement, intimement, comme devaient le faire les personnes à le désirer plus que tout.  
En tout cas, Timmy ne ressentait pas un désir insoutenable pour son ami, il évitait surtout de s'imaginer avec lui dans une situation plus délicate. Le Gary de substitution avait juste envie de lui prendre la main, sans raison particulière.  
Malgré le côté intouchable de Gary à avoir toujours raison, les choses ne devaient pas aller trop vite. Le gamin devait se contenter de vivre ce moment dans son imagination, et croiser le regard tout à coup très inquisiteur de son ami. 

 

Sur ce sujet et cette lancée, Timmy-Gary pressentait très bien ce que son complice allait lui demander. Si ce cher Gary, obéissant aux pulsions de son attitude cool, sortait avec des personnes de sexe masculin juste pour se donner un côté cool justement. Ou alors, pour varier les plaisirs, en attendant d'aussi vite retourner du côté des jolies filles.   
Bien sûr, Chester ne le lui avait pas demandé de manière aussi autoritaire. Mais en demandant gentiment au maître en matière de choses cools et de romance ce qu'il pensait de Cody, c'était tout comme.

Pour ne pas réduire en poussière tous ses efforts et sa future victoire à se jouer au tournant de cette question, Timmy Turner préférait se montrer fine mouche. Quoique, les efforts n'étaient pas insurmontables puisque ses paroles étaient sincèrement pensées.  
En réajustant ses lunettes, pour faire passer sa nervosité grandissante, le faux Gary admettait que l'ami de son ex n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il avait juste voulu en apprendre un peu plus sur sa sexualité.  
Mais que lui, de son côté le plus cool, était maintenant assez fixé sur la question pour ne pas s'amuser avec les sentiments et les attirances. Qu'il soit en présence d'une femme ou d'un homme, s'il voulait passer la nuit avec, c'était qu'une perceptive de romance durable était à prévoir.

Fort de sa réponse, qui avait été aussi intense à imaginer et déblatérer qu'un discours de délégué de classe, Timmy avait même osé effleurer la main de Chester en murmurant les derniers mots concernant ces histoires de couple.  
Des paroles plus sincères que toutes ces diableries dignes de l'esprit tordu de son double imaginaire. Même si ces mots l'intimidaient toujours un peu, le gamin restait lui-même en avouant presque cette étrange attirance tournée vers son meilleur ami.

Son éternel complice loin de le repousser, à ne pas repousser Gary surtout. Chester avait au contraire osé faire du pied à l'inégalable maître de l'attitude cool.  
Peut-être que cette action n'avait été que le fruit du hasard, ou un geste maladroit suite à ces aveux. Seulement, l'acteur du rôle le plus cool n'était pas dupe. Si son meilleur ami souriait de la sorte, ce n'était pas par pure sympathie. Ni pur du tout. Le gamin le plus pauvre de la ville faisait les yeux doux à celui qu'il n'avait jamais dû cesser d'aimer.  
Timmy ne lui en voulait même pas de si vite draguer Gary. C'était même plutôt agréable d'être convoité de la sorte. Gratifié des honneurs en entendant Chester lui avouer qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses.  
Pour faire honneur à ces délicieuses actions, Timmy-Gary s'était illustré par son courage en posant franchement sa main sur celle du chanceux à vite devenir son petit ami officiel.  
En ne lâchant pas un 'Not cool' ulcéré en apercevant un morceau de nourriture collé à l'appareil dentaire de son ami. Totalement maître de ses actions, le gamin préférait se perdre dans les yeux de Chester en continuant de fabuler au sujet des exploits de son ami imaginaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Hélas, si son interminable récit sur la vie de son double imaginaire n'avait pas encore de final prévu, la soirée touchait à sa fin.

Un rendez-vous privilégié avec Gary se terminait bien après minuit, et pouvait durer jusqu'au petit matin. Un être aussi cool ne tombait jamais de fatigue, et avait besoin de seulement quelques petites minutes pour recharger ses batteries.  
Mais Timmy, loin d'avoir atteint ce niveau de force cool, ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à franchir cette dangereuse limite. Chester lui envoyait d'ailleurs des petits signaux, en observant de plus en plus fréquemment l'horloge murale du restaurant.  
Son meilleur ami devait sûrement se dire qu'il ne devait pas rentrer trop tard, sinon son père allait s'inquiéter.

Précipiter les choses en faisant les présentations familiales, alors qu'il était dix heures du soir bien entamées, ça ressemblait à une action signée Gary. Et de loin.  
Son rôle de meilleur ami passait cette fois avant le charmant coté dominateur de Gary. Timmy ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à son cher complice. En plus de le mettre dans l’embarras devant son père en débarquant à l'improviste, tout aussi cool qu'il était.  
À ce sujet, tout en canalisant les volontés aussi cools que sacrées de Gary, Timmy se demandait si son ami imaginaire aurait accepté de vivre une romance obligatoirement secrète. De ne pouvoir se présenter fièrement avec son petit ami, et faire profiter de sa classe au père de Chester.  
De son humour cinglant, Gary aurait sûrement admis adorer connaître un loser comme Bucky McBadbat. Quitte à blesser son petit ami, comprenant enfin que son premier amour, aussi cool soit-il, n'était pas aussi sympathique qu'il y paraissait.  
Une chance que son créateur soit là pour arrondir les angles, et rendre Gary plus raisonnable. Un brin seulement, pour ne pas froisser son éternel côté classe.

 

Ponctuant toujours cette soirée de ses ordres cools jusqu'à la dernière lettre, l'ombre de l'ami imaginaire avait finalement décrété qu'il était temps de rentrer. Et de mettre trop vite fin à cette sympathique fête privée consacrée à leurs retrouvailles. Tout en s'empressant de payer lui-même le repas.  
Gary roulait plus sur les bonnes combines que d'être follement romantique. Et Timmy savait que les moyens de son meilleur ami ne lui permettaient pas de faire de tels cadeaux. Malgré qu'il veuille peut-être se montrer sous son meilleur jour devant son grand amour qui refaisait surface.

Pour ne pas laisser s'installer une conversation délicate, le gars cool de la soirée, au lieu de proposer, avait imposé à son invité de le reconduire en voiture.  
Argumentant simplement que ça ne serait pas cool de se quitter si vite. La parole divine de Gary n'avait pas besoin de plus.  
Malgré tout l'amour qu'il semblait avoir conservé pour son premier coup de cœur, Chester se montrait pourtant hésitant. Peut-être bien qu'il ne se doutait pas que le mec le plus cool du pays avait une voiture méritant d'être montrée. Ou que pour lui cette proposition était une feinte pour finir sur la banquette arrière de la fameuse voiture.  
Coucher dès le premier soir d'un moment qui n'était même pas un rendez-vous galant officiel, cela pouvait être une technique proche du savoir-faire sans état d'âme de Gary...

Mais Timmy ne voulait surtout pas glisser vers cette pente dangereuse, que son ami se fasse de fausses idées. Même s'il s'agissait de l'intouchable ami imaginaire si cool.  
À cette minute même, le gamin avait imposé à Gary quelques limites à la décence. Mais n'avait pas trouvé d'arguments plus rassurants, insistant auprès de Chester en lui disant qu'il avait encore son cadeau à lui donner.  
Ce qui pouvait ressembler à un double sens était tout aussi louche, voir plus que sa précédente invitation.

Soit Chester était trop content de revoir Gary pour refuser cette nouvelle invitation, et souhaitait lui aussi consommer ces retrouvailles. Ou alors il était définitivement trop naïf... Et Timmy préférait pencher vers la seconde option.  
Car c'est finalement sans trop de mal et de temps d'attente que le conducteur lui avait ouvert la portière de sa petite merveille automobile.

Vu l'heure, il faisait à présent trop sombre pour constater la beauté de la voiture se mariant parfaitement avec son propriétaire. Mais l'intérieur faisait aussi son petit effet.  
Tout en cuir rouge impeccable et brillant, aux sièges aussi tape-à-l’œil que confortables. De quoi laisser son passager sans voix quelques instants. Plus que pour décider d'entrer ou non dans cet engin de rêve.

Jamais encore Chester n'avait dû voir de ses yeux une si belle voiture, et encore moins y être invité. Son ébahissement enfantin était au moins pratique, pour ne pas que le blondinet soit pris de doutes en remarquant que Gary gardait ses lunettes de soleil pour conduire en pleine nuit.  
Même le grand Gary ne pourrait rendre logique le fait que grâce à un vœu demandé à ses parrains magiques, il avait acquis le don de parfaitement conduire sa voiture attitrée... 

Aussi, Timmy avait toujours un peu peur que Chester le reconnaisse. Son meilleur ami était bien placé pour connaître son visage et ses moindres petits détails physiques, ainsi que ses défauts. Surtout ses défauts.  
Par la force des choses Gary possédait un visage étrangement ressemblant à celui de son créateur. Seulement, pas sûr qu'un gars si cool ait accepté pendant si longtemps d'avoir un sourire de lapin. Lui-même s'était moqué des dents en avant de Timmy, alors qu'il bénéficiait de ce même problème. Le naturel cool de Gary devait pardonner ses moindres défauts devenus des charmes.  
Mais le simple petit Timmy qu'il était sous ce masque devait se montrer sans défaut, pour plaire à l'idéal de Chester. Être aussi parfait que Chip Skylark, si longtemps encensé par son ami.

Donc, le gamin ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Tout briser alors que les choses intéressantes venaient tout juste de commencer serait bien trop frustrant.  
Sortant Chester de sa contemplation et brisant le silence avec son zèle, Timmy-Gary venait de demander à son passager où il habitait. Sans se dire que celui-ci serait peut-être honteux d'avouer sa grande pauvreté à un gars qu'il avait l'air de tant aimer.  
Mais Gary n'était pas non plus du genre à faire dans la dentelle et à prendre des gants pour aborder certains sujets. Il n'était même pas censé savoir qu'il sortait (presque) avec le gamin le plus pauvre de Dimmsdale.

Avant d'user d'une pirouette pour corriger cette gaffe, son meilleur ami lui avait sauvé la mise. Comme bien souvent.  
Plutôt que de demander à être déposé dans un parc aux alentours, ou d'assumer la vérité, Chester lui avait indiqué le chemin allant vers chez A.J.. Chose que Gary était censé ignorer, c'était donc pour cette unique raison que Timmy avait conduit jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué sans sourciller.

Peut-être que pour impressionner le gars qui l'intéressait un peu trop, mais qui était bien différent de lui au niveau des richesses, Chester voulait lui faire croire que lui aussi vivait dans l'abondance.  
La vérité allait bientôt tomber, puisque le très cool conducteur était occupé à garer sa voiture. Pour ensuite laisser échapper un petit sifflement admiratif en voyant la soi-disant demeure de son passager.

De cette manière, Timmy voulait vérifier de la version qu’allait lui servir son compère. S’il savait aussi bien mentir que lui. Ou qu'il voulait simplement sauver les apparences.  
Et d'une façon trop détachée pour être le fruit d'un mensonge, Chester lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait en fait de la maison d'un ami.  
Comme ce soir-là son père recevait l'oncle Benny à la maison, son fils unique avait eu l'autorisation presque immédiate d'aller dormir chez A.J..  
Timmy serait passé en première position, s'il n'était pas parti en vacances si vite. Ce même Timmy devait apprendre à se contrôler pour ne pousser un long soupir agacé, en pensant à ce moment manqué avec Chester. Qu'ils auraient eu la grande maison familiale des Turner pour eux tout seuls. Ainsi qu'un peu de magie de certains parrains magiques bien connus pour égayer leur soirée.  
Au lieu de ça, son meilleur ami serait seul avec A.J.. Ce dernier allait être occupé à sûrement lui faire d'autres blagues douteuses... Sauf que cette fois, Chester n'allait sûrement pas rire bêtement en jouant le jeu de ce petit génie trop encombrant. Le charme de Gary allait pallier à toutes les approches, surtout les plus maladroites.  
Et dès le prochain jour !

 

Ils étaient justement en train de convenir du moment de leur prochaine entrevue... Ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se quitter...!  
Se revoir dans à peine quelques longues heures, le lendemain après-midi. Dans la salle d'arcades, où Gary allait donner un autre de ses shows si prisés et déjà très demandés.  
Mais pour son spectateur très spécial, l'inégalé en matière de classe avait prévu un autre genre de programme. Un programme encore secret, où sa chère voiture allait encore lui être d'une grande aide pour briller aux yeux de son ami.

En attendant, le moment était parfait pour offrir son cadeau à Chester.  
Sans perdre de temps à le lui faire deviner ou lui demander de fermer les yeux, Gary était d'un autre niveau.  
Timmy avait simplement sorti la surprise d'une des poches de son blouson. Habilement saisi la petite boite entre ses doigts. Pour ensuite la déposer dans les mains de son meilleur ami. Très furtivement, leur peau avaient été en contact. Mais le faux ami imaginaire n'avait pas eu le temps d'y prêter davantage attention. Il y avait à présent une mélodie bien trop douce à ses oreilles pour penser à autre chose. La voix de son ami qui sonnait d'un air très chaleureux et ému pour formuler des remerciements.

 

Avec l'aide non négligeable de leur solide amitié, Timmy avait eu quelques indices pour trouver le cadeau qui pourrait vraiment toucher Chester.  
Depuis tout petits, ils passaient de longues minutes à traîner devant cette boutique de chocolats. Bien que ne pouvant les manger qu'avec leurs yeux et leur imagination, ou sentir quelques fragrances sucrées, les moments passés à saliver devant ces douceurs étaient devenus très précieux. C'étaient des moments simples, agréablement amicaux, faisant chaud au cœur à leurs évocations.

Parfois, Timmy avait eu envie d'offrir des chocolats à son fidèle complice. Cette envie semble toute innocente, pour ne récolter que son regard réjoui. Mais un blocage intraduisible l'avait empêché de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui offrir une boite de ces satanés chocolats.

Avec Gary, c'était possible et chose faite dès leur premier rencart. Un cadeau offert avec classe, qui avait fait son petit effet jusqu'au bout.  
Ne sachant pas qu'il s'adressait à son ami de longue date, Chester lui racontait l'histoire entourant ces friandises. Ces aventures que lui aussi connaissait par cœur et que son compagnon récitait avec la même joie dont Timmy faisait preuve pour s'en souvenir

Une joie lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux, lorsque son meilleur ami avait évoqué cette affaire, cette anecdote que Timmy affectionnait beaucoup lui aussi.  
Celle où les deux garnements avaient eu l'idée lumineuse, du haut de leur sept ans, de voler une boite de ces chocolats tant désirés. D'en dévorer le contenu et d'y mettre des confiseries préparées par leurs soins. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du vol, mais plutôt du troc ou un arrangement à l'amiable.  
En entendant en plus Chester rire après ce récit de leur passé commun, le faux Gary avait eu un moment d’absence. Où il devait se livrer un combat mental pour ne pas mettre fin à cette comédie, et avouer sa véritable identité.  
Pouvoir goûter à nouveau à l'amitié si rassurante de son ami, mais perdre cet amour que Chester commençait à lui donner. Un dilemme bien amer.

Le choix était dur, mais il fallait tenir le coup.  
Surtout maintenant que son ami se noyait avec lui dans son mensonge. Qu'il commençait presque à s'habituer à la présence de Gary, à apprécier ce gars si cool qui ne devenait jamais ennuyant. Peut-être même que Chester allait l'aimer, comme il l'avait aimé dès sa première rencontre avec l'ami imaginaire. Mais d'un amour plus mature qu'un petit coup de foudre de gamin.  
Et que bientôt, Timmy-Gary pourrait s'amuser à déposer lui-même un de ces chocolats dans la bouche de son futur petit ami. Pour ensuite l'embrasser, et goûter à ses lèvres délicieusement sucrées.  
Au lieu de timidement le zieuter en train de manger tout seul, tout en racontant quelques-unes de ses péripéties à Timmy et lui. Comme si ce dernier n'était pas au courant...

Mais, en bon Gary faisant preuve de self-control, il l'écoutait sans rechigner. Sans montrer son tiraillement, sa frustration de plus en plus palpable entre ses deux rôles.  
Même si les vertus du chocolat promettaient d'apaiser l'esprit angoissé, le gamin avait gentiment décliné la proposition de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de goûter à son cadeau. Le gamin à casquette rose n'avait pas le cœur à encore plus plonger dans les souvenirs.  
Armé d'un petit sourire allant avec toutes les situations et parfait pour faire disparaître les contrariétés, Gary expliquait qu'il ne préférait pas manger quand il n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher. Que la route jusqu'à Dimmsdale l'avait un peu fatigué, et qu'il voulait surtout être en forme pour demain. 

Une bien belle façon de signifier qu'il était temps de se quitter. Sinon, Timmy craignait que cette soirée ne s'éternise et tombe dans quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer d'un air cool.  
Que la classe absolue de Gary, ce bourreau des cœurs, saurait parfaitement mener à bien. Mais que le simple Timmy, dont les mains commençaient à être moites, n'osait pas imaginer si tôt.  
Pas déjà, dès leurs retrouvailles, où même un baiser lui semblait être une épreuve destinée à un niveau bien plus haut.

Sans compter sur Chester, qui ne semblait pas de cet avis. Timmy-Gary avait même l'impression que son ami s'était rapproché, il semblait dangereusement proche. À vouloir dire quelque chose, ou attendre que la star de la soirée fasse le premier pas.  
Bien sûr, le vrai Gary aurait retiré ses lunettes d'une main leste. Et sans plus attendre, collé ses lèvres sur la bouche de celui qu'il avait désiré toute la soirée. Passé ses mains sur son visage et sur sa nuque, tout en intensifiant le baiser. Pour laisser son ami pantelant, mais avec des étoiles plein les yeux.  
Victime du charme ravageur de Gary.

Parce que c'était Gary, justement.  
Dans sa tête, avec bien sûr un peu trop d'émotions aussi confuses que troublantes, Timmy voyait très bien la scène. Un peu trop bien.  
Presque jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses moyens.  
Mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier que Chester voulait ce gars aussi beau que cool. Et non son ami d'enfance, certes adorable mais pas de la même trempe.  
Au lieu de lui offrir un baiser langoureux, ce traître qui osait usurper l'identité de son premier amour allait se couvrir de ridicule en se reculant juste au dernier moment. Ou pire, lui mordre la langue. Si la sienne ne restait pas coincée dans l'appareil dentaire de son ami, en ayant voulu singer le savoir-faire de Gary. 

Peut-être aussi que cette situation le prenait au dépourvu. D'où le fait qu'il soit tétanisé à l'idée d'échanger un baiser avec la cause directe de tous ses efforts.  
Qu'avant, pour s’imprégner de la perfection de Gary, il aurait fallu qu'il se brosse plusieurs fois les dents. Et inspecte la brillance de sa coiffure. Ses cheveux devaient légèrement perdre leur tenue, en prenant toute la sueur qui perlait son front.

Ne le lâchant jamais même dans les situations critiques, l'inspiration et l'attitude cool de son premier ami fictif lui avait encore soufflé une idée pour se dépêtrer de cette situation critique.  
Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'une embrassade passionnée à la hauteur du talent sensuel de Gary, mais c'était assez pour sauver Timmy.

 

\- Bonne nuit, babe.

 

C'était aussi abrupt que ridicule. Être aussi familier alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de sympathiser. S'échapper d'une situation encore trop ardue pour lui avec la magie personnelle de Gary était un brin lâche, mais le gamin n'avait pas trouvé mieux.  
Lâcher cette phrase pleine de promesses, et romantique selon le dictionnaire de son ami imaginaire.  
Et, le plus important, cette tirade avait fonctionné sur Chester. Peut-être bien qu'il ne comptait pas l'embrasser si vite finalement, que lui aussi voulait prendre son temps. Avec un sourire que Timmy trouvait tout bonnement adorable, son complice le remerciait chaleureusement pour le dîner et le cadeau. Pour finir par l'avoir raccompagné si gentiment. 

Le gamin connaissait assez bien son compagnon de jeu préféré pour remarquer à sa voix qu'il était sincèrement touché. Et sûrement encore plus amoureux de Gary...  
Timmy sentait à nouveau son cœur s'emballer, et un sourire se profiler sur son visage au moment où Chester avait évoqué leur rendez-vous de demain.

Si bien qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas que cette marque de satisfaction devienne une grimace niaise et ridicule. À en devenir presque insoutenable en faisait un dernier signe à son ami, avant de partir.

 

Plongé dans le silence et une atmosphère étrange, presque irréelle, Timmy conduisait jusqu'à chez lui. Très calmement, essayant de passer sa journée en revue et de ne pas trop penser à celle de demain.  
Il devait juste se dire qu'il allait revoir Chester. Que Gary allait encore entrer en scène. Et Timmy devra rester dans l'ombre.


	7. Chapter 7

Le gamin démarrait une journée d'avance importante avec un glorieux mal de tête.  
Une sensation d'être tombé dans un trou noir. Se souvenant juste qu'il s'était effondré sur son lit tout habillé, après être rentré de sa petite soirée privée d'hier soir...  
Ce réveil avait des airs de gueule de bois. Cette sensation brumeuse, qui lui vrillait le crâne et rendait insupportable le moindre mouvement.

Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais enivré à ce point avec de l’alcool, le trop plein d'émotions devait en être la cause.   
Peut-être était-ce également la faute à sa courte nuit. Sa nuit plus agitée par les événements de la journée passée qu'entièrement réparatrice.

Une sacrée journée.  
En y repensant, la repassant par le menu, Timmy sentait ce sourire niais refaire surface sur son visage encore à moitié endormi.

 

Après des années de réclusion sur son île aussi fictive que lui, Gary était de retour.  
Posant les pieds et son pas assuré, cool surtout, dans la ville dans son créateur. Refaisait craquer tous les pauvres mortels, si vite en admiration devant ce maître en matière de classe. Et se payant un moment presque romantique avec son meilleur ami.  
Enfin, le meilleur ami de Timmy, à avoir eu un béguin assez notable pour Gary. Maintenant, depuis la soirée passée, plus de doute possible sur la longévité de ses sentiments. Ils étaient toujours là, et semblaient aussi forts que sincères.

Tout en se retournant mollement dans son lit, le gamin se demandait si Chester pensait à Gary en ce moment.  
Alors qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui, et était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec son père. Son esprit devait vagabonder jusqu'au souvenir encore très frais de son premier amour récemment revenu.  
En tout cas, la veille, en allant chez A.J. et en tentant de trouver le sommeil, son ami avait dû repenser intensément à sa soirée. Se demander encore si tout ceci était bien réel.

Il avait pensé au retour de Gary. Au rendez-vous avec Gary. À Gary. Lui, et sa manière de se comporter si cool. Si sûr de lui, à toujours trouver les bons mots. À son charme naturel qu'il dégageait continuellement, sans grand effort.  
Sans oublier ce numéro de drague, que la pointure en référence d'art cool avait commencé aussi vite que bien, d'après son heureuse victime. Sinon, Chester n'aurait sûrement pas accepté si vite un autre rendez-vous.

Ce prochain rendez-vous qui allait avoir lieu cet après-midi même.   
Juste après la suite de son apparition auprès de ses admirateurs précocement accros, les deux nouveaux amis (et sûrement plus, si tout allait bien) avaient convenu de justement se retrouver à la salle d'arcades.

Cette fois, pas de restaurant ou de petit spectacle à la sauce Gary. Timmy avait prévu bien mieux, quelque chose de cool bien sûr, ça allait de soi.   
L'admiration de Chester pour sa superbe voiture de sport lui avait donné quelques idées. En plus du fait qu'il voulait faire plaisir à son ami et davantage lui plaire. Mais sans chercher à trop en savoir les raisons précises.

Et peut-être que cette fois, l’usurpateur du rôle divin allait enfin oser l'embrasser.   
Ça ne devait pas bien être compliqué d'embrasser un garçon, même s'il était question de Chester McBadbat. Son meilleur ami avec lequel il avait presque tout partagé, provoqué ses premières bêtises, confié ses tourments d'enfant ou ses joies naïves... Plus innocente que celles ressenties à présent !   
Et que Timmy sentait à nouveau son ventre faire des nœuds en le revoyant s'approcher de lui. D'un peu trop près...  
Seule la force de Gary l'avait empêché de fuir et de se ridiculiser.

Mais aujourd'hui il ne devait pas reculer.  
C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. La victoire allait à nouveau être sienne pour assurer le rôle du gars on ne peut plus cool qui venait de débarquer à Dimmsdale. Et le chanceux Gary de substitution allait passer de longues heures avec celui qu'il convoitait.  
Enfin, que Gary convoitait, et peut-être lui aussi. Un peu.  
Encore fallait-il se décoincer un peu et laisser le sang de Gary complètement couler dans ses veines. Pour de cette manière complètement plaire à Chester. Toujours plus correspondre à ce fantôme du passé, son premier amour qu'il aimait toujours. Cet attachement intact était au moins la preuve que son ami était fidèle, en amour comme en amitié.  
Timmy se rendait compte que son meilleur ami était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Certains disaient qu'il était opportuniste et assez instable, mais Chester restait plus fiable que ces gamins hypocrites. Bien sûr, il avait des fois fait des sales coups à son meilleur ami Timmy Turner, mais avait su se faire pardonner par ses actes sincères.   
Une personne aussi chaotique que Gary ne méritait sûrement pas de sortir avec le blondinet. Mais Timmy n'était pas vraiment du genre à suivre la logique. L'ami des fées préférait suivre ses envies du moment, comme le gamin qu'il était toujours.

Et il aurait été encore à rêvasser si ses parrains magiques, prenant leur rôle de parents prévenants très à cœur, ne l'avaient pas tiré du lit.  
Réveillé une bonne fois pour toute, d'une façon bien plus violente qu'un réveil au cri strident. 

Wanda la première, méfiante et sûrement inquiète des futures bêtises de son filleul, avait demandé à celui-ci s'il comptait à nouveau jouer le rôle de Gary aujourd'hui.  
Et, avant que la réponse de Timmy se fasse entendre et apparaisse un nouveau mensonge, Cosmo l'avait devancé. Aussi fier que s'il avait trouvé la réponse à un jeu télévisé, son parrain magique avait répondu qu'il y avait de grandes chances, puisque le faux Gary était amoureux.

Confirmé par le hoquet de surprise du fameux usurpateur, très vexé que son secret encore hésitant ait été découvert d'une façon si grossière.  
Même sa bonne fée, d'habitude si sérieuse, s'y mettait ! Avec un petit sourire complice, croyant comprendre que le gamin s'était métamorphosé en Gary pour plaire à une éventuelle petite amie. Soutenue par son mari ajoutant que de toute façon, les voitures assez clinquantes ça faisait toujours craquer les filles.

Ils étaient bien loin de la vérité, et en même temps s'en approchaient.  
Malgré les protestations venant bien trop tard de la part de Timmy, infirmant cette rumeur ridicule. Affirmant plutôt qu'il allait simplement faire un show au centre commercial, toujours plus redorer le blason sans défaut de son ami imaginaire.  
Puis faire un petit tour en voiture avec Chester, comme ce dernier brûlait d'impatience de voir une si belle automobile. Une bonne action amicale bien plus louable qu'un numéro de drague, en apparence seulement. De toute façon, avec Gary, tout n'était que la perfection du paraître. Ajouté à quelques petites touches personnelles de Timmy, lui apportant un peu de sensibilité. Un minimum, pour ne pas faire fuir celui qu'il voulait comme petit ami. Sans être outrageusement fleur bleue, Chester appréciait tout de même l'affection et les marques d'estime. 

Pas besoin de raconter à ses fées sa petite escapade d'hier soir avec son meilleur ami.  
Que leur filleul s'était comporté aussi parfaitement que son ami imaginaire aurait pu l'être. Ils avaient même failli s'embrasser! Si les petites émotions fragiles de Timmy, qualifiées de tout sauf de cools par Gary, ne s'en étaient pas mêlées.  
Si, comme cinq ans auparavant, son double si cool s'était retrouvé en face de lui dans sa chambre, cette doublure à moitié ratée en aurait pris pour son grade. À la place de la satisfaction d'être devenu réel, Gary se serait fait un plaisir de couvrir son créateur de reproches assassins pour avoir été d'une lâcheté pire que pathétique. Que la présence du célèbre Gary était censée se mériter, et que la personne à lui plaire devait lui donner bien plus que de bêtes remerciements et des sourires stupides.  
Très loin de la façon de faire idéale, selon son créateur. Ayant appris à ses dépens que la manipulation et le chantage n'avaient jamais été ses bons complices.  
Mais pour cette opération de haut vol, le faux Gary sentait ses espoirs briller dans sa direction. Et, charmé par ses pleins feux, l'ombre de son ami imaginaire allait calmer ses conseils dangereux. 

Cette fois, au cours de ce moment romantique à venir, Timmy-Gary allait faire un sans-faute. Un parcours qualifié de cool à tous les niveaux. De quoi rendre fière la rigoureuse façon de faire très cool de son modèle actuel.  
Il lui tardait d'y être. D’accueillir son ami avec un grand sourire charmeur, puis de lui offrir son bras. Pour ensuite ouvrir la porte de sa voiture à Chester. Se perdre dans ses mensonges, en étant aussi bien accompagné.  
Et découvrir son ami sous ce jour différent, être un peu plus que le statut pourtant tant envié de meilleur ami. Ce rôle semblait devenir bien obsolète à côté de celui du petit ami cool. Bien que ce n'était peut-être pas très correct et gentil de penser cela...  
Le mieux était de garder ses pensées fixées sur son futur rendez-vous.

 

Pour commencer en beauté, Timmy était d'excellente humeur. Imaginer ses exploits à venir lui avait donné des ailes, et les clefs de toutes les ficelles de la classe à la Gary.  
En train de chantonner gaiement en se coiffant comme la veille, avec néanmoins beaucoup moins de peine. Il commençait à avoir le coup de main pour faire tenir ses cheveux, et leur donner une aussi belle tenue que ceux de son inspiration du moment.

Tout en terminant de se préparer, le jeune homme avait même joyeusement discuté avec ses deux fées.  
De tout et de rien, mais surtout de Gary. De sa propre relation avec son premier ami.  
Que maintenant, avec le temps, il avait fini par avoir confiance en son ami imaginaire. Que grâce à l'aura cool de Gary, sa propre confiance en lui devenait plus forte. Cette fameuse confiance personnelle, dont Gary était si fier.  
Sans oublier les mauvais travers de son double, la création qui s'était retournée contre son créateur d'une façon aussi violente qu'inoubliable. Gary n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié, flamboyant jusque dans ses mauvaises actions.  
Timmy rassurait d'ailleurs ses parrains de ses intentions qui s'arrêtaient là où l'impolitesse et la folie de Gary commençaient.  
Bien qu'il admettait, mentalement, qu'il était resté aussi légèrement égoïste et moqueur que son ami imaginaire. Mais ces détails faisaient bien pâle figure à côté de la classe entourant le personnage.

 

À moitié rassurés, Cosmo et Wanda avaient malgré tout laissé partir leur petit protégé. En lui souhaitant une bonne journée, même s'ils ignoraient bien le vrai programme de cette fameuse journée.  
Celui qui la connaissait déjà par cœur l'entamait avec enthousiasme. Sans oublier de conduire prudemment jusqu'à Dimmsdale Mall.  
Le vrai Gary en aurait sûrement été très flatté et amusé, mais Timmy ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire courser par la police.

Arrivé sans encombre à destination, le gamin jouait le rôle de son ami imaginaire à la perfection. Allant jusqu'à se recoiffer avant de sortir de sa voiture. Au cas où Chester serait déjà arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous.  
Bien que cela était peu probable, comme il devait travailler à cette heure.  
À moins que son ami ait laissé son boulot en plan pour aller rejoindre son amour de toujours... Sans aucun doute, son complice avait des sentiments forts pour Gary, mais il n'était pas romanesque au point de tout plaquer pour une personne.  
Chester pouvait oublier sa répulsion pour les choses trop fleur bleue. Apporter un romantisme particulier au côté charmeur de sa future moitié on ne peut plus cool.   
Peut-être que par amour, juste pour l'inoubliable Gary, il pouvait faire des folies.

Comme lui, à se travestir à l'image de son ex meilleur ami. Par amour, peut-être aussi. Plus que par curiosité en tout cas, ce stade était largement dépassé.  
Avant de trop réfléchir à s'en donner mal à la tête et un sérieux coup de chaud, Timmy avait préféré rejoindre ses admirateurs. Là au moins il savait comment agir et se comporter, comment penser aussi. Le syndrome cool de Gary avait fini par rentrer. Son créateur respirait et agissait presque complètement comme son ami imaginaire.

Ses fans fidèles, déjà présents auprès des arcades, ne pouvaient dire le contraire. Ils montraient d'avance leur contentement en acclamant leur idole enfin de retour, et qui leur faisait l'honneur d'un sourire brillant de classe. Son regard bleu fixé derrière ses verres sombres, toujours pénétrants, balayait la pièce à la recherche vaine d'une tête blonde bien connue mais confirmée absente.

Pour le remplacer, Timmy avait au moins le visage familier de son ami A.J.. Tout sourire et pas peu fier de se compter parmi les proches de Gary, grâce à leur affection commune pour ce cher Timmy Turner. Celui-ci devait se retenir de rire en voyant l'expression ravie et admirative du petit génie, pas vraiment futé pour le coup.  
Ou alors, le gamin était vraiment doué pour imiter le type le plus cool jamais crée. Au point de berner un esprit comme celui de A.J. C'était aussi drôle que jouissif, surtout de voir son ami si fier se traîner presque aux pieds de la référence en matière d'art cool.

S'il avait été aussi malsain que l'était devenu son ami imaginaire après sa disparition forcée, Timmy se serait vengé. Sous le masque de Gary, et avec le savoir-faire de ce dernier, en humiliant élégamment A.J. pour avoir été si proche de Chester. De l'avoir taquiné d'une façon pouvant se rapporter à de la drague. Une drague, certes maladroite, à avoir grandement courroucé le possesseur de parrains magiques.  
Pour cette fois, le faux Gary passait l'éponge. Surtout, il n'était pas aussi cruel au point d'afficher un ami et de lui tenir rigueur de choses au fond bien infondées. Timmy avait toujours eu un côté jaloux et capricieux, mais Gary n'était pas mieux, il était atrocement rancunier. Son créateur était bien placé pour le savoir... Et l'avoir testé !

Écouter les élucubrations de son ami au sujet de son brillant chemin dans les études, et lui répondre par monosyllabes toujours très cool était un bon moyen de penser à autre chose. De mettre de côté cette rivalité futile, et s'imaginer dans quelques heures aux côtés de son meilleur ami.  
Tous les deux, seuls, dans la voiture. À s'échanger des regards, se raconter des histoires censées les rendre toujours plus complices. Se sourire, en remarquant combien ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Rien de bien étonnant, puisque sous le vernis de cette douce duperie ils étaient avant tout les meilleurs amis du monde.  
Une si belle amitié pervertie et embrouillée à cause de Gary... Sauf si Timmy n'y était pas vraiment étranger. Vu que c'était bien lui qui avait fait appel en premier à cette aide imaginaire. Une fois encore, pour ne pas affronter la réalité, cette vérité toujours impossible à admettre.  
Une sensation de vérité à rendre euphorique et apporter autant d'idées noires.

 

Pour un peu, le gamin se cachant sous le masque de Gary en aurait oublié ses futurs bons moments. Ainsi que ceux qu'il vivait à présent. Ça aurait été trop bête de gâcher cette chance, ce coup de pouce invisible sûrement envoyé par son ami imaginaire. Celui même avec qui son cher créateur avait sonné la trêve, pour qu'ils puissent s'entraider.  
Au lieu de se tirailler l'esprit telle une adolescente innocente et amoureuse, Timmy devait profiter de la situation. S'amuser au milieu de cette petite cour pépiant au moment tant attendu, où ce gars beau et cool offrait enfin un petit aperçu de ses aventures.

Timmy-Gary était un peu remué des événements de la veille, et de ses pensées récentes, mais il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Pas au point de leur servir le même récit que celui qu'il avait conté ardemment à Chester.  
Pour ses modestes mais malgré tout importants fans, Timmy leur servait une histoire bonne à faire s'évader les enfants rêveurs qu'ils étaient. Ceux qui voulaient jouer aux adultes, et qui jubilaient en écoutant religieusement les récits de l'aventureux Gary.  
En restant dans le thème de la journée, le faux Gary leur racontait tous les voyages qu'il avait faits à bord de son petit bijou automobile. Que même sans permis officiel, ce jeune conducteur sans peur et désireux d'aventures avait traversé et visité toute la Californie. Admirant les constructions et les ambiances de chaque ville, sans oublier de s'étourdir devant les beautés naturelles d'un coucher de soleil.  
Qu'une fois, il avait même passé toute une nuit à conduire pour arriver plus vite jusqu'à Las Vegas. Savourant avec ivresse cette sensation de liberté, seul sur certaines routes plongées dans l'obscurité. Sursautant et se droguant d’adrénaline lorsque les phares d'une voiture se faisaient signaler. Son petit public aussi sursautait d’excitation, suivant le moindre de ses mots, se plongeant complètement dans les souvenirs scabreux du mystérieux Gary.

Celui qui avait troqué sa casquette rose contre cette coiffure inspirée des années cinquante jouait à merveille le rôle de Gary. Comme lui, il aimait conserver la part d'ombre dans une histoire pour la rendre plus épique et percutante.  
Concluant ainsi son périple à Vegas que, avec les petits accrochages et malentendus qu'il avait eus là-bas, le voyageur pourtant si cool avait dû quitter. Ponctuant le final d'une touche d'humour à sa façon, ou plutôt à la façon de son ami imaginaire (bien que Timmy Turner lui-même approuvait ce trait d'humour), Timmy-Gary avait ajouté que c'était aussi tout bêtement parce ce que ses parents commençaient à lui manquer.  
Concluant cette déclaration d'un petit rire moqueur très révélateur du contraire et de l'irrespectueuse ironie du voyageur le plus classe.  
Seul son créateur savait que l'unique Gary issu de son imagination n'avait pas de parents. Sa famille se réduisait à la personne de Timmy. Ce dernier se demandait brièvement si son premier compagnon de jeu s'était senti bien à ses côtés, comme ami. Sûrement, comme il avait été terriblement blessé d'avoir été considéré comme une maladie à éradiquer, et mis de côté à l'apparition des vrais amis de Timmy. Douce ironie du sort, l'un des deux se révélait être son futur petit ami.

Ces vexations avaient rendu amer le vrai Gary, et même tout bonnement dangereux. Bon à rester éternellement seul sur une île, lui et ses fantômes du passé.  
Jusqu'à ces quelques jours, où l'ami imaginé par l'enfant solitaire d'autrefois avait retrouvé son créateur. Jusqu'à presque ne faire qu'un avec lui. L'habiter, l'encourager pour mettre à bien un de ses projets les plus fous.  
Une idée mise en œuvre sans magie, un jeu dangereux mais tellement grisant.

Tellement drôle et agréable, Timmy se disait qu'il pourrait rester encore des heures à amuser sa joyeuse foule ébahie. Les gosses admiratifs de l'existence toute en couleurs de Gary, si loin de la vie basique de n'importe quel autre jeune de leur âge. Même les adultes n'avaient pas un mode de vie aussi intense et classe.   
Hélas pour lui et sa folle imagination toujours plus fertile dans ce nid de doux mensonges, ce show n'allait pas durer toute la journée. L'arrivée du personnage le plus important de sa petite mise en scène venait de changer tous les plans.

D'autres gamins étaient entrés dans la salle d'arcades depuis son arrivée, mais Timmy n'en guettait qu'un : Celui qui allait faire battre la chamade à son cœur. En allant jusqu'à lui apporter des rougissements un peu trop révélateurs, et un sourire puant le romantisme. Toutes ces choses très peu cools et non viriles.  
Heureusement que la présence omniprésente de Gary l'avait repris à temps. Sous ce déguisement il avait beau être un peu trop troublé par la présence de son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas une raison pour commettre un outrage à l'aura de l'être si cool qu'il incarnait.  
Il fallait garder son calme, sa contenance, et simplement apercevoir derrière ses lunettes de soleil le blondinet tout juste arrivé. 

Vu sa salutation à coup de grands signes de main réjouis, et la vitesse avec laquelle il avait rejoint le gars le plus cool de la pièce, Chester avait l'air impatient de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le si demandé Gary.  
Affichant son bien connu petit sourire aussi cool qu'il était devenu facile à imiter pour Timmy, le faux Gary saluait à sa façon son futur petit ami. Lui disant qu'il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien depuis hier soir. Tout en ponctuant sa constatation avec son mot préféré.  
Sur un ton si détaché que Timmy avait du mal à croire que c'était bien lui qui venait de parler. Qu'il était en train de faire taire ces regards envieux et jaloux, venant de se poser sur Chester. Sous-entendant qu'il avait peut-être une relation avec ce dernier, vu sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus mais lâchée sans aucune gêne. Montrant que l'intouchable Gary assumait pleinement le fait de ne pas s'intéresser qu'aux filles.  
Aucun mioche n'osait élever le ton pour huer le choix de leur idole, ne faisait vraiment rien comme tout le monde.

S'ils avaient été en couple, le faux Gary se disait même qu'il aurait été jusqu'à l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Loin de se formaliser du regard des autres, le vrai gars on ne peut plus cool n'aurait sûrement pas été contre cette petite folie. Cependant, l'acteur amateur sous le masque de Gary savait que Chester ne tenait pas à faire savoir publiquement son homosexualité de cette façon. Le déballer devant tout le monde, dont des personnes malintentionnées. Pour ensuite arriver aux oreilles de son père.   
Et pour ce qui était de Timmy, la chose était plus nuancée. Compliquée. Et légèrement embrouillée.  
Avec l'aide de son double imaginaire, le jeune homme n'avait plus peur de rien. Mais dans son rôle de gamin ordinaire, le simple fait d'admettre certains de ses sentiments relevait d'une épreuve de force.

Du côté de son meilleur ami, cette presque déclaration aux yeux des admirateurs de Gary ne l'avait nullement dérangé. La subtilité très particulière de son nouvel ami semblait lui plaire.  
Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec A.J., le pire joueur de baseball de leur ville était revenu profiter de l'éclat cool de Gary. Celui-ci, bien que n'étant qu'une doublure, n'avait qu'une parole. Il avait d'abord capturé le petit regard hésitant de Chester, qui ne voulait sûrement pas s'attirer officiellement les foudres des fans de l'idole actuelle. Après cette brève contemplation, Gary lui avait lancé chaleureusement qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur rendez-vous. Juste le temps de fixer la date de son prochain spectacle improvisé.

Tout simplement le lendemain, pas besoin de se faire désirer comme une star. Bien que le vrai Gary aurait sûrement adoré se faire prier à genoux pour revenir...  
Les joueurs et fans d'avance invétérés promettaient naturellement leur présence. Et le faux Gary ne pouvait qu’observer que tout ceci promettait d'être cool. Grandement approuvé par les exclamations enjouées de son petit public, qui dans toute cette euphorie ne prenait pas ombrage de voir leur idole partir avec un gamin étrangement privilégié.

Le chanceux qui avait droit à de grands traitements de faveur de la part de Gary. Comme celui d'avoir un bras très cool à lui étreindre très possessivement les épaules, pour ensuite entendre le sosie de l'ami imaginaire lui demander comment il allait depuis hier.  
Cette question au demeurant très fade voulait dire beaucoup pour eux deux. Le regard passionné à moitié caché derrière les lunettes de Gary le disait clairement, et la réponse positive couplée à un sourire clairement mutin le confirmait.  
Plus de doute, Chester était complètement sous son charme. Et totalement amoureux, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'effet depuis leur première rencontre.

Ce rendez-vous allait être le moment de vérité, le tournant primordial de leur relation. La volonté d'évolution de cette étrange relation naissante.  
Si Timmy voulait rester le bon pote de Chester McBadbat, il pouvait retrouver sa véritable identité, pas besoin de se donner tant de mal. Ni de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans ses mensonges au parfum de soufre.   
Mais en sentant son ami se coller délibérément à lui, le gamin savait que le rôle de Gary était fait pour lui. Aujourd'hui, Timmy Turner allait se surpasser dans sa représentation de l'ami imaginaire le plus cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Depuis quelques jours, il mentait plus que de raison. S'inventant une vie à en faire rêver plus d'un, et à l'impressionner lui-même.  
Une vie à la pointe de la classe et du bon goût, à l'image du type cool que Timmy incarnait.

Sûrement aussi fort du soutien invisible, bien que complètement imaginé de son ami imaginaire dont il avait pris le nom.   
Son éternel sourire comme marque de fabrique, ses lunettes toujours sur le nez, le faux Gary conduisait le plus naturellement du monde. Faisait tranquillement la conversation avec son passager.

Ce passager d'avance habitué aux petits voyages privés avec le conducteur si cool. Ce dernier visiblement un peu trop épris du meilleur ami de Timmy Turner. Ce même Timmy, profitant à outrance du souvenir inoubliable de son ami imaginaire pour jouer son rôle.  
Pour espérer avoir un semblant de romance avec Chester. Le seul à croire avec plaisir qu'il venait de retrouver son premier amour.

Tout semblait décidément lui sourire, à ce cher Gary. La classe incarnée, la définition même de ce qu'était chaque détail cool, un petit troupeau d'admirateurs, une vie libre et sans contrainte. Sans oublier une voiture collant parfaitement à son style.  
Et surtout, le plus important, un futur petit ami pour qui il prenait tous les risques possibles et imaginables. Dont celui de jouer avec l'imaginaire et la réalité. Ses désirs inavoués qui s’acclimataient avec plaisir au rôle du type cool.

 

En plein jour, Chester avait enfin eu l'occasion d'admirer l’impeccable carrosserie rouge de la pimpante automobile. De ne pas oser la toucher mais de la trouver terriblement classe, et d'être grandement approuvé par Gary. Ou plutôt Timmy, ravi de gagner des points pour sa romance naissante avec son meilleur ami. De mèche avec cette folie, sa conscience ne lui hurlait pas qu'il était fou de continuer à draguer son ami, alors pourquoi s'en priver...   
Pour compléter le tableau, son propriétaire lui ouvrait lentement la porte, à la manière d'un magicien ouvrant les portes d'un monde féerique.

La condition des plus modeste de son complice devait lui faire considérer cette voiture comme un aperçu du paradis. Un rêve dont il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller, le prince du style cool allait y veiller.  
Une fois qu'il avait à son tour pris place dans sa somptueuse voiture, et commencé à rouler avec l’élégant flegme de son personnage, Gary ne perdait pas de temps pour démarrer une conversation qu'il conservait d'avance dans ses moments précieux.

La perfection de son ami imaginaire faisait passer sa vanité pour une bien belle qualité, Timmy-Gary n'allait donc pas s'en priver.  
Jetant un petit coup d’œil à son passager, au regard toujours perdu dans la beauté non relative de leur moyen de transport, le pseudo clone de l'ami imaginaire remarquait qu'il n'avait jamais dû monter dans une voiture pareille.   
Pas complètement confus d’émerveillement, Chester n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui répondre de façon intelligible. Lui disant qu'avant, avec son ex petit ami, il bénéficiait d'une voiture. Mais qu'elle n'était pas si belle que celle-ci.   
Apprendre que la voiture de ce sinistre personnage était mille fois mieux que la sienne ne l'aurait pas autant mis en colère qu'en apprendre davantage sur ce gars. Ce gars sûrement méprisable, que Timmy détestait sans vraiment connaître.  
Non pas d'avoir rompu avec son meilleur ami, mais plutôt d'être sorti avec. D'être arrivé avant lui, d'avoir profité de moments sûrement importants avec Chester. D'avoir donné la sensation au gamin à l'imagination débordante d'être arrivé trop tard.

Il s'en souvenait encore. De ce jour où Chester lui avait annoncé d'une façon trop banale qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Un type à peine plus âgé que lui, qu'il avait rencontré là où il s’entraînait. D'après la rapide description que son ami en avait faite, un joueur de baseball doué et plutôt gentil. Et surtout pas mal physiquement.  
Pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Timmy le trouvait détestable. Larry avait rejoint la liste de ses pires ennemis. Et y était resté punaisé même après la fin de sa relation avec Chester. Parce que vu l’abattement de ce dernier, ils n'avaient pas dû se quitter en bons termes. Et que ce frimeur avait osé sortir avec son meilleur ami.  
Peut-être que l'ami des fées avait été jaloux, qu'il l'aurait bien plus été que si son meilleur ami avait vaincu sa répulsion pour les filles et était allé avec l'une d'entre elles.  
Et que, malgré sa force actuelle apportée par Gary, cet aigre sentiment l'habitait toujours. De la même façon que sa rage silencieuse en voyant A.J. taquiner leur ami commun, qui l'avait poussé à ne pas faire la même erreur. Ne pas laisser son complice de toujours lui échapper une nouvelle fois. Préférer tenter sa chance, être d'un niveau bien au-dessus de ceux qu'avait pu fréquenter Chester.

 

Et le défi était presque réussi, avec l'aide non négligeable de son ami imaginaire qui n'était qu'une façade.  
C'était bien Timmy Turner en train de tenir le premier rôle au rendez-vous presque amoureux avec Chester McBadbat. Mais, grâce à son armure de gars tout simplement cool, il allait pouvoir en savoir plus sur cet antipathique Larry.  
Le timide ou trop fier Timmy n'avait pas osé demander des détails sur leur relation, ou le personnage insupportable de cette romance. De peur d'encore plus bouillir de colère, sûrement...  
Encore fallait-il amorcer le sujet sans bavure ou maladresse, de la manière la plus cool et naturelle que pourrait le faire Gary.

 

\- Si tu n'es plus en couple avec lui, c'est bien qu'il ne te méritait pas.

 

Ainsi avait parlé Gary.  
Lui seul pouvait commenter en usant de tels clichés sans paraître pathétique. De sa bouche, ses paroles étaient divines. En même temps, elles parlaient pour Timmy. Qui pensait également, de façon plus imagée, que Larry méritait d'être l'esclave de Vicky pour avoir osé toucher son meilleur ami.  
Et de l'avoir blessé aussi, bien que le principal concerné n'y prêtait pas une grande importance. Ou plus, s'il avait tourné la page depuis.

Appréciant malgré tout la marque d'estime se voulant réconfortante de Gary, Chester avouait qu'il avait très mal pris le comportement final de son ancien petit ami. Que malgré leur attirance mutuelle, leurs bons moments passés ensemble, leur complicité commençant à naître, Larry avait fini par être très peu respectueux. Le négligeant, se montrant froid, ou très mesquin et manipulateur.  
Allant même jusqu'à se moquer ouvertement de sa famille et lui, lorsqu'il était avec ses amis tout aussi immatures. Après tout, l'enfant du plus catastrophique joueur de baseball était une cible de choix, puisque la nullité se passait de père en fils.

Malgré sa peine, c'était tout aussi froidement que Chester avait coupé les ponts avec celui en qui il n'avait plus confiance. Sans chercher à savoir si Larry l'avait vraiment respecté puis tout à coup complètement changé. Ou si c'était le fait de sortir même discrètement avec un garçon qu'il n'avait pas réussi à assumer, surtout devant ses proches. Et qu'il s'était vengé en se montrant si infâme avec celui qu'il se disait aimer.  
Pessimiste mais sûrement réaliste, le blondinet se disait que Larry avait tout de même eu une forte affection pour lui. Mais qu'il devait surtout être tout fier de se vanter d'avoir tringlé le pire joueur de baseball du pays, alors que lui-même brillait dans ce sport. Ce genre de douce ironie pourrait faire très bien dans l'image parfaite de sa carrière à venir...

Son interlocuteur censé être un professionnel en matière d'amour et y connaître un rayon en histoire de couple, de la plus belle à la plus tragique, restait pourtant parfaitement coi.  
Hors de lui en apprenant les agissements de ce porc de Larry, et surtout sincèrement peiné pour son ami. Celui-ci avait beau affirmer qu'il ne pensait plus à cette histoire, Timmy n'était pas son vieil ami pour rien avant d'être ce dragueur de Gary. Il avait remarqué sans mal la voix légèrement tremblante de son meilleur ami. Et ce regard triste, que Chester lui cachait en feignant de regarder la route.

Cependant, ce petit blondinet au sourire métallique ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Pour oublier sa tristesse passagère il avait le meilleur remède. Avec Gary à ses côtés, sans oublier son meilleur ami toujours fidèle au poste, Larry allait être renvoyé encore plus loin que la case 'Souvenirs poussiéreux'.   
D'ailleurs, maintenant que son rôle du si cool ami imaginaire lui collait à la peau, Timmy-Gary avait presque envie de retrouver ce fameux Larry et lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Rien que pour venger Chester, et se présenter en tant que la moitié actuelle de ce dernier. Car lui au moins méritait ses sentiments, Gary ou Timmy, peu importe, l'intention était là.

Hélas, Timmy n'était pas sûr que son complice apprécie ce coup d'éclat. Cela pourrait remonter jusqu'à son père. Sans doute très peu ravi d'apprendre de cette manière que son fils sortait avec un gars, certes cool, mais qui n'était pas une jolie jeune fille. De quoi apporter encore plus de honte dans sa famille.  
Aussi, malgré la puissance cool que lui conférait Gary, Timmy ne savait pas très bien s'il savait battre autre chose que les blancs en neige. Il avait beau mentalement lui cracher dessus, Larry devait savoir se défendre.  
Il y avait bien l'aide de ses parrains magiques pour devenir plus fort, mais ses fées allaient sûrement demander la raison de ce souhait dangereux...

 

Non, un organisateur jamais à court de bonnes idées tel que Gary avait bien mieux à proposer qu'une bagarre de bas étage !

 

Dès son arrivée dans le monde réel, et que son unique ami et compagnon de jeu lui avait proposé de reprendre leurs distractions habituelles, le véritable Gary avait eu des plans aussi rapides que précis. Au lieu du vélo, une partie d'échecs ou de faire voler un cerf-volant, son ami imaginaire avait eu d'autres projets. Comme d'utiliser la voiture du père de Timmy, pour ne sûrement pas se limiter à une conduite très prudente.  
Pour continuer dans l’illégalité et les agissements discutables, son premier ami très cool semblait aussi raffoler des jugements cruels où le sort du condamné était malheureusement couru d'avance. Le possesseur de parrains magiques en avait fait les frais, et avait failli se liquéfier sur place devant la sentence issue de l'esprit tourmenté de Gary. Un supplice digne des cirques romains, où les fauves avaient été remplacés par tous ses anciens ennemis.

Aussi cool que l'était la victime, la solitude et l'abandon pouvait rendre vengeur n'importe quel ami fidèle. Et Gary n'y avait pas échappé, hélas.  
Maintenant qu'il avait davantage de recul par rapport à cette affaire, Timmy se rendait compte de l'enfer qu'avait dû subir son ami imaginaire, confiné de force dans un coin sombre de son esprit. À espérer un nouveau souffle de vie, selon les caprices de son créateur, pour mieux faire payer à ce dernier...

Sauf que le moment était mal choisi pour faire ce genre de constat lugubre.  
Grimé en Gary, Timmy vivait son premier rencart amoureux avec son meilleur ami. Le moindre faux pas deviendrait intolérable, même pour le grand Gary. Chester avait beau être beaucoup moins compliqué qu'une fille, son complice de toujours ne voulait pas le décevoir durant ce moment on ne peut plus important pour leur future relation amoureuse.  
Et sans oser le penser, leur couple ! 

Peut-être que dès ce soir, Timmy-Gary allait raccompagner devant chez A.J. celui qui était depuis peu son petit ami. Grâce à cette journée aussi parfaite que la coiffure du type cool conduisant la voiture, tous ces efforts n'allaient pas être vains. Ses efforts et ses attentes, que Timmy s'étonnait presque de prendre si vite très à cœur.  
À présent, il n'était plus cet ami perfide à siffler des insultes choisies sur l'ancien petit ami du blondinet. Mille fois mieux que ces enfantillages, le gamin avait pris les choses en main, avec l'aide miraculeuse de son double imaginaire. Pour une fois que ces fées n'étaient pas les seules et uniques organisatrices de ses moindres désirs.

 

Enfin, Cosmo et Wanda avaient tout de même sauvé leur filleul à la dernière minute. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire démarrer sa pimpante voiture de sport, il avait eu l'idée de génie. Presque aussi spectaculaire que l'était les idées lumineuses de Jimmy Neutron.   
Timmy Turner préférait fonctionner à l'imagination. Aidé des inspirations subtiles pour parfaire cette journée avec son futur petit ami.

Dans son idée de départ, le jeune homme pensait emmener Chester à un simple match de baseball. Pas besoin d'être l'ami d'enfance de la cible pour savoir ses goûts les plus évidents. Son ami pourrait simplement penser que Timmy avait brièvement parlé de lui à Gary, pour ensuite accepter et apprécier cette invitation.  
Sans oublier que l'inégalable pointure du genre cool n'aurait pas approuvé un minable petit match avec des joueurs bas de gamme. Ni de rester des heures sur des gradins de fortune, au lieu d'un stade digne de ce nom.

Voilà pourquoi la magie de ses bonnes fées lui avait sauvé la mise.  
Au lieu de forcer Gary à articuler quelques explications oiseuses, Timmy avait simplement fait la demande de posséder deux places pour un match de plus haute qualité. Et sans froisser les règles de la magie, puisque le gamin devenu bien rodé avait ajouté qu'il devait s’agir de places venant de tomber des poches d'un maladroit supporter.   
Trop amusés pour faire des reproches à leur petit protégé, ses parrains magiques avaient fait apparaître dans ses mains les précieux billets.   
Wanda avait tout de même ajouté qu'elle n'était pas sûre que tout ceci soit bien correct, malgré la demande rusée et bien formulée de son filleul. Hélas, après des remerciements de circonstances, Timmy ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Il préférait admirer ces petits bouts de papier à sûrement faire toute la différence...

Le Gary de substitution ne croyait pas si bien dire. En profitant d'un petit ralentissement sur la route, le gamin avait brandi tel un prestidigitateur les fameux billets devant le nez de son passager.  
Timmy ne lui avait pas fait l'affront de l'emmener voir un match où pourraient se trouver l'équipe des Bankees. Le véritable Gary n'était pas censé savoir que Chester s'était ridiculisé devant ces joueurs reconnus et acclamés, mais cette bévue pourrait jeter un froid sur leur rendez-vous à pourtant si bien commencer. Et à toujours plus se bonifier ! 

Malgré ses lunettes de soleil, Timmy avait remarqué que les yeux de son meilleur ami s'étaient illuminés en comprenant qu'ils allaient assister à un vrai match, comme ceux vus à la télévision. Si son regard et ses sens d'ami d'enfance ne lui faisaient pas défaut, le gamin avait même eu l'impression que le blondinet allait le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier. Mais Chester s'était repris à temps, estimant peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas assez Gary pour se montrer si familier.  
Son ami devait vraiment tenir à leur relation grimpante, car ce joueur de baseball raté n'était pas du genre à se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. Sauf à travers les yeux du type si classe à ses côtés, celui avait lequel il semblait si différent. Troublé peut-être aussi, mais pas complètement endormi par de belles paroles. Car Chester lui avait tout de même demandé comment il avait eu ces places, à réserver des mois à l'avance et souvent une fortune à acheter sur le net. 

Parfaitement en accord avec les réponses cools et immédiates de Gary, pour ne laisser la place à aucun malaise, l'acteur jouant son rôle avait déjà prévu cette question et sa réponse.  
Pour pouvoir offrir à Chester un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, et lâcher le plus naturellement du monde qu'il avait ses combines.

Timmy avait entendu cette réplique dans un film. De la bouche d'un homme beaucoup moins cool que son ami imaginaire, le faux Gary pouvait donc se permettre d'ajouter une touche personnelle à sa propre réponse.  
En l'agrémentant d'un petit geste léger et un brin romantique, en effleurant de son index la joue de celui qui était à la fois son nouvel et meilleur ami. À feindre de toucher une mèche de ses cheveux, en se comportant avec l'élégante nonchalance de Gary.  
En puisant surtout dans l'énergie cool de ce dernier pour ne pas se transformer en écrevisse, à force de repenser qu'il venait de presque caresser amoureusement son complice. Sans avoir eu besoin de nombreux efforts pour ressembler au dragueur qu'était son modèle actuel, le délit s'était fait juste en écoutant son cœur.  
Enfin, la réalité était bien moins mièvre : Timmy avait tout bêtement eu cette envie soudaine de tendresse. Aidé par la présence cool de Gary, Chester ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui et sa trop grande sensibilité. Au contraire même, vu son grand sourire ravi. Et son petit regard un peu trop complice, mais d'une complicité beaucoup moins pure que celle qui unissait d'habitude les deux gamins. Comme devaient le faire deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Comme Timmy espérait un jour pouvoir le faire sans s'imaginer rire nerveusement. 

 

En mettant de côté la brève tension sexuelle présente depuis que Gary avait touché du doigt sa seule et unique cible, le reste du trajet s'était passé sans encombre.   
Ces places pour le match auquel ils allaient assister sauvaient la mise de ce dragueur aux épaules pas encore assez solides. À moins que cela ne soit plutôt Chester, qui comblait sans le vouloir ce qui aurait pu devenir un moment gênant.  
Sans chercher à répondre aux avances de Gary, le blondinet avait plutôt parlé de sa grande passion pour le baseball. Une passion transmise par son père, un sport souvent pratiqué avec son meilleur ami. Sous son masque cool, Timmy ne le savait que trop bien.  
Et malgré leur peu de talent qui se transmettait de père en fils, le joueur malchanceux vivait ce sport à sa façon. En suivant régulièrement les matchs, même si son niveau ne décollait pas d'un iota. Et en donnant des conseils aux jeunes joueurs débutants. Quoi de mieux que le pire joueur de baseball pour apprendre à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que lui. D'après l'avis de Chester McBadbat lui-même !

Sur l'honneur de leur amitié ne datant pas d'hier, Timmy pouvait confirmer le niveau catastrophique de son ami. Ainsi que sa sincérité à toute épreuve.  
Devant un gars aussi cool que Gary, Chester ne cherchait pas à frimer ou à s'inventer une vie mille fois plus glorieuse. Fidèle à lui-même, son complice était sincère et transparent sur son existence loin d'être brillante. À côté de celle de l'ami imaginaire, et peut-être aussi face à la vie dorée de Timmy Turner.  
Bien sûr, avec ses parrains magiques le bienheureux gamin avait un avantage monstrueux sur les jeunes de son âge. Cette chance et ces pouvoirs lui avaient bien des fois fait tourner la tête. Aujourd'hui encore, la facilité à jongler entre la réalité et la fiction lui donnait presque le tournis. Heureusement, la stabilité que lui apportait son meilleur ami allait sûrement empêcher le jeune homme de commettre quelques catastrophes. 

Ayant été élevé à la dure, Chester possédait une maturité très différente de celle de ses camarades. Le blondinet était donc considéré comme une créature des plus étranges selon une bonne partie de la population, et un indésirable par les parents des élèves de son école.  
Si son père avait des castes attitrées, comme celles d'éternel perdant honteux et de déchet de la société, le gamin encore préservé de quelques humiliations passait tout de même pour un pestiféré.  
Rares étaient les parents à autoriser leurs précieux bambins le droit de jouer avec ce gamin mal élevé et un peu instable. 

Aux yeux du juge, à n'accepter aucune contestation, nommé Gary, Chester serait une personne des plus intéressantes. D'abord grâce à son physique loin d'être désagréable, à lui donner envie de passer ses mains sur cette peau légèrement bronzée et sûrement très douce. À en juger par l'attitude de ce petit blondinet, celui-ci ne devait pas être bien farouche. Tout pour plaire à l'esprit retors du véritable double imaginaire. Ravi d'avoir un prétendant aussi original offert sur un plateau d'argent : Un gamin un peu bizarre, voir atteint d'une certaine folie, qui le rendait totalement désinhibé et désintéressé du regard des autres. Sauf quand il s'agissait de son père, comme ce dernier ignorait que son fils était gay.  
La seule raison à pouvoir rendre l'ami imaginaire raisonnable. En gardant cette romance secrète devant sa restreinte belle famille, mais sûrement pas devant son précieux public.  
Ce maître de l'art cool aimait trop parader, que toutes les lumières soient braquées sur lui.  
Le caractère de son créateur n'était pas si tapageur. Quoique Timmy admettait volontiers qu'à l'époque de son coup de foudre pour la jolie Trixie, si par miracle ils seraient sortis ensemble, il n'aurait pas manqué d'étaler sa fierté devant le monde entier.   
Dès leur premier rendez-vous, le jeune homme aurait gardé un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles par le simple fait de tenir Trixie Tang par la main. D'avoir la chance d'être son petit ami, de se vanter mentalement d'être enfin parvenu à la séduire, et de le faire savoir à tous les regards envieux ou admiratifs. 

En fait, avec n'importe quelle fille au moins aussi bien que Trixie, Timmy n'imaginait pas que son premier rendez-vous amoureux serait comme celui-ci.  
Déguisé de la tête aux pieds, à devoir présenter un simulacre du talent de Gary. Et surtout, avoir ce fameux rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami. Un résultat aux antipodes de ses premières et innocentes premières attentes de l'amour.

Ce n'est que devant l'air sincèrement réjoui de Chester que le faux Gary comprenait combien ses vaines espérances n'étaient rien à côté du moment vécu actuellement. Un premier rendez-vous sans aucun doute très étrange, mais ô combien appréciable.   
Assez semblable aux moments purement amicaux que le gamin avait eus avec son meilleur ami, lors de leurs sorties diverses.  
Un instant de complicité agréable, revigorant, avec en plus un zeste de romantisme. De petits regards définitivement amoureux que lui envoyait son ami. Quand ce n'était pas des sourires très proches du sourire rêveur destiné au véritable Gary.

De quoi poster Timmy-Gary sur un petit nuage. Place peu confortable pour suivre le match, mais qu'importe. Il pouvait toujours demander à Chester de lui raconter en détail chaque coup décisif. Pendant ce temps-là, le gamin pouvait observer discrètement mais de façon cool son petit ami à en devenir. Et pour ne pas être troublé plus que de raison par l'attirance physique beaucoup moins incertaine qu'il commençait à avoir vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami, Timmy préférait penser à la suite du programme.  
Le déroulement final de cette journée parfaite du premier rendez-vous. L’apothéose pour officialiser leur relation, sans se soucier de ce qui allait advenir ensuite. Il y avait plus important pour le moment.  
Comme penser aux petits détails romantiques. Se creuser la cervelle pour trouver ce qui pourrait le plus plaire à Chester. Le faire tomber dans les bras de Gary, dans le cadre le plus cool et passionné qu'il soit. Et pour ce faire, l'imagination du gamin à casquette rose marchait à pleine vitesse.

 

Pour commencer, un premier moment amoureux digne de ce nom n'était rien sans un moment en tête-à- tête, un dîner sous les étoiles...


	9. Chapter 9

La journée était maintenant bien entamée, et jusque-là il s'agissait d'une perfection digne de Gary.  
Même durant leurs sorties dites normales, Timmy avait rarement vu Chester aussi radieux. Presque déjà totalement comblé par la présence de Gary, prêt à passer encore d'autres moments de ce genre avec lui.  
L'avenir de ce gars si cool s'annonçait de façon brillante, mais il n'en était pas de même pour Timmy. Timmy l'usurpateur, à avoir grandement trituré ses pensées durant le match de baseball que son meilleur ami avait adoré, bien sûr. Mais sûrement pas autant que ce cher Gary, à qui il avait offert tant d’œillades.  
Hélas, ces douces vacances n'allaient pas être éternelles. Le faux Gary allait bien devoir retourner chez lui, pour laisser la place à son créateur. Celui qui allait devoir retrouver sa vie bien terne, et l'amitié de Chester après être devenu son presque petit ami très cool. Et d'avoir eu droit à son affection si particulière, celle qu'il réservait à son amour du passé, revenu par miracle.

Avant qu'arrive ce cruel moment futur, ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait profiter de l'instant présent ? Pour cette fois, l'ami des fées s'en remettait entièrement à cette expression lui sauvant la mise. Pour le moment...

 

Gary jusque dans les moindres détails, Timmy n'avait pas lésiné pour conclure ce rendez-vous et passer une soirée idéalement cool.  
Ainsi, toujours avec l'aide de la fidèle voiture magique, ils étaient allés se chercher un repas à emporter pour manger dehors. Seuls, dans un coin de campagne proche de Dimmsdale. À être tranquilles pour admirer le jour qui tombait. Et dans une ambiance parfaite pour faire évoluer leur relation rendue à un point décisif.  
Sans se l'avouer, tous les deux devaient tomber d'accord sur ce point.  
Autrement, ils ne seraient pas à manger en se pressant plus que de raison. La faute à la faim, sûrement, mais également à l'envie encore plus dévorante de reprendre leurs interminables conversations. S'observer et discuter, en profitant de ce sympathique pique-nique.

Quoique, c'était bien plus romantique qu'un banal pique-nique en amoureux, grâce à la présence devenue indispensable de Gary. Cet aventurier voguant jour et nuit, se perdant encore dans ses glorieux mensonges où il disait adorer conduire tard.  
Dans le calme du soir, le mystère de la nuit. Ces côtés excitants et effrayants étaient devenus un plaisir sans prix.  
Le gamin avouait aussi qu'à l'instant, profitant de l'occasion, il ne voudrait les partager avec personne d'autre que le charmant petit blondinet à côté de lui. 

Le côté fleur bleue et sensible de Timmy n'allait pas si mal avec la classe absolue de Gary. Chester l'appréciait sans conteste, sinon il ne se serait pas rapproché. De quelques centimètres, mais de trop près. Dangereusement près de l'endroit où le faux Gary était assis.  
Aussi calme que pourrait l'être son ami imaginaire, le jeune homme ne suait plus à grosses gouttes comme la veille. Bien sûr il était toute chose devant cette proximité, et encore plus face au visage définitivement trop proche de son ami.  
Son autre ami, son ami imaginaire, dirait que cette situation était merveilleusement pratique pour profiter de cette si belle occasion. Sortir le grand jeu et les bons mots. Et, pour une fois, ce charmeur infatigable avait peut-être raison.

Peut-être aussi que le côté magique de la pénombre y était pour quelque chose, mais Timmy trouvait son complice de toujours encore plus mignon et attirant ce soir. Pourtant, c'était toujours ce bon vieux Chester, à le regarder avec son éternel sourire parfois qualifié de stupide. Un sourire que Gary, le vrai, trouverait très attrayant. Toutes les invitations intéressantes l'étaient, d'après sa logique très cool. 

En parlant de l'influence du gars le plus cool, le gamin ne savait pas s'il était inspiré par les manières de Gary, mais il mourrait d'envie de passer tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son futur petit ami. Sourire d'un air tendre mais pas trop, et murmurer qu'il lui plaisait. Lui caresser la joue en attendant sa réponse, ou en l’observant encore de longues minutes.  
Timmy-Gary donnait déjà les premières mesures en retirant lentement ses lunettes de soleil. Tout en observant son vis-à-vis sur le point de dire quelque chose. Une déclaration, ou alors une bonne blague sur leurs sentiments... Est-ce que le vrai Gary pourrait laisser sa conquête faire le premier pas, ou alors il préférait prendre les choses en main ?   
En y réfléchissant bien, l'ami imaginaire étant lui-même une partie de son créateur, il devait être aussi sensible que Timmy, parfois...

Qu'importe le romantisme un minimum imposé à Gary, celui qui l'incarnait ne voulait pas attendre maintenant qu'il n'hésitait plus. Qu'il savait qu'il en avait vraiment envie.  
Ne sachant pas exactement s'il agissait sous l'impulsion de son double imaginaire ou la sienne, Timmy avait finalement posé ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.   
Pas vraiment un baiser surprise, puisque la dernière phrase de la part de Gary et le rapprochement de Chester pouvaient prédire de la suite. 

Un hésitant puis un peu plus tendre baiser. Que Gary aurait trouvé sûrement mièvre et banal à côté de tous ceux qu'il avait dû donner, mais que Timmy savourait à chaque seconde. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste étrange. Surtout en cogitant qu'il était en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami le prenant pour son premier amour.  
Mais au contact de ses lèvres si douces, de l'émotion de son complice que Timmy pouvait ressentir quand ce dernier avait serré sa main dans la sienne, tout détail gênant était effacé. Le gamin très curieux se disait juste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que les lèvres d'un garçon puissent être aussi délicates. Et avoir un goût sucré à la fraise rappelant les bonbons.   
Ce détail achevait de rendre délicieuse cette embrassade, et de rendre Timmy presque aussi entreprenant que son ami imaginaire. À serrer étroitement contre lui celui qu'il était toujours en train d'embrasser, passant en même temps sa langue sur la bouche à la saveur entêtante et étrangement familière. C'était même presque rassurant de faire cette chose d'adulte si redoutée avec autour de lui une odeur et un goût rassurants.

Sans plus attendre, Timmy allait avoir la réponse à son interrogation. Alors que Chester l'ignorait, et qu'il pensait plutôt que le passionné mais attentionné Gary lui demandait l'autorisation avant d'accentuer leur baiser.   
Ce Gary plus timoré que son modèle, mais qui avait sagement laissé son ami fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche.   
Ça aussi c'était étrange, et même communément qualifié de dégoûtant. En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, Timmy se souvenait du temps où Chester et lui jugeaient le moindre bisou de répugnant. Et que jamais ils n'allaient embrasser quelqu'un de la sorte.  
À l'époque, le gamin à casquette rose pensait que sa seule exception allait être Trixie. Et des années après, il était en fait question de la personne avec laquelle il avait tant critiqué les côtés crasseux des trucs purement amoureux. 

Une bien douce ironie qui l'aurait à n'en point douter fait joyeusement sourire ou rire, si le gamin rêveur n'était pas occupé à s'adonner à cette activité dite répugnante. De coller sa langue à celle de son ami, pour ensuite lentement la retirer, puis retourner la chercher avec envie.   
En fait c'était bien plus que simplement sale. C'était grisant, entêtant, fort, délicieux. Et peut-être un peu dégoûtant aussi, mais pas assez pour briser cet échange romantique de salive.

 

Sans oublier d'être salutaire pour enfin comprendre d'où venait cette saveur sucrée.  
En arrêtant momentanément leurs suites de contacts buccaux, Timmy avait senti quelque chose dans sa bouche.  
Dieu merci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un morceau de fer acéré provenant de l'appareil dentaire de son ami, mais juste d'un inoffensif chewing-gum. Le coupable maintenant bien évident de ce si bon goût sucré, ayant eu un rôle presque primordial pour leur premier baiser.  
Et qui faisait rire Chester de bon cœur en constatant la mine étonnée de Gary, puis de le voir mâcher en souriant nonchalamment ce qu'il venait de gagner suite à sa récente exploration.   
Sans passer par la case 'Avis de Gary', Timmy avait d'ailleurs très envie de retourner à l'aventure. D'à nouveau sentir leurs lèvres se coller et de savourer cette sensation toujours plus passionnée et délicate.

Encore figé de surprise et de doux contentement, Timmy n'avait néanmoins pas bougé d'une oreille en sentant son ami revenir pour cette fois se serrer directement contre lui. Sans baiser de réponse, hélas. Il avait juste senti son corps se presser au sien, ses mains sur les siennes, le visage familier de son ami se nicher dans son cou, ses cheveux se frotter contre sa joue... Le gamin n'avait peut-être pas perdu au change.

À ce moment précis, l’odeur du shampoing bon marché était comparable à toutes les divines essences du Paradis.  
Ce n'était que de simples contacts, un rapprochement prémisse d'un baiser sûrement passionné à venir. Pourtant, le faux Gary touchait déjà le septième ciel. Toute la soirée, voire la nuit, il aurait pu rester ainsi. À regarder le ciel, échanger quelques mots avec Chester entre deux baisers. Pour finir par s'endormir dans ses bras au petit matin.  
Gary, le vrai, aurait sûrement approuvé cette nuit blanche. Sauf que lui ne se serait sûrement pas endormi, mais aurait veillé sur le sommeil de son nouveau petit ami attitré.  
Ce chanceux de Gary, et son créateur tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Ils n'avaient plus dix ans, tous les deux n'allaient pas rester des heures à observer les étoiles ou compter les brins d'herbe. Même les conversations devenaient ennuyeuses quand on avait autre chose en tête.  
Aussi vraie que l'était la classe jamais assez estimée de Gary, celui-ci saurait les yeux fermés comment agir après une révélation de sentiments à coup de baisers enflammés.  
Jamais ce jeune homme si classe se serait retrouvé coincé, balbutiant mentalement, incapable de se décider de la marche à suivre pour la suite.  
Ne sachant pas s'il devait à nouveau embrasser son ami, ou si ça risquait de faire de trop. Pourtant, c'était sûrement mieux de faire quelque chose de romantique avant de commencer à le toucher. Du moins, à l'effleurer. Le caresser gentiment, en espérant que Chester ne soit pas trop vexé ou étonné que le grand Gary se contente de lui caresser la tête, comme il était coutume de le faire à un petit chien.

Car son meilleur ami, lui, n'hésitait pas. Pour montrer à son premier amour qu'il n'était plus un petit enfant et que ses sentiments étaient forts après avoir refait surface. D'où ses caresses presque insistantes sur le torse de celui que le gamin pensait être l'unique Gary.  
Et non cette petite vierge effarouchée qu'était à présent Timmy Turner. Complètement démuni face au rôle de Gary, qu'il devait assurer jusqu'au bout, malgré cette appréhension dévorante. Ses lacunes évidentes par rapport à l’immense savoir-faire sensuel de Gary.  
Mais son ami imaginaire pouvait très bien lui souffler à l’oreille quelques-uns de ses conseils plus confidentiels. À commencer par se relâcher et ne penser qu'avec ses propres désirs, ce que les gestes dictaient plus facilement que le cerveau surmené en de pareilles circonstances. Que dans ces moments-là, les caresses faisaient bien plus d'effet que les compliments. Concluant ses sages paroles en lâchant que le petit Timmy était bien misérable, à côté de sa cool perfection. À avoir bavé de façon pitoyable pendant des années sur une fille à présent devenue son amie. Qu'au lieu de draguer, il s'était amusé à rire bêtement devant des sites pour adultes, tout fier de son effronterie.  
Seulement, le courage actuel du gamin à casquette rose pourrait surprendre d'une meilleure manière l'impitoyable maître de l'art cool.

Timmy apprenait vite, ou suivait méticuleusement les conseils. En fixant langoureusement son meilleur ami, avant de lui offrir un rapide baiser destiné à le faire languir en attendant le prochain, beaucoup plus intense. Tellement intense que le blondinet s'était retrouvé couché sur Timmy-Gary. De son plein gré, ou selon le bon vouloir de Timmy. Ce dernier, perdu dans son rôle ou se retrouvant à la perfection dans les agissements de Gary... Un agréable mystère à abuser sans aucune retenue.  
Où le plus inexpérimenté des deux, malgré ses faux airs de type cool, tremblait légèrement d'émotions. Sentir Chester se coller toujours plus à lui pour lui rendre son baiser, cela avait de quoi troubler. Et donc d'avoir son corps trop proche du sien, lui faisant puiser dans les réserves de force secrète de celui qu'il incarnait.

Pour ne pas fondre à force de rougir de doux embarras, Timmy-Gary avait adopté l’attitude parfaitement cool qu'il devait tenir à tout instant. Ce que Gary aurait fait s'il était vraiment en couple avec le meilleur ami de son vieil ami Timmy.  
Ce cher Timmy, très bon élève face aux conseils de son double, qui profitait de ce rapprochement pour balader ses mains à des endroits stratégiques. Se rendre compte que ce n'était finalement pas si gênant ou compliqué.

Au contraire, c'était plutôt agréable de lui caresser doucement le dos, en savourant ce nouveau baiser offert gracieusement.  
De le lui rendre, tout en postant possessivement ses mains sur les hanches osseuses de son ami.  
Et de continuer de l'embrasser tant bien que mal, en descendant négligemment ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Pour le peloter comme aurait pu le faire Gary, et avait dû le faire Larry. Mais Timmy se considérait bien au-dessus de ces tristes sires. Lui au moins était sincère, malgré sa fausse identité que Chester ignorait. Le blondinet se contentait d'approuver les attouchements du soi-disant Gary en de petits gémissements qui à eux seuls ravissaient le vrai Timmy à prendre de plus en plus confiance.

 

Dans la confusion des caresses et des émotions, le gamin se sentait bien. Aimant toujours davantage ce genre de sensations provoquées par la personne de son meilleur ami.  
Son corps aussi se manifestait joyeusement pour montrer son pic de contentement. Bien que ce détail devait être tout à fait normal. Même Gary aurait été excité en se retrouvant dans cette situation, à tripoter et embrasser celui qu'il était censé aimer.   
Si son ami d'enfance lui faisait autant d'effet, c'était bien qu'il était peut-être un peu amoureux et attiré, sinon son cerveau serait à lui envoyer les premiers signaux de détresse.

Enfin, il commençait tout de même à lui en envoyer. D'urgence, sonnant l'alerte rouge cool mais alarmante pour le statut de Gary.  
Comme il se retrouvait enfin seul avec son premier amour, manifestant en plus du désir à son égard, Chester ne voulait sûrement pas rater l'occasion de consommer leurs sentiments mutuels.  
Des sentiments purs et partagés par Gary le véritable ami imaginaire, son usurpateur en doutait fortement. Au mieux, Gary pourrait s'amuser de ce blondinet très naïf et heureusement pas trop moche.   
Timmy, bien que très troublé pour toutes les manifestations étranges mais agréables de son corps, était tout à coup beaucoup moins amusé et confiant. À peiner pour assurer le lourd rôle du type le plus cool à tout moment. Sauf pour ce moment, précisément.

Il se sentait incapable d'assurer devant son ami, qui devait le prendre pour une bête de sexe. Un pseudo pro, à blêmir de panique en sentant les mains de son complice descendre lentement en direction de son ventre. Pour la première fois depuis la mise en place de son rôle si cool, le gamin perdait complètement pied. En mettant de côté ses désirs purement primaires, il n'avait qu'une envie : Disparaître sous terre.

Pourquoi avait-il demandé à ses parrains magiques de ne pas l'épauler dans son jeu dangereux ?   
Pourquoi s'être amusé à fixer ce maudit rendez-vous ?  
Pourquoi avoir imité Gary surtout ?!  
Juste pour plaire à Chester, en étant finalement un dégonflé au moment le plus important ?  
Même sans faire de vœux, le gamin privé momentanément de ses fées provoquait des catastrophes. 

 

Et puis, c'était de toute façon Chester qui avait commencé. Tout était de sa faute depuis le début.  
Même les réactions étranges de son corps, Timmy était prêt à parier qu'elles n'étaient pas normales. Son corps encore vierge et innocent avait été embrouillé par les idées vicieuses de son meilleur ami. Juste à cause de cet incident très grave...!  
Certes, cette histoire commençait à dater maintenant. Et tous les deux n'en avaient plus reparlé par la suite. Ils ne s'en étaient même pas fâchés, et préféraient en rire.

Pourtant, Timmy s'en souvenait toujours très bien.  
Cette soirée insignifiante, où Chester était venu dormir chez lui. Où ils avaient, comme bien souvent, tranquillement regardé la télévision et joué à des jeux vidéo. Jusqu'à cet instant traumatisant où son ami d'enfance lui avait pincé les fesses. Sans raison apparente, juste pour s'amuser. Ou exprès pour le faire perdre pendant un moment décisif du jeu. 

Heureusement, ils avaient été les deux uniques témoins. Seuls, dans la chambre du gamin à casquette rose, qui avait sursauté puis envoyé un regard choqué et furibond à son ami. Ce dernier s'était contenté d'éclater de rire, en affirmant que la tête de son compère était impayable. Au final, encouragé par la bonne humeur de son ami, Timmy l'avait accompagné dans son hilarité. Toujours un peu vexé, mais n'y prêtant pas grande attention. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Chester adorait faire des blagues. Pas toujours de très bon goût ou à la moralité douteuse, mais il n'avait jamais eu de geste déplacé envers son meilleur ami. À part celui-ci.  
Et peut-être d'autres, quand ils dormaient ensemble, en toute amitié. Mais le possesseur de parrains magiques doutait fortement que son ami de toujours ait profité de son sommeil, ils avaient trop de respect l'un pour l'autre.   
Raison pour laquelle Timmy n'avait pas été rebuté par les préférences de son ami. Il lui faisait toujours confiance, même en tant que Gary. Et ne lui en voulait donc pas de délibérément le toucher, comme il était amoureux de Gary, ça devenait évident. 

Le toucher de façon plus douce et intime que durant cette brève affaire sordide du passé. En passant délicatement ses mains sous son t-shirt, pour les faire se balader en diverses caresses sur le torse de l'intouchable Gary. Le simple Timmy Turner, pas aussi parfait que son ami imaginaire so cool, se délectait de ces attouchements. Il ne savait pas son ami si attentionné, presque romantique, en accompagnant ses caresses de petits baisers au creux de son cou. Un endroit atrocement sensible, bien plus que Timmy ne l'aurait imaginé. 

Par contre, ce dont il se serait douté sans problème, c'était bien que Chester soit très enthousiaste de se retrouver si proche de son premier amour si cool.  
La doublure du grand Gary était bien placée pour le savoir, l'entrejambe de son ami était collée contre son ventre. Ce détail aussi devait être normal et naturel. Même celui qui concernait la pensée actuelle de Timmy. Celle à lui souffler d'en profiter, lui aussi, et toucher son ami.  
Un conseil de Gary, assurément. Son ami imaginaire laissait généreusement sa place à son créateur pour que celui-ci puisse se fixer sur ce point. Faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, tout en découvrant s'il était vraiment attiré et aimait toucher un garçon. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, pour voir les choses bien grossièrement. 

C'était peut-être un brin égoïste, du vilain profit, ou un test risqué. Voire répréhensible, pour les plus moralisateurs. Mais la chose était tentante.  
Cela ne devenait pas un crime, juste un petit quiproquo où tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Le blondinet était fou amoureux de Gary, sûrement plus que lors de son unique rencontre avec le vrai. Et Timmy avait bien sûr toujours quelques craintes, mais sa curiosité et son envie de briser leur chaste amitié étaient également assez fortes.

Il suffisait juste d’omettre que Chester le prenait pour son grand amour revenu, et que le voleur d'identité n'y voyait pas encore très clair dans ses sentiments.  
Facile à faire, pour le vrai Gary.


	10. Chapter 10

Gary n'était pas un monstre.  
Son ami imaginaire avait presque faillit le tuer, c'était un point à ne pas négliger, mais face à une personne sincèrement amoureuse de lui, ce gars plus cool que cruel ne pourrait rester insensible.

Même sans sentiments amoureux sincères, Gary pourrait, à l'aide de son charme et de ses gestes agiles, offrir avec classe à l'heureux élu un moment de pur plaisir.   
Que sa chère victime se torde de plaisir, jusqu'à avouer ses sentiments, entre ses soupirs de bien-être. En récoltant un sourire satisfait, et une réponse positive de la part de son bourreau très doué, en plus d'inspirer la classe.

Et non de juste servir de cobaye et de passe-temps à celui qui était toujours un sale gamin immature, sous son masque très cool. Un ami bien égoïste, malgré l'ingéniosité de ses idées, et ses talents d'acteur très louables.  
Timmy se sentait toujours envoûté par la présence de Chester. À sincèrement apprécier sa présence, sans oublier son attention pas seulement purement amicale.  
Se retrouver si proche de son ami lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, un stress rempli d’adrénaline. Tout en lui apportant une agréable chaleur, au niveau du visage et dans le bas ventre. Le genre de réactions sûrement aussi naturelles que toutes les autres. Des réactions normales que Gary devait connaître sur le bout des doigts, alors que Timmy se retrouvait avec la gorge nouée d'angoisse.

Pas de peur ou de honte, mais à cause de Chester. Cette fois, le blondinet était déclaré coupable pour une bonne raison.   
Aussi tentante que l'était la situation, le gamin ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas abuser des sentiments de son meilleur ami. En plus de violenter ses propres sentiments, ses timides émotions, à peine oser s'affirmer, s'épanouir. Qui se retrouveraient trop vite sur un chemin trop complexe, sûrement pas désagréable mais totalement inconnu. Une première expérience sûrement peu idéale à découvrir en se faisant passer pour un autre.

 

Et puis, s'il s'amusait à toucher son meilleur ami, celui-ci voudrait sûrement poser ses mains sur le très désiré Gary. Ce dernier, bien qu'intouchable et très cool, ne pourrait se dérober. Comment un profiteur comme Gary pourrait refuser à son petit ami de lui montrer ses sentiments d'une façon plus charnelle qu'en l'embrassant. 

Le presque fautif rongé de remords s'était repris à temps. Reprenant officiellement ses esprits à une pensée tout à fait stupide. Que, malgré la pénombre, Chester allait découvrir la supercherie en s’apercevant que l'abonné au style cool avait des sous-vêtements roses.   
Quelque chose de normal chez Timmy, mais une injure grave à la personne de Gary. 

Fort de cette fatalité, l'excuse parfaite et pratique pour couper court ses élucubrations, le faux Gary avait doucement repoussé son meilleur ami. Pas de gaieté de cœur, mais encore une fois pour sauver Timmy.  
En murmurant qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer, que cet endroit n'était pas assez cool pour eux. Avec un de ces sourires à la Gary pour accompagner ce refus construit de façon cool, n'ayant pourtant pas suffit à rendre acceptable ce changement brutal de programme.

À la seconde d'après, au simple hochement de tête de son ami qui évitait volontairement son regard, Timmy regrettait ses paroles. Cette réplique, celle qui avait sonné comme la première faute et faux-pas dans son rôle sans tache du parfait Gary.  
Malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour rattraper le coup et revenir embrasser langoureusement celui dont le rôle de petit ami était encore en suspens. Cela serait plus ridicule que cool.  
Surtout que son presque petit ami n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien pour déclencher une approche d'excuse. À lui tourner fatalement le dos, en l’attendant près de la voiture. 

La mort dans l'âme, Timmy-Gary ne pouvait que le rejoindre d'un pas hésitant. Grappiller quelques forces cools issues de Gary pour garder la tête haute. Ouvrir la voiture d'un calme olympien, attendre sans un tremblement que son ami se décide à y rentrer. Pour ensuite s'y installer à son tour, après une silencieuse inspiration sûrement vaine pour le regonfler de courage.  
Face à cette ambiance pesante, c'était de puissance magique dont le gamin avait besoin. Mais pas question d'encore plus se couvrir de ridicule.  
Tout en continuant de contrôler ses gestes pour ne laisser échapper aucun malaise, le faux Gary remettait la voiture en route. Au moins, pour conduire, il n'allait pas faire d'erreur. Le seul sans faute qui était assuré.

 

En plus de cette erreur inimaginable de la part du donneur de leçons en matière de choses cools, Timmy savait qu'il avait vexé son ami.  
Chester pensait peut-être qu'après mûres réflexions et quelques attouchements purement scientifiques sur la personne de ce petit blondinet amoureux, Gary ne voulait finalement pas de lui. Qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour le type si cool qu'il était.  
Vu l'instabilité du vrai Gary, peut-être que celui-ci se serait lassé de la personne trop banale qu'était Chester. Grâce au manque d'attention de son créateur, l'ami imaginaire avait appris à ne pas s'attacher, ne pas aimer sincèrement que ça soit en amitié ou en amour.   
Justement, son créateur, le Timmy actuel qui n'était plus un petit garçon dispersé et facilement égoïste (ou beaucoup moins), ne pouvait plus se passer de ce que représentait maintenant la présence de son compère. De leur relation, à un rang bien au-dessus de la sacro-sainte amitié.

Les souvenirs très frais de leurs baisers, le souffle de son ami, son corps si proche du sien, le jeune homme voulait y goûter à nouveau. Il voulait lui prendre la main aussi, la serrer doucement dans la sienne et apprécier ce contact sûrement bien stupide au fond. Une fois ce moment mièvre passé, l'inviter à faire d'autres sorties, lui offrir des cadeaux et lui dire des choses à l'eau de rose, que son ami accueillerait avec humour pour cacher son trouble.   
En attendant ces beaux jours bien lointains, la seule chose que Timmy pouvait savourer était ce chewing-gum gagné au cours de leur petit combat rapproché. Une preuve pour certifier que ce moment n'avait pas été un rêve.  
Qu'ils s'étaient bien embrassés. Que Chester l'aimait vraiment.  
Enfin, qu'il aimait Gary. Si c'était toujours le cas, malgré le changement de comportement soudain de ce grand héros.

Décidément, ça serait vraiment trop bête de tout briser pour cette simple petite embrouille. Ce refus pas complètement malvenu. Cette phrase apparue de façon un peu brutale dans leur cocon. L’entêtement de Timmy et l'honneur de Gary n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, un nouveau rendez-vous allait être fixé pour le lendemain même. En tant que Gary, Timmy en faisait le serment.  
Et pas question de faire appel à ses fées pour changer les choses. Le gamin ne tenait pas à raconter de long en large le déroulement de sa soirée, ni ses sentiments étranges qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami.  
Les choses étaient bien assez compliquées comme ça.

 

Sans même consulter Chester, Gary le conducteur cool qui n’oubliait pas d'être prudent l'avait conduit comme la fois précédente devant la demeure d’A.J.. Autant éviter une autre situation délicate, d'autant plus qu'il avait la première à régler expressément. À l'instant même.

Avant de laisser son complice le remercier, le faux Gary avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Et lui proposait d'avoir le plaisir d'à nouveau sortir avec lui, dès le lendemain.  
Dans sa tête, Timmy applaudissait ce jeu de mot que Gary aurait totalement instauré comme sa création personnelle.  
Chester également devait l'approuver, vu la brillance de son sourire. Détail qui avait presque fait soupirer de soulagement Timmy-Gary, quoique ce dernier devait surtout se retenir de sauter de joie à la réponse positive de son ami. Très inspiré lui aussi, le blondinet ajoutait même qu'il voulait bien sortir avec lui tout court. 

Le Gary de substitution l'avait approuvé d'un petit rire satisfait, et d'une étreinte parfaite pour sceller leur relation. En le serrant presque farouchement dans ses bras, tellement Timmy avait eu peur de l'avoir perdu en tant que petit ami. Chester pourrait simplement penser que Gary était du genre passionné. Une chance que cette voiture, par la magie qui l'habitait ou grâce à son luxe, n'était pas trop inconfortable pour ce genre de câlin rapproché.  
Reprenant naturellement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sans penser à la petite bévue de tout à l'heure, à plutôt savourer ce nouveau baiser. Délicieusement long, exprès pour profiter du temps trop court qu'il leur restait.

Ces hésitations de petit garçon apeuré, Timmy n'y pensait plus. Il nageait bien trop dans le bonheur depuis que son meilleur ami était devenu officiellement son petit ami. Le petit ami de Gary. Ce rôle tortueux lui soufflant d'embrasser sa moitié avec plus d'ardeur, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se coincer la langue dans l'usine métallique qu'abritait sa bouche. Si pour l'instant il n'y avait eu aucun incident, cela ne voulait pas dire que le danger était écarté...

C'était aussi une idée de Gary de lui tirer très doucement les cheveux pour avoir accès à sa gorge, de manière à y déposer des petits baisers. D'après les calculs toujours exacts de l'ami imaginaire, c'était censé faire gémir de contentement le partenaire, et non le faire glousser. Mais les petits rires de Chester restaient adorables, pouvaient avoir quelque chose de sensuel vu la situation. Ils devenaient enfin de légers gémissements agréables à l'oreille, lorsque Gary avait glissé à Timmy l'astucieuse idée de passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de son ami.

Le gamin utilisait la couverture de son double imaginaire pour caresser le dos de celui qui était enfin son petit ami, et se dire que sa peau était incroyablement douce. Sans se soucier que ses sentiments lui faisaient sûrement tout idéaliser, juste montrer à son ami son contentement à l'aide d'un énième baiser. Lui rendre au passage son chewing-gum, puis mordre volontairement sa lèvre inférieure pour le taquiner. Et ne pas regretter son geste, même en voyant Chester se lever de son siège dans l'idée de carrément s'installer sur lui.   
De doublement rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris tout à l'heure, par la faute inavouée du petit Timmy tout ému de se faire tripoter par son ami d'enfance.

Le même Timmy qui n'avait pas eu le temps de paniquer, un bruit strident de klaxon l'avait tiré de sa brûlante rêverie. Sans le vouloir, le blondinet avait posé sa main sur le volant, ou alors l'automobile s'était manifestée comme par magie. Pilotée à distance par l’œil parental de ses parrains magiques... Ce dernier point était malgré tout à confirmer.

Sa propre voiture le trahissait dans un moment aussi important, ou lui sauvait la mise. Le gamin ne savait que penser, bien qu'il avait ri à la suite de son meilleur ami. Lui aussi tout confus face à ce brutal retour à la réalité.  
Le charme était rompu, mais cette caressante mélodie allait reprendre dès demain. Comme Chester le lui avait confirmé, et 'Gary' lui avait renchéri en l'embrassant. Désormais, le jeune homme allait adorer pouvoir répondre à son ami de cette manière. Seul son cœur se serrait tristement en voyant son petit ami s'éloigner. Ce puissant et sensible organe s'était à nouveau emballé au moment où son propriétaire avait aperçu Chester, de loin, lui faire un dernier signe de main.

À cette distance, son ami ne pouvait sûrement pas discerner le splendide sourire niais et amoureux brillant sur le visage du faux Gary. Le vrai n'aurait jamais permis aux muscles de son visage une telle insulte à sa classe. Bien que le seul juge de l'art cool n'aurait pas trouvé quelque chose à redire en répondant d'un même petit salut. Romantique à sa façon, c'est-à-dire très classe.

 

Rempli d'euphorie et des doux sentiments qui ne le quittaient plus depuis ce rendez-vous à graver d'une pierre blanche, Timmy roulait jusqu'à chez lui. Le cœur léger et tambourinant, l'esprit impatient d'être à demain. Et toujours ce même sourire niais dans le rang des expressions faciales récurrentes.  
Peu importe. Le gamin pensait à Chester, au tournant qu'avait pris leur relation grâce à l'aide secourable de Gary. Toujours sous le nom de Gary, un nouveau moment en amoureux allait avoir lieu la journée suivante.  
Que demander de plus, à part que le temps passe plus vite. La fatigue n'osait même pas pointer le bout de son nez. D'autres émotions devaient prendre toute la place...   
Nullement fatigué, Timmy avait au contraire envie de faire la fête toute la nuit. Ouvrant même le bal en exécutant quelques pas de danse maladroits en descendant de sa voiture, et en allant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le show continuait pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte. Et rejoignait joyeusement sa chambre en chatonnant, posant son blouson sur sa chaise de bureau, toujours tout sourire.  
Tel avait été le petit spectacle de retour offert par Timmy Turner pour ses parrains magiques.

À chaque fois que leur filleul était heureux, les poissons rouges doués de magie et de parole partageaient cette joie. Sans oublier que parfois, cette bonne humeur résultait sur quelques problèmes. Mais que pouvait-il arriver à Timmy si celui-ci était surveillé attentivement par son ami imaginaire... Wanda aurait aimé être aussi confiante que son mari, à faire confiance au côté cool de Gary.  
Comment ne pas avoir confiance en observant le bonheur confiant de leur filleul, toujours posté sur son petit nuage.

Confortablement allongé sur son lit, Timmy-Gary s'offrait un petit retour dans le passé. Un pèle-mêle de chaque instant notable de son récent rendez-vous. Mettant volontairement de côté le sujet rasoir qu'était Larry. Ce loser ne méritait pas qu'on s'attarde sur son sort, en plus d'avoir été superbement battu à plates coutures.  
Derrière les verres sombres de ses lunettes, le faux Gary avait observé assidûment le sourire tant désiré que Chester lui offrait enfin. Ses sourires, le contact électrisant de ses mains, la magie indéfinissable de ses baisers.  
Et en parlant de magie... 

 

\- On dirait que ton dîner aux chandelles s'est bien passé, Timmy !

 

À nouveau arraché trop brusquement à de bien agréables pensées, Timmy regardait Cosmo d'un air suspicieux. Certes il avait un jour de retard, mais son parrain magique semblait trop bien renseigné. L'éventualité d'une caméra magique dissimulée dans la voiture quittait son rang d'idée farfelue. Ça rendait les choses d'ailleurs beaucoup plus gênantes...

Heureusement, l'intervention de Wanda avait ôté cette paranoïa une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

\- À voir ta tête, on devine sans mal que ta soirée a été...romantique.

 

Très romantique en effet.  
Magique aussi, avait eu envie d'enchérir Timmy. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d’alimenter ce feu dangereux. Ses bonnes fées devaient croire que ce flambeur qu'était Gary avait profité de ses charmes pour passer la soirée avec une jolie fille. Le tout en étant Timmy, sous la peinture cool.

Autant les laisser broder sur cette histoire, le gamin n'avait pas la tête à servir quelques explications vaseuses. Ni de parler de son attirance sûrement mal vue pour son meilleur ami.  
Wanda et Cosmo appréciaient Chester, le mystère restait à ce titre entier si ce dernier savait leur existence. Ce qui était sûr, c’était que l'ami de Timmy croyait en la magie.  
Mais le malheureux gamin ne pouvait décemment pas confier à ses parrains magiques qu'il avait des sentiments enfouis pour son ami d'enfance. Les fées avaient beau ne pas mal juger les unions différentes, Timmy ne pouvait parler d'une chose qu'il avait toujours lui-même peine à croire.  
Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, des années auparavant.

Chester avait raison, Trixie était son premier amour. Cette fille si belle et parfaite en tout point. Très féminine, tout en raffolant des comics. À l'époque, le petit garçon pensait avoir trouvé la femme parfaite. Son idéal féminin, et la seule à mériter son amour.  
Son meilleur ami, et premier véritable ami, Chester Mcbadbat n'éveillait en lui aucun sentiment amoureux. C'était juste un gamin qu'il adorait, avec lequel Timmy passait toujours de bons moments.  
Durant ces jeunes années innocentes, l'amitié entre A.J. et Chester ne l'avait pas dérangé. Pas comme plus récemment. Parfois, le possesseur de parrains magiques s'était juste senti de trop à côté de son duo d'amis qui passaient finalement beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
Malgré tout, Chester restait son meilleur ami. Le genre de belle amitié aussi incassable que celles présentes dans les films.

 

Était-ce le fait d'être devenu ami avec Trixie, ou d'avoir appris que son fidèle complice était homosexuel qui avait provoqué le déclic ?  
Libéré de l'amour obsessionnel qu'il nourrissait pour cette fille populaire, et de découvrir une autre facette de son ami avait peut-être été la clef. Un détail pour comprendre que malgré son coup de foudre, il n'y avait pas que Trixie sur Terre. Et qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir différent, à ne pas s'intéresser qu'aux filles, à s'imaginer en couple avec son meilleur ami...

Cela pourrait être un sujet intéressant à creuser pour son grand moment à venir, demain. Demander à Chester comment il avait vécu son coup de foudre pour Gary. Pour lui-même donc...  
Timmy n'était que l'acteur qui jouait l'ami imaginaire trop aimé et demandé.


	11. Chapter 11

À force de fatiguer ses pensées avec les événements de la soirée d'hier, Timmy croyait dur comme fer y rêver. Le voulait ardemment, de la manière dont il formulait ses souhaits, d'avance enjoué de revivre cet instant dans le monde des songes.  
Hélas, sa nuit avait été plus calme que son rendez-vous passé. Point de rêve avec la présence exigée de Chester, le meilleur ami de ce dernier en était presque déçu. Sauf que, fort de ses sentiments, son moral était inébranlable. Le visage rayonnant de ce sourire stupide tout juste installé, Timmy se disait simplement que l’absence de rêve était le signe évident d'une très bonne journée à venir.  
Pourquoi se complaire dans ses rêveries frustrantes quand le jeune homme pouvait les vivre.

Tout à l'heure, dans le lieu devenu son antichambre pour recevoir ses fans, alias les fans de Gary, c'était surtout son petit ami qu'il allait retrouver.  
Car c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, maintenant que leur relation n'avait plus rien à faire dans la case de l'amitié. Gary n'avait vraiment pas mis longtemps pour gagner le cœur de Chester, et d'avoir droit à ses baisers.  
En fait, c'était presque trop facile. Mais Timmy ne s'en étonnait pas puisqu'il s'agissait de la magie cool entourant son ami imaginaire. Aller draguer n'importe quelle autre cible se serait également terminé sur une victoire.  
C'était plutôt de se retrouver projeté au rang de petit ami, alors qu'il occupait avant celui de meilleur ami. Entamer ses amours avec celui qu'il avait connu à l'école maternelle, et que le gamin avait appris à apprécier. À aimer aussi. Sinon il ne serait pas à penser d'avance quel mot doux lui glisser à l'oreille en le revoyant.

Quoique, ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.  
Hier, avec du regret perceptible dans la voix, son ami l'avait prévenu que pour leur prochain rendez-vous il allait venir un peu plus tard dans la journée. Qu'après son travail, il avait promis à son père de l'aider à bouger quelques meubles.  
Ayant de la force à revendre et à vouloir gagner la sympathie admirative de tout le monde, Gary ne se serait pas dégonflé pour proposer son aide. Mais Timmy doutait fortement que son complice soit fier de montrer à ce cher Gary sa pauvreté.  
Il était peut-être aussi un peu trop tôt pour se présenter comme le petit ami officiel au père de sa moitié. Si les présentations officielles se faisaient un jour.

Ravalant son impatience, l'acteur presque rodé pour jouer le rôle de l'inimitable Gary n'avait pas changé ses plans. En après-midi, il allait se rendre dans la salle d'arcades. Le passage obligatoire depuis le retour du si cool ami imaginaire et l'avancement de ses petits shows. Le moment parfait pour subir une montée de confiance en soi, tout en faisant plaisir à quelques gamins que Timmy connaissait plus ou moins. Les plus populaires d'entre eux, jamais le simple Timmy Turner n'aurait osé les approcher. Alors que maintenant, ces gamins trop appréciés s'intéressaient aveuglement à Gary.  
Être cool ouvrait vraiment toutes les portes, celles de l'amitié comme de l'amour... Le possesseur de parrains magiques en avait fait l'expérience, lors d'un de ses anciens vœux qui avait failli se terminer en catastrophe. Ce désastre n'allait pas se reproduire, il n'était plus le petit garçon imprudent d'autrefois. Enfin, beaucoup moins. 

 

Ce n'était peut-être pas très poli envers ses bonnes fées lui tenant compagnie pour déjeuner, mais Timmy était resté pensif et silencieux.  
Se demandant si Chester aimait juste Gary pour son physique avantageux et son coté cool. Si l'ami imaginaire avait, par exemple et totalement par hasard, été comme son créateur, est ce que le blondinet lui aurait manifesté les mêmes sentiments.  
Pas sûr. Pas du tout même.  
Son ami semblait s'intéresser aux gars qui en imposaient, un minimum gentils, et avec de la classe. Peut-être que sa vie médiocre le faisait se tourner vers des partenaires censés représenter ses idéaux. Ou qu'il était tout bêtement attiré par les êtres aussi beaux que Chip Skylark, et naturellement effrayé par les filles dites parfaites. Au moins, Timmy n'était pas une fille, il pouvait espérer avoir une petite chance de lui plaire. Si jamais Gary décidait un beau jour de lui laisser sa place encore tiède.

Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille, le faux Gary s'était presque engagé auprès du meilleur ami de Timmy, et ce dernier ne tenait pas à perdre cette relation au devenir passionnel.  
Il n'avait même presque plus du tout honte de penser qu'il était en effet amoureux de son meilleur ami, ce n'était finalement pas une chose si grave et désagréable.  
Bien au contraire.  
Gonflé à bloc, le gamin avait presque envie de tout avouer à ses parrains magiques. De partager sa joie avec eux, de peut-être espérer quelques conseils de leur part.

Enfin, pas tout de suite. Cette relation était encore toute neuve et fragile. Pour son bien, et pour celui des deux protagonistes elle allait aussi devoir demeurer secrète. Un point moins agréable, car malgré la classe absolue de Gary, leur relation ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde.  
Tout ceci allait contrecarrer leurs sorties en amoureux à venir. Impossible de se tenir la main en public, de manifester leurs sentiments et de se présenter comme n'importe quel couple le ferait. Sauf si Gary, aidé d'un peu de magie, s'en mêlait. Et qu'ils passaient tous les deux des vacances dans un endroit où personne ne les connaissait... 

Son sourire barbouillé d'amour s'étirait tout à coup en un rictus orné de ruse. Le plus innocemment du monde, Timmy demandait à ses fées si cela leur plairait de passer les vacances sur une île paradisiaque.  
Repensant sûrement à leur dernière confrontation avec le vrai ami imaginaire, Cosmo était horrifié et totalement contre ce séjour entouré des clones de Timmy et de l'encombrant Gary. Wanda devait simplement se demander si ce rôle ne montait pas un peu trop à la tête de son filleul. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire sa façon de penser à ce dernier, car le jeune homme avait préféré s'expliquer avant de crouler sous l'inquiétude de ses fées. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui devait rester un jour sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

Le domaine loin de tout de Gary n'était pas la destination de voyage prévue. Timmy pensait plutôt à un endroit idéal et très apprécié pour son dépaysement. Wanda et Cosmo le connaissaient bien, eux-mêmes avaient déjà fait un tour à Hawaï.  
En fait, le faux Gary ignorait pourquoi son choix s'était porté sur ce lieu plutôt qu'un autre. Hawaï, c'était un peu le cliché ambulant, grouillant de touristes en cette période de l'année.  
Admettant qu'avec l'aide de ses bonnes fées le couple pourrait se trouver dans des endroits plus paisibles, cela ne réglait pas tout.

Chester n'allait peut-être pas être convaincu par ce voyage. Ni de laisser tout en plan et partir si vite, aux bras d'un gars avec lequel il sortait depuis si peu de temps.  
Et...  
Le cerveau de Timmy Turner devait être ramolli par ces mièvres sentiments amoureux. Le gamin allait presque oublier qu'il était question de Chester McBadbat. Son meilleur ami, toujours partant pour des aventures abracadabrantes. Que ça soit dans la décharge du coin, ou au fin fond d'une forêt inhospitalière. En plus, le blondinet n'allait sûrement pas se poser de questions si son patron lui accordait de nombreux jours de congé. En étant soudainement devenu généreux grâce à l’envoûtement de quelques fées. Et puis, son ami semblait tellement aimer Gary qu'il ne pourrait qu'accepter ce premier voyage en amoureux. Sans ukulélé (un cousin direct du banjo), mais dans les bras du type le plus cool qui soit.   
Pas besoin d'emmagasiner tout un tas d'arguments pour le faire céder, Chester allait tout de suite accepter.

Les deux fées elles-mêmes étaient aux anges en apprenant la destination du voyage. Et qu'elles allaient en plus savoir l'identité de cette personne pour qui leur petit Timmy faisait tant de folies.  
Sans vraiment y réfléchir, le jeune homme avait pris la décision prochaine d'avouer sa relation à ses parrains magiques.  
Sûrement les seuls à être mis au courant, car ils restaient ses plus fidèles alliés compréhensifs et toujours là pour le tirer des mauvais pas.

Reste à savoir si c'était ce séjour hawaïen à venir qui rendait ses parrains si joviaux, ou bien les présentations à l'élu de son cœur enfin fixées. Les fées devaient être très touchées que Timmy les désigne en premier pour ses premiers pas en matière d'amour.  
Et pas n'importe quel genre de romance, une histoire d'amour aussi différente que l'était le bienheureux gamin à posséder des parrains magiques.

Un gamin toujours aussi ordinaire pour les autres, que personne ne comprenait vraiment. Une fois que cette presque bête curieuse avait endossé son rôle cool, tout le monde était à ses pieds. Buvait ses paroles.  
Une raison selon lui très bonne pour ne pas perdre de temps à retrouver ses fans bien aimés.

 

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de le revoir, mais Timmy, en plus de parfaire son rôle de Gary, avait l'impression d'être à la place de Chip Skylark. D'être entouré continuellement de ses admirateurs, à qui chaque minutes il fallait plaire. Sourire, paraître toujours le plus cool et bien portant possible. Apporter un peu de joie et de rêve aux gens jeunes et moins jeunes. Gary était le divin mélange entre une fée et un chanteur à succès. Sauf que l'ami imaginaire, en plus d'être cool, était unique.  
Irréel et doté de sa propre magie, à la différence de son seul véritable ami. Son créateur, tout à coup légèrement en peine dans son propre terrain de jeu. Au milieu de ses fans, avec lesquels le type jonglant entre la classe et l'attitude cool ne cessait d'exposer ses aventures. Timmy utilisait ses dernières munitions. Les idées puisées à chaud dans son imagination ne lui faisant jamais défaut, mais qui montraient quelques signes de fatigue.  
Jouer au type cool ne devenait pas lassait, son esprit était juste ailleurs cet après-midi.

Celui ci était resté dans ses songes, seul avec Chester, à mélanger le vrai et les rêves. À mourir d'impatience de rendre réels les faits seulement imaginés et espérés.  
À gommer, à l'aide de cette relation amoureuse, le temps trop long qu'il avait passé à négliger son meilleur ami. Certains pourraient le traiter d’égoïste, d'autres d'étourdis, ou bien d'enfant perdu dans son monde. Neutre et sans état d'âme, le temps s'était chargé de faire la part des choses. De faire évoluer les trois amis pour les mettre face à quelques problèmes ou points importants qu'ils voulaient éviter de voir.

C'était, certes, bien confortable de se dire que l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami l'avait parfois rendu distant. Que les quelques dysfonctionnements de leur amitié étaient après tout bien naturels si les attirances avaient voulu s'en mêler. Timmy faisait aussi le rapprochement avec ce fameux coup de foudre, et comprenait que cet amour ne devait donc pas dater d'hier. Que Chester aimait Gary depuis cinq ans. Mais son ami était particulièrement doué pour cacher ses sentiments, et jamais il n'avait voulu prendre le risque de briser leur amitié à cause de ses états d'âme.

Comparé à lui, beaucoup diraient que Chester était un ami en or. Alors que Timmy n'était qu'un sale égocentrique. Totalement perdu dans son monde, dans la magie secrète de ses fées. Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été un bon confident, ou un ami digne de garder des secrets très importants.   
Et puisqu'il était question de copinage...

Ce cher A.J. semblait vouloir gagner l'amitié du toujours très en vogue Gary. Revenu à la charge pour lui parler de sujets aussi passionnants qu'un interminable documentaire, Timmy-Gary se montrait malgré tout poli avec celui qui était son autre ami de confiance.  
Et puis, avec une pointe d'amusement, le faux Gary se demandait si A.J. avait entendu un klaxon hier soir devant chez lui. Si, par curiosité, il avait été voir à la fenêtre et avait aperçu Chester sortant d'une voiture des plus luxueuses et cools. Assez pour appartenir à Gary.  
Alors que Timmy se disait que c'était bien sûr impossible, le plus futé de l'école l'avait fait douter. A.J. ne manquant pas d'être observateur, ou se doutant de leur relation, avait apostrophé son interlocuteur en le prévenant que s'il cherchait Chester, celui-ci allait venir que bien plus tard. Qu'il avait pas mal de choses à faire avant de venir se détendre au milieu des jeux et de ses amis.

S'il avait été question de Timmy pris sur le fait d'une trop grande attention envers son meilleur ami, le gamin aurait piqué un fard en répondant maladroitement. Mais pour Gary, assumant totalement ses relations et le moindre de ses gestes, il se contentait de répondre qu'il le savait déjà. Que leur ami commun l'avait prévenu hier soir.  
Peut-être bien que A.J. avait quelques doutes et n'était pas dupe de ce petit jeu, car il avait souri et simplement ajouté que Chester l'aimait beaucoup. Qu'il avait justement parlé de lui peu de temps avant son retour. Et ça, Timmy était bien placé pour le savoir puisque c'était précisément cette révélation qui l'avait convaincu de se faire passer pour son merveilleux ami imaginaire. 

Enfin, le plus intelligent de la bande, mais aussi le plus vantard, s'aventurait sur un sujet de conversation des plus intéressants.  
Beaucoup plus intéressant.  
Sans que la présence de Timmy Turner, pourtant si proche, n'empêche la sincérité de la confidence.  
Tant pis si ses admirateurs se plaignaient d'être mis de côté, son rendez-vous amoureux tardif allait permettre un show plus long, alors qu'ils n'aillent pas demander un remboursement.  
Loin d'être naïf en matière d'amour malgré sa grande passion pour les études, A.J. devait se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Chester et l'ami (imaginaire) de Timmy. Ainsi, il jugeait être préférable d'en apprendre plus à celui qui allait peut-être devenir un jour le fiancé de son ami.

Certaines choses, Timmy les savait déjà. Que Gary était le premier amour de Chester, que ce dernier n'était pas très riche mais avait un cœur d'or. Qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi sarcastique et agressif que la fille la plus populaire d'une école. Mais était loyal et attentionné envers ses amis, peut-être un brin possessif aussi.  
Par contre, le jeune homme ignorait que sa présence, quand il était sous le profil de Timmy, avait apporté tant de bonnes choses dans la vie de Chester. Qu'un de ses plus grands trésors était leur amitié, cette relation qui avait tant compté et comptait toujours beaucoup dans sa vie.  
Le prenant pour l'inégalable Gary, A.J. lui confiait même que parfois il était jaloux de l'amitié si forte et complice entre ses deux amis. Qu'il avait donc été ravi d'avoir pu travailler avec Chester pour le journal de l'école. Et de passer du temps seul avec lui, quand Timmy semblait trop occupé. De quoi raviver la flamme de la jalousie dans l'esprit de ce dernier.

En tant que Timmy Turner, cette question était impossible et embarrassante, mais Gary pouvait tout se permettre. Par exemple, de demander malicieusement à ce petit profiteur s'il n'était pas un peu amoureux du meilleur ami de Timmy.  
Avoir enfin pu se libérer du poids de cette question aurait presque suffi à le soulager. Jusqu'à la réponse du grand génie bien hilare en ce moment. Comme si le gars le plus cool de la ville venait de sortir une blague à la hauteur de son talent, A.J. riait franchement, et non pour masquer son trouble à cet indiscret ou saugrenu questionnement.  
Calmant sa crise de rire, et se faisant remarquer par quelques curieux, l'élève modèle affirmait qu'il n'était pas question d'amour dans leur amitié. Même d’ambiguïté amoureuse.   
Que de toute façon, il avait déjà une petite amie et était plutôt branché filles. Que si un jour il devait aller avec un homme ça ne serait sûrement pas son ami. Au risque de compliquer voir briser leur amitié, malgré son attirance pour les jolies blondes.

Il n'en demandait pas tant, mais n'aurait pas imaginé mieux. Gary confirmait à A.J. que son comportement était très cool. Que les belles amitiés aussi indéfectibles étaient rares, qu'il fallait donc en prendre soin. Et Timmy s'adonnait mentalement à une petite danse de la joie. Depuis le temps, il avait une certaine confiance en son ami à l'intellect si avancé, mais avoir la confirmation qu'aucun triangle amoureux n’allait avoir lieu était un ravissant soulagement.  
Le gamin en était presque triste de ne pouvoir rejouer le rôle de Timantha pour combler les sentiments de son ami, et le conforter dans ses attirances. Mais ces temps-ci, Timmy était trop dépassé pour assurer plusieurs rôles à la fois.

 

Au cours de leur premier rendez-vous illustré dans un petit fast-food et mis en couleur par les racontars de Gary, Timmy s'était gentiment moqué de Chester. En se disant qu'avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'ami imaginaire aussi classe qu'en retard, le blondinet aurait pu l'attendre de longues heures.  
Son meilleur ami ne s'était pas donné cette peine, puisque c'était finalement Timmy qui s'en était chargé.

Offrant de son temps presque tout un après-midi à ceux qui l'admiraient et notaient mentalement ses paroles. Sans oublier de discuter avec quelques-uns de ses amis proches, ou plutôt ceux de son rôle de Timmy Turner. Dont la source d'informations primordiales était A.J.. À l'écouter avec l'oreille attentive qu'était devenu Gary, Timmy en avait appris davantage sur son petit ami actuel. Chester, vu par le troisième membre de leur groupe, plutôt doué pour analyser et observer les gens.

 

Le rôle si cool de Gary était vraiment une arme redoutable. Déstabilisante mais excitante.  
Et en parlant de choses à déstabiliser et exciter, celle arrivant en tête venait enfin de se faire annoncer dans la salle d'arcades.  
Malgré sa joie bondissante, Timmy tenait à garder le sang-froid de Gary. Celui-ci ne se perdait pas en surplus d'effusions affectives en public. Ce n'était tout simplement pas cool. L'ami imaginaire était plutôt du genre à attendre que sa chère et tendre moitié vienne jusqu'à lui.  
Pour ne pas avoir trop mauvaise conscience, Timmy se disait que cela avait un petit côté appréciable. Observer sa cible à la dérobée, sourire d'un air satisfait en voyant son petit ami le remarquer, lui sourire à son tour, finir par s'approcher de lui.  
Bien sûr, c'était Gary qui pensait toutes ces choses. Et commentait mentalement tel ou tel détail physique de son ami comme très mignon et sexy. Si par pur hasard Timmy le pensait, c'était pour apporter un peu plus de réalisme à son rôle...  
En tout cas, c'était sans perdre de temps à consulter sa conscience en tant qu'ami que Timmy-Gary s'était penché à l'oreille de Chester, pour lui souffler une formule de bienvenue à sa façon. Vivement approuvé par les légers rougissements et le sourire malicieux de son complice. Vaguement imaginée par A.J., se demandant, d'après les regards et les réactions qu'il avait notés, si Gary avait avoué à Chester qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Ou qu'il adorait particulièrement comment son jeans lui moulait les fesses.   
Le mystère restait entier et faisait partie du charme.

À présent, fausser compagnie à ses loyaux admirateurs pour entamer son vrai rendez-vous en amoureux lui semblait être une obligation d'une évidence même.  
Tenant tout de même à son image malgré qu'elle soit aussi fictive que Gary, Timmy avait promis sa présence habituelle le lendemain. Maintenant qu'ils étaient censés être un couple, Chester et lui devaient passer plus de temps ensemble.  
Mais au contact d'une idole à succès, à savoir Chip Skylark, le gamin avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais décevoir ses fans. Alors il pouvait bien leur accorder un peu de son temps. Son meilleur ami devait bien avoir remarqué les obligations de la star la plus cool, et sortir avec lui en connaissance de cause.

Si le coté possessif de Chester avait compris qu'il devait partager son petit ami, ses sentiments semblaient toujours aussi rayonnants. Forts, sûrement autant que ceux du Gary de substitution. En entendant son ami lui dire qu'il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit, Timmy avait eu envie de lui dire que la même chose s'était produite de son côté.  
Hélas, le vrai Gary ne se blessait pas la bouche à coup de paroles roses de romantisme. Il était cool, et non un amoureux perdu.  
Timmy devait donc s'adapter aux exigences de son ami imaginaire, pour se faire toujours plus aimer de Chester. Et répondre qu'il allait donc le garder toute la nuit à ses côtés.  
Si ce type si cool aimait dominer grâce à sa classe il devait sûrement adorer faire de même avec la personne chère à son cœur. Qu'à la base, elle soit assez bien pour lui, presque aussi cool que l'être entier de Gary.  
Et avoir une certaine emprise sur elle, la contrôler tout en la rendant heureuse.   
Timmy n'avait pas une grande connaissance des relations amoureuses, à part celles qu'il regardait dans les séries gnangnan. Même si un couple homosexuel était sûrement différent par rapport à un couple dit normal, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de vie à deux. Surtout s'il devait jouer au macho avec son meilleur ami.

Encore plus si ce dernier était loin d'être une petite créature amoureuse et inoffensive. À peine installé dans sa voiture, Timmy-Gary comprenait très bien que Chester avait aussi son mot à dire. Entré en premier dans la si belle automobile, le blondinet avait attrapé par le col de son blouson celui qu'il prenait pour Gary. Pour aussitôt lui coller un baiser qui à lui seul attestait du manque s'étant installé depuis les quelques heures où ils s'étaient quittés.

Depuis qu'il avait atteint son but et en savourait les avantages, Timmy n'avait jamais été autant conquis par son idée. Une de ses meilleures idées depuis bien longtemps.  
Se faire passer pour le premier amour de son meilleur ami, pouvoir l'embrasser à son tour, passer brièvement ses mains sur son corps et son visage pour vérifier que tout ceci était bien réel. Qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver depuis hier soir. Que ce n'était pas non plus le résultat d'un souhait, mais sa propre intervention des plus fructueuses.  
Et le jeune homme n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Bien sûr, la situation était parfaite et digne d'être encadrée, mais le rôle principal de Gary n'était pas encore terminé. Il était même tout juste en train de commencer.

Brisant à regret leur étreinte, le pseudo Gary remettait en place ses lunettes de soleil d'une façon très cool. En expliquant à son petit ami qu'ils ne devaient pas traîner pour le programme qu'il avait prévu dans son esprit tapissé de perfection. Une chance que les envies de Gary savaient cohabiter avec les idées inépuisables de Timmy.  
En plus de bien sûr connaître les goûts de son meilleur ami. 

Tout d'abord, le passage obligé pour tout couple démarrant leur romance, un petit moment au cinéma. Ensuite, calculant à la minute près, le petit ami le plus cool qui puisse exister comptait emmener sa moitié au restaurant. Pour bien sûr dîner en tête-à-tête, mais également pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qui ne pouvait que plaire à Chester. Timmy en mettait sa main à couper, et Gary affirmait qu'on ne pouvait lui refuser une offre pareille. Comme prévu, il était question des fameuses vacances à Hawaï.

Est-ce que tous ces dictons stupides sur l'amitié disaient vrai, et Chester était vraiment capable de lire dans les pensées de son ami d'enfance malgré que celui-ci soit méconnaissable. C'était en tout cas l'impression qui était vaguement passée dans l'esprit de Timmy. Jaugeant le froncement de sourcils de son ami, suivi par son demi-sourire presque hésitant... Soit son meilleur ami possédait ce don, soit il se faisait de fausses idées en croyant que Gary allait déjà lui passer la bague au doigt.

L'embarquer en voiture jusqu'à Las Vegas pour un mariage officieux, et finir sur un voyage de noce sur l'île paradisiaque.   
Une idée digne d'être trouvée et mise en œuvre par son double imaginaire.  
Hélas, Timmy avait déjà appris des situations dangereusement alléchantes devenant désastreuses par le passé. Grâce à certains vœux, il savait que tout pouvait très mal se terminer. En particulier quand ses fées adorées n'étaient pas là pour réparer quelques bêtises.

Mais Timmy était confiant pour cette soirée, rien n'allait dégénérer. Aussi sûr que l'était la classe de Gary.


	12. Chapter 12

Pour trouver une erreur, il fallait récapituler les choses depuis le début. En analysant minutieusement chaque partie.  
Même la plus petite faute pouvait avoir son rôle à jouer. Voir le rôle plus important pour installer l'incompréhension du résultat. Le résultat qui n'était pas encore final mais s'approchait dangereusement de la fin.

Pourtant, après maints et maints retours en arrière, Timmy ne voyait pas ce qui clochait. La soirée avait été un exemple de perfection auquel Gary lui-même aurait accordé un A +.

 

Malgré un début des plus angoissants, un véritable choix moral. Quand le faux Gary s'était fait la réflexion de quel genre de films Gary pourrait raffoler et approuver.  
Surtout pas des films romantiques. Timmy avait dû par la force mettre de côté son envie d'émotions pour son premier vrai rendez-vous.  
Les films d'horreurs étaient une véritable idée de génie pour faire trembler de peur la personne aimée et invitée au cinéma. Seulement si Chester n'était pas du genre à s'amuser devant ces films d'épouvante, et mourir de rire en voyant son meilleur ami terrorisé devant des scènes trop réalistes. Pas sûr de faire toujours autant rire son ami si celui-ci voyait le trop cool Gary rapetisser d'angoisse sur son siège. De quoi fortement baisser dans son estime, et surtout son amour.  
Plus qu'à se rabattre sur les films d'action. Encore fallait-il en trouver un qui saurait attendrir l'esprit critique de l'ami imaginaire.   
Pas un navet juste à briller pour ses scènes d'action ou sa morale ronflante.

Toutes les magies divines des fées et d'autres créatures magiques pacifiques avec le gamin doté de parrains magiques s'étaient concertées, et s'étaient montrées clémentes.  
Aujourd'hui justement, et dans ce cinéma précis, il y avait la rediffusion d'un film de Crimson Chin. Gary, et surtout Timmy, ne pouvaient rêver mieux. Expliquer à Chester, cette fois sans mentir, que ce héros était un de ses modèles depuis des années avait suffit pour porter son appréciation à son zénith.  
Bien sûr que Timmy Turner savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami adorait Crimson Chin, tout comme lui. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils lisaient les aventures de leur héros, vantaient ses victoires et ses aventures. Tout en se moquant gentiment, avec un plaisir pas du tout coupable, de Crash Nebula, le héros préféré de A.J.. Crash Nebula savait se défendre, mais n'était pas aussi classe que leur justicier préféré.   
Chester prêchait un convaincu, mais c'était au combien adorable de l'écouter parler de son héros. Tout en soulignant, sûrement par politesse pour leur ami commun, que ce cher Timmy adorait tout autant ce super héros. Qu'il avait même une sacrée collection de comics, et des modèles collector de figurines Crimson Chin trouvés sur Internet. Comme par magie... 

Le long du film miraculeux, Timmy-Gary n'avait pas osé tenter une approche et embrasser son petit ami.  
Sans complexe, le vrai Gary ne se serait pas formalisé des gens les entourant. Et aurait roulé une pelle à son cher petit blondinet, juste après la tirade héroïque du super héros.   
Mais le plus hésitant Timmy était beaucoup moins sûr. En jetant quelques regards discrets vers son meilleur ami, il avait remarqué que celui-ci paraissait à fond dans le film. L'en tirer même par un baiser romantique aurait été maladroit. Se faire surprendre par un curieux, encore pire.

Prudent, le talentueux acteur interprétant le rôle de Gary avait préféré se rabattre sur des choses plus discrètes, mais pareillement romantiques. Comme de poser sa main sur celle de Chester, et brûler intérieurement quand celui-ci la serrait amoureusement avec la sienne.  
L'obscurité complice l’empêchait de se faire remarquer avec ses petites rougeurs aux joues. Et ses francs rougissements, lorsque son ami, soudainement très entreprenant, lui avait fait du pied. Ce petit profiteur allait avoir une bonne correction au moment où ils allaient se retrouver au restaurant. Cachées sous la table, ses mains pourraient exécuter toutes les pires vengeances. Bien que Timmy sentait ses joues brûler de plus belle en s'imaginant tenir les mains de Chester, et le regarder dans les yeux. Une scène assez cool et intense pour l'ami imaginaire, et sûrement son créateur encore tout troublé par ses pensées un peu trop explicites. 

 

Pour ça aussi, le fameux film lui avait sauvé la mise. En sortant tous les deux du cinéma, avant que son petit ami ne s'amuse à le charrier sur son visage étrangement rouge, le faux Gary avouait que durant un film aussi bien et prenant, il vivait presque l'action au côté du héros. Surtout quand il admirait ce dernier.  
Vivement approuvé par Chester, expliquant que lui aussi adorait s'adonner à ce genre de petit jeu, malgré son âge. Son ami d'enfance aimait tellement l'écouter parler avec cette voix si douce et joyeuse, directement adressée à Gary, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire taire en déblatérant ses histoires censées être cools.  
Le jeune homme ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir fait ses petites crises de jalousie, encore moins son rôle ultra cool, tellement il avait désiré que son ami lui parle de cette manière. Le regarde avec tant d'émotions. En attendant peut-être que Gary lui dise qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le savait maintenant qu'ils venaient de se revoir.  
Et qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, revenus à bord de leur pimpante voiture.

Au lieu de la déclaration, armé d'un rictus charmeur et accoudé au volant, le dragueur invétéré qu'était censé être Gary lâchait à son petit ami qu'il adorait la couleur envoûtante de ses yeux.   
Loin de se laisser embobiner si facilement par de belles paroles, même venant de Gary, Chester lui avait demandé ironiquement à combien de filles il avait fait ce compliment. Et à Timmy-Gary de répondre, avec un grand sourire innocent, qu'il était la première.

En fait, c'était la vérité pure. Mais le vrai Gary était censé avoir connu plusieurs romances, tous genres confondus. Tant pis si son interprète devait faire preuve d'une imagination survitaminée pour rendre son personnage crédible.  
Il ne devait pas trop mal se débrouiller, son ami y croyait à son expérience amoureuse. Se vexant pour de faux, montrant volontairement ou non son côté jaloux en demandant combien il y en avait eu avant lui.  
Ce petit jeu dangereux de charme aurait sans doute enchanté Gary, mais Timmy n'était pas sûr d'assurer ces mensonges d'une toute autre nature. Quoique, le goût du risque avait quelque chose d'excitant. Et, bien que cela soit peu loyal, c'était aussi appréciable de voir son meilleur ami être à moitié jaloux. Le gamin n'était tout de même pas tout à fait sûr de s'inventer des ex amours aussi antipathiques que Larry. 

Se basant sur les quelques filles qu'il avait aimées et connues à son échelle, le faux Gary se tissait quelques anciennes conquêtes. Des filles insignifiantes, trop prétentieuses, à continuellement se regarder le nombril. Ou complètement folles d'amour pour lui, quand ce n'était pas folles tout court. Volontairement, le jeune homme ne donnait pas trop de détails, disant simplement que ces donzelles n'avaient pas été assez marquantes pour rester dans son esprit.  
Même tarif pour les garçons, à baver d'admiration devant lui sans montrer leur véritable personnalité. Et donner des raisons d'être aimés, à part leur complète et peu intéressante soumission. Ses véritables expériences avec les personnes de son sexe avoisinant zéro, Timmy s'était fortement inspiré de sa petite troupe de fans. Il s'excuserait plus tard, en leur racontant ses meilleures histoires.

Pour le moment, ses histoires actuelles avaient fait leur effet. Sans se montrer méfiant ou à le harceler de questions, Chester l'avait rassuré à sa façon, en disant que lui non plus n'était pas tombé sur les bonnes personnes. Mais que c'était peut-être de sa faute, car durant ses relations il avait toujours son premier amour en tête.  
Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir son identité, Timmy jouissait déjà du titre de meilleur ami. Et de petit ami, bien que son double imaginaire ait usurpé ce statut comme lui ait pris sa place...

Saisissant cette aubaine, ce cher Gary, qui ne loupait aucune occasion, lui avait murmuré qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de se retrouver. Ensuite, pour achever son intervention de façon cool et romantique, il l'avait enfin embrassé. Le baiser qu'ils étaient censés se donner au cinéma, mais qui était tout aussi agréable dans la solitude de leur luxueux moyen de transport.  
Parfaitement à son aise, le précédemment très hésitant Timmy savourait cet échange. En caressant les cheveux de son ami, et en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. La fougue lui plaisait, mais à cet instant précis il avait besoin de douceur. D'une étreinte passionnée mais très douce.  
Que son petit ami lui offrait sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se le dire. À passer avec autant de délicatesse ses bras autour de son cou, pour accentuer le baiser dans un registre agréablement romantique. Un style tellement loin de la façon de faire habituelle de Chester, que son complice de longue date en aurait presque été amusé. Seulement s'il n'était pas occupé ailleurs.  
C'était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça de répondre à cette embrassade passionnée, sans se risquer à effleurer avec sa langue le piège de fer posé dans la bouche de son ami. Mais tellement agréable d'avoir ce genre de connexion. De se dire tant de choses à l'aide de quelques baisers. D'apprécier la présence de son complice pas seulement en tant qu'ami.   
L'amour avait sa propre magie. Timmy était prêt à pactiser avec, en plus de l'aide magique de ses bonnes fées.

 

Cependant, malgré la beauté de ce sentiment, quelques besoins naturels l'emportaient. Comme celui de manger.  
Même celui qui détenait le monopole du style cool devait bien l'admettre. Et être soulagé que ça ne soit pas son ventre qui avait gargouillé en premier. Il pouvait ainsi proposer à son petit ami de l'inviter pour un dîner très cool et romantique, exclusivement en sa compagnie.  
Et penser d'avance à ce moment en tête-à-tête. Le genre de moment dont il était déjà accro.  
Chester aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas si vite acquiescé avec un grand sourire. Ni pris ce risque inconsidéré, en retirant avec dextérité les lunettes de soleil du merveilleux Gary. Techniquement, le faux Gary, car le vrai n'aurait jamais accepté que son récent petit ami prenne si vite ses aises. Et lui aurait arraché ses lunettes des mains, en répliquant que ces manières n'étaient pas cools.

Celui à jouer son rôle, son créateur bien plus conciliant malgré son trouble en se retrouvant presque mis à nu devant son meilleur ami, restait parfaitement calme. Néanmoins, il était sincèrement flatté en entendant son complice lui souffler qu'il était encore plus cool sans ses lunettes.  
Sûrement, seul Gary pouvait en juger. Il n'empêche que celui qui avait l'honneur de l’incarner n'était pas fâché de profiter de ce compliment rien que pour lui. Ni d'avoir son ami d'enfance l'embrassant avec tendresse, pour confirmer combien ce cher type cool lui plaisait. Un excellent coup de fouet pour assurer le reste de ce rencart on ne peut plus important, et surtout plaisant. 

 

Leur couple ne datait que d'hier, pourtant ils avaient d'avance leurs petites habitudes pour leurs repas rien que tous les deux. Toujours perdus dans un fast-food parmi tant d'autres, profitant de leur tranquillité et d'un certain anonymat.   
S'adaptant continuellement à chaque environnement pour en faire son terrain conquis, Gary, alias l'exemple parfait du gars cool, ne pouvait rêver mieux pour son retour.  
À nager dans le bonheur à peine quelques jours après avoir retrouvé celui qui l'aimait depuis cinq longues années. À l'écouter inlassablement, totalement sous le charme. Oubliant le fait qu'il connaissait la plupart des histoires que Chester lui racontait. De cette manière, le faux Gary avait l'occasion de l'observer s'agiter adorablement.  
Ne pas se dire qu'il était terriblement amoureux, mais préférer penser à ces choses simples et sympathiques : D'avoir toujours plus envie de piquer des petits baisers sur ses joues, ou de lui tenir la main sans raison particulière.  
Pourtant, malgré son pouvoir en tant que gars juste cool ayant tous les droits, Gary ne pouvait que rêvasser en buvant la bouteille qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami. Une boisson gazeuse, la plus banale qui soit, mais complice de nombreux baisers indirects et interdits.

Voulant sûrement l'accompagner dans cette pente d'interdictions bafouées, Chester avait manqué de faire avaler de travers son ami, en frottant presque sans le vouloir sa jambe à la sienne. Quoique, son petit sourire faussement innocent le déclarait comme le coupable idéal.   
Ce satané joueur de baseball raté avait presque failli désarçonner l'implacable Gary. Son statut de petit ami officiel l'autorisait à bien des folies, mais il ne fallait pas aller trop loin...  
Bien qu'en cette soirée partiellement romantique Timmy aussi se sentait pousser des ailes. En volant de façon toujours très cool vers cette dangereuse tentation qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Chester, dorénavant encore plus sensible aux actions aussi cools que romantiques de son petit ami. Ses légers rougissements ne trompaient personne, et sûrement pas le gamin à casquette rose se félicitant d'avoir osé lui prendre la main. Sous la table bien sûr, à l’abri des regards indiscrets et dangereux. Cette précaution pouvait se vanter d'avoir duré trois longues minutes. Et d'avoir permis à ses deux protagonistes de s'échanger des petits regards et des sourires chargés d'émotions.  
De plus, elle ne faisait qu'ajouter du charme à cette parade. Cette introduction pour le projet que Timmy avait en tête. 

Sans préparation mentale pour se jeter à l'eau, Timmy-Gary ne s'était pas fait prier pour aborder le fameux sujet important. Tout comme son créateur, Gary était pourvu de bien peu de patience. Patienter et donner quelques indices à Chester pour qu'il trouve la solution, puis la destination de ce fameux voyage, aurait été bien ennuyeux. Vraiment pas cool.  
De but en blanc, en fixant le blondinet de son regard se voulant le plus séduisant, Timmy avait annoncé le projet de voyage à Hawaï. Un séjour rien que pour tous les deux, pour apprendre à se retrouver, se connaître dans le meilleur cadre qui soit. Ajoutant, en mentant effrontément, qu'il avait l'habitude de passer des vacances sur cette île. Et être son guide serait un privilège doublé d'un grand plaisir.

Ses prédictions s'étaient bien gardées de dire que son compagnon le regarderait de cet air stupide. À être muet de surprise. Presque déçu, comme s'il s'attendait à une autre nouvelle. Ou qu'il aurait préféré un autre pays.  
Ses maigres économies ne lui permettaient pas de faire de grands tours du monde, alors pourquoi Chester n'était pas ravi d'avoir enfin des vacances sans rien payer de sa poche. Aux bras de Gary, que demander de plus !  
Même Larry, aussi beau et doué qu'il était, n'avait jamais dû lui offrir de si beau cadeau. S'il lui en avait offert, à part un peu de son temps...

Les minutes avant que son petit ami se ressaisisse pour exprimer un semblant de joie avaient été trop longues. Ses mots trop précipités, ses sourires tristement forcés.  
Et Timmy connaissait trop bien son ami pour ne pas remarquer qu'il jouait la comédie. Qu'il faisait semblant d'être emballé par l'idée si cool de Gary. Pour lui plaire, ne pas froisser son amour et sa générosité.  
Est-ce que c'était aussi flagrant, de son côté, quand il agissait à la manière de son ami imaginaire ? Ou quand le jeune homme déballait toutes ses menteries censées apporter du charme en plus à Gary.

Alors pourquoi là tout ne marchait pas comme prévu...? Pourquoi Chester n'approuvait pas cette idée. Une idée assez cool pour directement sortir de l'esprit du vrai Gary.

 

Le faux Gary avait eu beau revisiter les récents événements, tout lui avait semblé aussi harmonieux que l'attitude cool de Gary.  
Tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, le rendez-vous rêvé par sa perfection venant de l'ami imaginaire, pourtant le clou de la soirée n'avait pas fait mouche. 

Au contraire, cette annonce avait jeté un froid. Ne prenant même pas la peine de sauver les apparences, Chester ne disait plus un mot. Quant à l'orateur de talent qu'était Gary, il avait tout à coup perdu tout son bagou. À tel point que l'usurpateur avait presque envie de tout avouer, si l’atmosphère devenait trop pesante.


	13. Chapter 13

Un malaise qui n'avait, heureusement, pas eu le temps d'être palpable et de percer à jour un des secrets de Timmy Turner. Le repas étant terminé, ils pouvaient s’éclipser et changer d'air.   
Aller tous les deux, sans un mot, jusqu'à la voiture.

Aussi vicieux qu'il soit, ce malaise ne s'était pas engouffré dans le baiser que les deux gamins avaient échangé dès qu'ils avaient pris place dans la voiture.  
Envolé. Et même balancé très loin, l'épineux détail des vacances de rêve à Hawaï n'occupait plus aucune de leurs pensées. Ils n'avaient en tête que répondre, avec plus de passion, à chaque nouvelle embrassade.

Cette fois, aucun chewing-gum ne venait troubler Timmy dans ses découvertes. Se servir de sa langue durant un baiser se révélait être une chose plus palpitante que définitivement dégoûtante. C'était même presque drôle. Mais Gary n'était pas censé pouffer de rire si jamais leurs langues se rejoignaient et se taquinaient.  
Pour penser convenablement, avec l'inspiration du moment, il préférait balader ses mains sur le corps de son ami. Cela tombait bien, puisque ce dernier venait justement de s'installer sur lui. Sans appuyer malencontreusement sur le klaxon cette fois. Se rapprochant sans encombre d'un Gary tout sourire et toujours prêt à recevoir des marques d'amour.

Littéralement.

Prenant au dépourvu l'esprit encore relativement innocent de Timmy, ne comprenant pas tout de suite pourquoi son ami léchait doucement une partie tendre de son cou. Pour ensuite l'embrasser avec insistance, jusqu'à la mordiller plus fortement.   
En temps normal, c'était Gary qui était censé orner sa moitié de suçons. Et sûrement pas frissonner d'étonnement et de trouble à ce contact électrisant. Bien que le gamin ne se risquait pas à lui rendre la pareille, il avait trop peur de tout louper et de se couvrir de honte. D’humilier l'aura parfaite de Gary, de se trahir et commettre un nouveau faux pas.  
Non, son glorieux ami imaginaire était plutôt du genre à marquer des endroits plus sensibles et intimes. Il aimait faire durer le plaisir et non gaspiller tous ses talents en une seule soirée. 

Mais pour le moment, Chester ne se montrait pas très regardant de ses réactions. Il était trop occupé à le titiller en embrassant des parties sensibles de sa nuque, que Timmy lui-même ignorait. Qu'un simple petit baiser près du lobe de son oreille pouvait lui faire lâcher des gémissements, dont seule la retenue de son complice imaginaire étouffait juste à temps.   
Son meilleur ami était doué. Très amoureux de Gary. Ou Timmy était tout bonnement trop sensible et inexpérimenté.

Le véritable Gary aurait sans aucun doute parfaitement contrôlé ses petits troubles et émotions en tout genre. Sans oublier de savourer chacune des caresses que daignait lui offrir son partenaire.

La seule chose que ce type cool devait laisser paraître, c'était bien entendu ses pulsions. Ses envies, et les attouchements allant avec pour faire trembler de plaisir sa moitié. Passer avec convoitise ses mains sous ses vêtements. D'une main, lui pincer lentement un téton, alors que son autre main était occupée à se glisser dans son pantalon. De manière à faire cambrer son heureuse victime. L'obliger à le supplier de continuer.  
Cette façon de faire ne collait pas vraiment avec les désirs actuels du faux Gary. Il avait plutôt envie de douceur et de complicité. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui commandait son ami imaginaire cette fois-ci. Et tant pis si ce cher Gary lui volait sa première fois.  
Il lui avait déjà volé son meilleur ami, et accessoirement la personne avec qui Timmy voulait sortir.

Ces constatations étaient bien belles et touchantes, mais n'enlevaient rien à la réalité plus cruelle. Timmy-Gary ne gagnerait pas grand-chose en redevenant lui-même, autant profiter d'avoir l'attention qu'il désirait de la part de son compère. Et plus tard, improviser d'une manière que même son imagination ignorait encore.  
Assurer jusqu'au bout et avec un naturel renversant le rôle de Gary était une des seules choses dont le jeune homme était sûr. 

C'est fort de cette détermination que le faux Gary avait redonné un baiser à son petit ami. Pas vraiment différent des autres, juste tout aussi désespérément amoureux. Timmy ne savait toujours pas depuis combien de temps exactement il aimait son ami de cette façon. Encore moins si ses émotions étaient apparentées à de l'amour. Ni même pourquoi il avait de tels sentiments pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses baisers et le garder contre lui. Tant pis si c'était à sens unique. Et plus cruellement, une horrible méprise arrangée de toutes pièces.

 

Il commençait à user avec brio des méthodes de Gary, censées laisser ses partenaires sans voix. Capturer avec tendresse et sensualité la bouche du blondinet, et toujours en suivant les brillantes idées de son double imaginaire, tout en frottant avec une lente passion son corps au sien. À la fin naturelle de leurs baisers, Timmy avait entendu son ami haleter contre son oreille. À coup sûr, entièrement conquis par les sentiments du soi-disant Gary. Celui qui avait tout gagné, même l'amour du gamin censé être le plus imperméable aux choses mièvres et romantiques.

Timmy Turner était presque déçu de son ami. À si facilement tomber dans les bras d'un beau parleur, ayant justement la chance d'être son coup de cœur, plutôt beau garçon. Et rester à se tordre de plaisir entre ses griffes, lui rendant généreusement ses galanteries à l'aide de ses sentiments purs malgré tout.

Pourquoi le gamin enrageait alors que lui-même avait fait pire par amour.  
Profiter des sentiments de son ami qui coïncidaient avec un de ses vœux et ami passé. Trahissant le personnage pourtant peu recommandable qu'était Gary en se faisant passer pour lui. Et couler des jours heureux en ce début de relation. Une relation par la suite vouée à l'échec, Timmy ne pouvait pas non plus complètement s'oublier pour garder le masque du type cool à vie.  
Il aimait Chester, mais pas à ce point. Pas comme ça surtout, au milieu de bien trop de mensonges.

La raison pour laquelle le gamin se faisait tant de mauvais sang, justement, avait dû remarquer l'air contrarié de son petit ami. Maintenant qu'il avait repris son souffle et ses esprits, son ami l'avait gratifié d'un doux petit baiser.  
Ému et désireux de le remercier de la même façon, Timmy-Gary lui avait délicatement pris le menton. Et allait l'embrasser à son tour, si Chester ne s'était pas dérobé. Pour poser sa main sur la sienne et prendre la parole.

 

\- Je t'aime, Timmy. 

 

L'amour faisait fourcher sa langue, ou plutôt délirer, Chester voulait dire Gary.  
Une belle déclaration attendant depuis de trop longues années, à l'intention de son premier amour.

Celui à qui était adressé la fameuse déclaration aurait voulu y croire les yeux fermés. Fuir la réalité, continuer de nager au milieu de ses histoires à dormir debout et des apparences trompeuses. Incarner Gary encore quelques jours, semaines, mois...

Au lieu de ça, celui à qui il devait présenter la plus parfaite de ses représentations avait tout découvert. Son meilleur ami semblait y voir clair dans son jeu, vu son air à la fois mal à l'aise mais toujours empreint de trouble.  
Sûrement suite à la récente évocation de ses sentiments. Tourné contre toute attente vers son meilleur ami.  
Ce meilleur ami trop abasourdi pour comprendre tout le sens de cette phrase. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était depuis quand et de quelle façon l'identité du Gary de remplacement avait été découverte !

La bouche tout à coup très sèche, Timmy s'était malgré tout décidé à lui répondre. Néanmoins, sûrement pas de la manière dont son ami l'attendait...

 

\- Comment... tu as deviné...?

 

Comment avait-il découvert le pot aux roses, et surtout depuis quand. À la minute même où son regard avait croisé les yeux bleus cachés par les lunettes sombres. Ou bien plus tard, à force d'observer celui qui était devenu son petit ami.  
En quelles circonstances la tromperie n'était plus passée inaperçue. À force de ployer sous les histoires abracadabrantes, ou à cause du tout petit détail qui n'aurait pas été digne de Gary.  
Pas besoin de se torturer les méninges comme le faisait leur ami A.J., Chester connaissait en plus très bien le côté impatient de Timmy.

 

\- Au tout début, la première fois que je t'avais vu habillé comme ça à la salle d'arcades, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Gary. Qu'il était de retour...!

 

Normal, les lumières tamisées, tous les gamins environnants et le trouble n'aidaient pas à y voir très clair.  
Au moins, le gamin comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi son meilleur ami avait presque fui en courant en le voyant. Revoir son premier amour comme ça, à l'improviste, au milieu de nulle part avait dû lui faire un petit choc.  
Pour ensuite reprendre ses esprits, et comprendre que c'était juste une fausse alerte. Ou une fausse joie...

 

\- Après, quand... Euh... 'Gary', est revenu me voir, j'ai vu clairement de qui il s'agissait.

 

Du A+, Timmy venait de redescendre à son résultat habituel. Un magnifique F tout rouge, en plein milieu du front. Une chance que cette couleur était la préférée de Gary.  
Son ami d'enfance n'était malgré tout ni fâché ou en colère. Il était, au contraire, admiratif des efforts du comédien assurant le rôle de l'ami imaginaire le plus cool.

 

\- Je dois quand même admettre que tu as très bien imité son style vestimentaire. Même physiquement c'était bluffant !! Et surtout sa façon de parler, parfois je recommençais à avoir des doutes !

 

Les compliments pleuvaient et, oubliant presque d'être fier, Timmy les appréciait à leur juste valeur. Jouer Gary n'avait pas été qu'un échec. Certes la supercherie avait presque tout de suite sauté aux yeux du principal concerné, mais il chantait ses louanges.  
Enfin, il admettait la qualité de la mise en scène. Le possesseur de parrains magiques pouvait bien profiter de ces quelques instant de répit avant de reprendre la bataille.

 

\- En fait, quand j'étais tout petit j'admirais tellement Gary que ça m'arrivais de l'imiter. Ça lui faisait plaisir, il corrigeait même mes erreurs et disait que j'étais presque aussi cool que lui !

 

Un demi-mensonge. Timmy admirait sincèrement son premier ami bien qu'il soit imaginaire. Parfois, cela lui était arrivé de vaguement s'inspirer de son style. Mais jamais Gary ne l'avait approuvé, il avait au contraire récolté ses railleries.  
Le petit rire sincère de Chester était bien plus agréable à l'oreille que la voix moqueuse de Gary. C'était un bon début, si le gamin arrivait à nouveau à faire rire son ami, c'était bien que celui-ci ne devait pas trop lui en vouloir.  
Pas d'une façon indélébile du moins. 

 

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de Gary. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer son rôle et de le faire revenir...

 

De surprise en surprise. Embrouillées au possible. Si bien que Timmy n'y comprenait plus rien. C'était bien Chester qui avait parlé de son coup de cœur pour le célèbre ami imaginaire, et qui n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de lui sauter dessus.  
Oui, c'était plutôt Gary, donc Timmy, qui l'avait dragué lourdement, mais là n'était pas la question.

 

\- Pourtant... Tu disais que tu l'aimais...

 

\- C'était un coup de foudre passager, une toquade de gamin ! Comme toi avec Trixie...

 

\- Tu t'éloignes du sujet ! Ne mêle pas Trixie à cette histoire ! 

 

Alors qu'il était dans ses petits souliers et voulait à tout prix que ça s'arrange sans trop de casse, Timmy répondait de façon froide et agressive. Le sujet Trixie restait délicat, Chester était censé le savoir. Mais le moment était mal venu pour une dispute, ça en deviendrait surréaliste.  
Notant malgré tout l'air agacé de son ami, Timmy était soulagé quand celui-ci avait repris la parole.

 

\- Peu importe. Oui j'ai aimé Gary, d'une certaine façon. Et ça m'a amusé de te voir jouer son rôle. De l'imiter en lui imaginant toute une vie d'aventures.

 

Amusé...?! Celui qui avait pourtant plus de choses à se reprocher, comme d'avoir utilisé les sentiments de son ami, était outré. Timmy avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais Chester ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de montrer une fois de plus son impétuosité.

 

\- C'était très drôle. Et tu te donnais tellement de mal pour rendre ta version de Gary crédible...

 

Cette fois, le faux Gary accueillait chaleureusement le compliment. Sa version personnelle mais fidèlement inspirée du vrai avait tout de même fait son petit effet sur son fan le plus difficile. Le plus important, qui venait de rendre son verdict pas si catastrophique. Pas aussi confiant que quelques jours auparavant, Timmy était tout de même pas peu fier du rôle que lui et son plus vieil ami avaient servi.  
Et puis, en connaissance de cause, Chester était quand même volontairement tombé dans le panneau. Dit oui aux nombreuses invitations de Gary. Approuvé par sa présence ses aptitudes de drague on ne peut plus cools. Sans oublier de lui avoir rendu au centuple ses marques de tendresse, de l'avoir embrassé et tripoté en sachant parfaitement cette comédie. 

 

\- Et malgré tout ça, tu m'as quand même suivi dans... Ce rôle de Gary.

 

Chester, toujours positionné sur celui qui était précédemment désigné comme Gary, venait subitement de remarquer la délicate place qu'il occupait.  
C'était en tout cas ce que se disait le gamin à casquette rose, peut-être pour éviter volontairement de penser que son ami avait des sentiments non pas pour son complice imaginaire mais pour lui. Peut-être aussi parce que lui-même était incapable de répondre à la future question de son meilleur ami, si celui-ci lui demandait s'il l'aimait.  
Si le gamin avait mis en œuvre tout ce cirque, la raison paraissait évidente.  
Trop évidente, ou adorablement simple à comprendre…

En apparence, et à la vue de l'air tout à coup très mal à l'aise du blondinet, c'était au tour de Timmy de reprendre l'avantage. De seulement à moitié inverser les rôles, car le faux Gary n'en menait pas large. Tout penaud, il osait à peine regarder son ami retourné sur son siège.  
Il n'osait pas plus penser aux sentiments de son ami d'enfance, vraisemblablement tous tournés vers lui. Et non vers Gary ou un gars aussi insupportable que Larry. À moins que ses oreilles lui aient joué des tours.  
Elles fonctionnaient en tout cas parfaitement bien pour écouter la suite des explications. Chester lui avait donc bien adressé sa déclaration, un peu avant. Ce sujet n'allait pas pouvoir être éternellement contourné....

 

\- La location de cette voiture a dû te coûter une fortune... Tous ces cadeaux aussi ! Et puis ce projet de voyage à Hawaï !! Je ne pouvais plus te laisser penser que j'y croyais.

 

Timmy ne pouvait que bêtement approuver. Il le savait déjà que son ami n'était pas un profiteur, à penser plus au bonheur de ses amis qu'au sien. Mais le jeune homme était rassuré de savoir la vraie raison de sa déception à l'annonce de ce séjour finalement annulé si vite.  
Qu'il s'agissait d'une cause plus noble que toutes les hypothèses angoissantes imaginées par ce gamin si vite stressé. Mais elles se rapprochaient tout de même du dragueur de pacotille démasqué.

Au moins, ces belles paroles lui sauvaient la mise pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses sentiments. Que l'usurpateur soit bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait aimé sortir avec son meilleur ami, être si proche de lui et l'embrasser. Le gamin avait espéré faire vivre plus longtemps cette romance qu'en ces pauvres petits instants d'avance pleins de nostalgie.

Dès demain, ils allaient de nouveau agir comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Passer leur temps à parler de futilités, de rire de trucs aussi stupides.   
Faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'étaient passé. Qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé des choses aussi fortes et intenses. Agréables et adorables. Des émotions que Timmy aurait aimé ressentir encore. En embrassant sans plus attendre son ami pour que tout soit oublié de cette manière. Mais le jeu de Gary ne prenait plus. L'ombre romantique du beau parleur imaginaire s'était dissipée.

Timmy Turner avait beau encore porter le costume impeccable de ce rôle cool, celui qui était censé être le complice de son crime n'y croyait plus. S’il y avait cru un jour, un peu plus que ces brèves minutes de doute en apercevant l'aura pleine de classe de Gary.   
Chester ne devait plus beaucoup aimer son meilleur ami non plus.   
Puisqu'il avait accepté presque à l'instant quand Timmy lui avait proposé de le raccompagner chez lui. Sans faux semblants cette fois, sans le déposer devant la demeure de leur ami commun pour sauver les apparences. Timmy-Gary savait parfaitement la condition très modeste de son ami, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en formaliser.

Le gamin avait peut-être plus dérangeant à penser, comme le retour glacial qui s’annonçait.


	14. Chapter 14

Un trajet, surtout s'il était éprouvant, paraissait toujours plus court quand on trouvait de quoi faire passer le temps. À tout bêtement s'occuper l'esprit à l'aide de quelques pensées positives, des bons souvenirs, des idées intéressantes.

D'autres préféraient passer ce moment, pour eux très difficile, en se noyant dans la compagnie étouffante de l'anxiété.  
En pensant avec une angoisse montante au moment de l'arrivée, approchant un peu plus à chaque kilomètre. Aux formules lancées au moment de se quitter.  
De peut-être même se quitter pour de bon !

 

Heureusement que Timmy Turner avait souhaité savoir conduire cette voiture les yeux fermés. Sinon, plus d'une fois ils auraient eu un accident.  
Piloté lui-même par sa si belle voiture de sport, le gamin avait le loisir de penser de long en large à ce qui allait suivre. À son rôle après la défaite cuisante de Gary. Quelles belles paroles il allait bien pouvoir sortir pour sauver les apparences.  
En y réfléchissant bien, son interprétation de l'ami imaginaire était un véritable désastre. Les dégâts se voyaient toujours une fois la bêtise faite, ou alors c'était propre à la façon de faire de Timmy. De provoquer des catastrophes d'une gravité variable, puis de demander de l'aide à ses chers parrains magiques fidèles au poste.

Depuis quelques années, les situations gravissimes s'étaient faites plus rares. Ses fées l'avaient d'ailleurs félicité de moins user de leurs pouvoirs pour provoquer des situations le dépassant.  
Leur magie n'était cette fois pas en cause, mais ses bonnes fées n'allaient sûrement pas le féliciter pour autant.

Encore moins celui à qui il avait fait le plus de mal.  
Timmy n'avait plus peur des mots, c'était quasiment sûr qu'il avait blessé son meilleur ami en utilisant ainsi ses sentiments. En jouant allégrement avec cette attirance que Chester avait pour Gary. Secondé par le nom plein de gloire de son double imaginaire, le gamin en avait bien profité.

Depuis les nombreuses années qu'ils se fréquentaient comme amis presque inséparables, Timmy pouvait parier que Chester n'allait pas le supprimer de sa vie à cause de cette triste affaire. Du moins, il le souhaitait très fort. Assez fort pour que ses fées puissent l’exaucer malgré l'interdiction de le suivre que leur avait ordonné leur filleul.

 

En temps normal, même de nuit et surtout grâce à la présence de son meilleur ami, Timmy n'avait jamais eu d'à priori sur ce camp à caravanes. C'était un lieu devenu familier, rimant avec beaucoup de bons moments passés avec Chester.  
Ce soir, un moment déjà fatidique, il allait être le lieu d'une séparation ou d'un changement brutal dans une amitié fière d'avoir duré presque dix ans.   
S'il n'y avait peu eu ce satané vœu, et ce maudit Gary avec son charme perpétuel. Si seulement Chester ne l'avait pas vu et n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Et que ce satané blondinet ne s'était pas tout à coup mis à penser comme une fille, en parlant avec ses amis des premiers amours.

Beaucoup de vœux imaginés, espérés par la pensée, à demi-mot. Pourtant trop dangereux et incertains pour les brandir comme arme de dernier recours. Remonter le temps ou effacer la mémoire de son complice n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais dans les minutes à venir, ceci allait sûrement devenir la plus brillante découverte.

 

Pas très fier mais s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, Timmy était au moins rassuré de constater que son compère était presque dans le même état que lui.  
Hésitant à prendre la parole en premier, le regard fuyant, et pensant sûrement aux moments semblants si lointains passés avec Gary, Chester préférait lui aussi la compagnie de ses pensées.

Réveillés tous les deux par une lumière mourante et clignotante venant de l'extérieur, le mutisme brisé presque à l'instant ne semblait pas éclairer davantage les choses.  
Timmy ne pouvait que sourire faiblement, en entendant son ami le remercier de l'avoir reconduit chez lui. Le blondinet devait profiter des dernières minutes à faire semblant de sortir avec le maître en matière d'art cool.  
Le gamin osait espérer que son ami l'embrasse encore. Même une dernière fois. Avant qu'ils ne retournent tous les deux au rang très strictement sacré d'amis.

Chester ne lui avait pas offert un ultime baiser, il avait fait mille fois mieux que ça.  
Enfin, d'après l'avis irréfutable des émotions aux aguets de Timmy, n'en croyant plus ses oreilles. Pensant juste que ses fées avaient bien réussi leur coup.  
Son meilleur ami avait dû miraculeusement oublier la véritable identité de son coup de cœur revenu comme par magie. Sinon, pourquoi il lui aurait confirmé, avec un sourire étrangement doux, que leur rendez-vous de demain était toujours d'actualité. 

La force cool du faux Gary reprenait du poil de la bête. Renaissant de ses cendres, Timmy-Gary allait approuver en offrant une étreinte passionnée à la Gary, si son ami n'était pas déjà sorti de la voiture. Le cœur tout à coup très serré du vrai Timmy s'était arrêté de battre la chamade de façon si niaise.  
Laissant la place à son esprit, pour fonctionner à toute vitesse, et comprendre que Chester n'avait rien oublié. Qu'il lui en voulait vraiment, et avait fixé ce rencart pour se moquer de lui.  
Ce genre de coup bas ressemblait si peu à la façon de faire habituelle de son meilleur ami. Mais quand ce dernier était vraiment vexé, il pouvait agir de façon très mesquine. Ou quand il détestait une personne...

 

Avant de se demander à quel point devait le mépriser son ex meilleur ami, Timmy avait sursauté en entendant toquer à la vitre.  
Croyant avoir à faire à un curieux admiratif de sa voiture, le gamin avait baissé sa vitre plus désabusé que jamais. N'ayant même plus le goût de se la jouer cool à la Gary. Sauf si bien sûr ce gêneur s’avérait être une petite tête blonde bien connue, lui souriant d'un sourire métallique qui l'avait rendu célèbre.   
Plus de peur que de mal, Chester ne se montrait pas aussi hostile que Timmy le présageait.  
Sauf bien sûr si, comble de la cruauté, il lui annonçait finalement que leur rendez-vous à venir était annulé...  
Le faux Gary, regrettant amèrement tous ses mensonges, avalait péniblement sa salive, tout en fixant son ami qui venait en effet lui apporter quelques indications pour leur programme de demain.

 

\- Mais cette fois, c'est Timmy que je veux voir. Pas Gary.

 

On ne pouvait être plus clair.  
Avant tout rassuré de constater que son éternel complice n'était pas à lui battre froid, le gamin à casquette rose allant bientôt reprendre du service avait solennellement promis sa présence à son ami. Et confirmé sa promesse d'un sourire sincère, bien que légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir eu les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes pour conclure cette invitation.

Chester ne lui avait pas non plus fait de petit signe de la main en partant, celui qui avait été son petit ami un si bref instant s'était simplement éloigné progressivement. Jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Maintenant, il devait être chez lui, à offrir un faux sourire à son père en mentant au sujet de cette si bonne soirée qu'il venait de passer.

Timmy lui-même ne pouvait répondre à cette question, si la soirée avait été glorieuse ou non pour la fierté de Gary.  
Aussi fier que cool, son ami imaginaire aurait sûrement été grandement frustré de ne pas avoir finalement mis son petit ami dans son lit. Mais malgré son peu de moralité, Gary ne se serait pas abaissé à prendre la place d'un autre pour combler des sentiments non assumés. Des attirances que le gamin considérait encore comme bien confuses. Encore plus depuis l'échec du rôle dans lequel il avait tant donné de sa personne.

 

Pour la dernière fois sûrement, le faux Gary était au volant de sa si belle voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Ou plutôt chez son ami Timmy.  
Ce petit bijou allait lui manquer. Chargée de bons souvenirs, l'automobile était l'unique témoin de ses sentiments inavouables pour son meilleur ami. Tous les baisers qu'ils s'étaient donnés, les seuls qui avaient été plus courageux que les actes des deux protagonistes. Sur le sujet du courage, le gamin notait quand même sa performance sous les traits de Gary. En mettant momentanément de côté le sujet sensible avec Chester, le type le plus cool de cet univers avait réussi son court mais percutant retour. L'ami imaginaire aurait été satisfait de cette victoire personnelle à flatter son ego, bien plus importante qu'une petite amourette.

Le gars qui sortait de la voiture de sport était pourtant le simple Timmy Turner, ayant emprunté le style de son ami imaginaire.  
Une pâle copie de l'original, de celui qu'il admirait tant dans sa petite enfance. Un vieil ami devenu son ennemi, puis une ombre dont il se sentait de plus en plus proche. Que le gamin voulait faire partie intégrante de lui-même, pour arriver à surmonter et comprendre certaines de ses émotions.  
Des émotions toujours aussi confuses et dévorantes.  
Hélas, sans la joie surexcitée présente lors des premières minutes de vie de ce Gary de substitution, Timmy se sentait très vide et démuni.

Un énergumène à la mine triste avec une allure bien peu cool. À en faire soupirer de déception profonde son ami imaginaire. Écœuré que son élève si studieux se comporte à présent comme une loque. Un perdant de toute beauté se traînant péniblement jusqu'à sa chambre. Le seul lieu familièrement rassurant où le gamin si abattu pouvait y trouver un peu de réconfort et de tranquillité. 

 

Enfin, en principe. Sans compter sur la présence, ce soir, bien encombrante de ses parrains magiques. Il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans eux, mais à cet instant, le jeune homme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seul.  
À peine entré dans sa pièce, et ayant fermé la porte derrière lui, le visage mélancolique de Timmy devait se heurter aux mines joviales de ses bonnes fées. Il avait perdu sa bonne humeur mais pas ses neurones, le gamin devinait que ses compagnons magiques attendaient le compte rendu détaillé de son rendez-vous. Pour savoir si le fameux séjour à Hawaï prenait bien forme, sans oublier la présence de la mystérieuse petite amie de leur filleul.

Eux au moins, malgré ses mensonges et ses cachotteries, ainsi que toutes ses petites bêtises passées, ils le soutenaient. Leur devoir de parrains magiques y était pour quelque chose bien sûr, mais le bon cœur et l'attachement des fées faisaient également beaucoup.  
Face à ce fait dont il n'avait pourtant jamais douté, et ce trop plein d'émotions, Timmy n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Craquer d'une façon tout à fait contraire à la classe qu'incarnait chaque minute Gary. Mais le gamin ne pensait plus du tout à ce fameux Gary. Ni à ce rôle qu'il avait endossé pour une raison à faire taire, au risque de pleurer davantage.   
Laisser aller cette douleur sourde, et se laisser consoler par ses deux poissons rouges venant de reprendre leur apparence originale.  
Voilà la seule chose qui importait.

Passant sa petite main sur l’impeccable coiffure du faux Gary, Wanda demandait à Timmy d'une voix douce ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec le temps, Timmy avait appris à ne plus se formaliser de l'insouciance et du délaissement de ses parents à son égard. À plutôt apprécier le soutien de ses deux bienfaiteurs.  
Pareille à une mère aimante, sa bonne fée l'encourageait du regard. Secondée par Cosmo qui rassurait à sa manière le gamin, en lui expliquant qu'ils pouvaient régler son problème avec un peu de magie. Tout simplement, et comme toujours.   
Sauf que cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Très différentes...

 

Tant pis s’il avait décidé d'attendre le séjour pour se prélasser au soleil et tout avouer, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se perdre dans ses mensonges. Timmy en avait assez bavé comme ça.  
Après avoir séché ses larmes et s'être calmement installé sur son lit, le gamin entouré de ses fées avait entamé ce flot d'explications qui s'annonçait être bien confus et ardu à avouer.

Sous le regard nullement étonné de Wanda, Timmy reconnaissait qu'il s'était fait passer pour son ami imaginaire dans le but de plaire à quelqu'un. De sortir avec, plus précisément. Tandis que son mari triomphait d'avoir vu juste quand il chantonnait que leur petit Timmy était amoureux, la fée continuait d'écouter attentivement les paroles du gamin.

Ce n'était pas plus étrange de savoir qu'une connaissance proche de Timmy était toujours amoureuse du flambeur qu'était Gary. Ni qu'elle était également aimée du gamin à casquette rose. Pour que cet imprudent décide de jouer le rôle du gars si cool, pouvant se vanter d'être désiré par cette personne que convoitait également Timmy.  
Malgré le tact dont elle faisait preuve pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes, Wanda n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ce plan, tout aussi risqué et passionné qu'il était, se définissait d'avance comme bancal. En admettant que la fille tombe dans le panneau, elle n'aimerait que Gary et non Timmy.  
Peu importe que ça soit ce dernier qui jouait son rôle, la réalité et le naturel allaient le rattraper.

Sa marraine ne cherchait qu'à l'aider et l'apaiser, mais Timmy se retrouvait juste énervé par cette remarque d'une évidence irritante.  
Haussant le ton, le gamin répondait avec humeur qu'il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais en étant resté lui-même, sans l'aide de son double imaginaire, IL ne lui aurait jamais accordé l'importance de Gary. 

L'emportement soudain du gamin était passé à la trappe, ses fées avaient tilté à un autre détail. S'en rendant compte bien trop tard, Timmy avait juste maudis une fois de plus son habitude à s'emporter trop vite. En entendant Cosmo répéter ce pronom. Ce maudit 'Il' ayant balancé et étalé si grossièrement ce secret censé être amené en douceur. Présenté avec délicatesse pour récolter les meilleurs conseils de la part de ses fées. Et non leur stupeur.  
Mais au moins, elles n'étaient pas en colère. Ou dégoûtées, de savoir que leur filleul ne s'intéressait pas seulement aux filles. Avec un petit sourire hésitant, Wanda lui demandait même s'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis proches. Et, au cas où son esprit serait trop embrouillé pour s'en souvenir, Cosmo commençait à les passer en revue.

Alors que son parrain n'en était qu'à A.J. qualifié d'intéressant mais qu'il y avait de fortes chances de développer un complexe d'infériorité à ses côtés, Timmy avait préféré lui-même lever le voile sur ce mystère et ce petit jeu ridicule. Le sujet était trop sérieux pour s'en amuser.  
D'un calme dont même le gamin s'étonnait, il avait simplement révélé que Chester avait eu de l'attirance pour Gary. Et que sans s'expliquer pourquoi, il avait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour devenir son petit ami.  
Continuant sans laisser ses fées se manifester à cette révélation bonne à leur froisser les ailes, Timmy disait la vérité en admettant qu'il avait pris du plaisir à jouer le rôle du bien connu Gary.

 

Certes, c'était glorifiant d'être acclamé par quelques admirateurs naïfs. De se faire passer pour un type cool, et que le moindre être vivant lui mange dans la main. Mais être regardé amoureusement ou se faire embrasser par son meilleur ami avait été la plus belle victoire. Sans oublier les passages plus amers, ses sursauts de lucidité lui répétant qu'il était aimé sous ce masque et non pour ce qu'il était vraiment.   
Qu'importe, car le gamin se sentait tellement bien aux côtés de son ami. Tous ces comportements beaucoup trop tendres pour être seulement amicaux étaient venus si naturellement, comme s'ils dormaient déjà depuis quelques temps. Qu'ils n'avaient eu besoin que du petit coup de pouce de la part de son ami imaginaire pour se libérer. Et, de la manière la plus normale qu'il soit, embrasser celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un fidèle compagnon de jeu.

Laissant ses émotions et ses souvenirs dériver, Timmy s'était même épanché en racontant à l'aide de quelques mots timides les moments qu'il ne regrettait surtout pas. Ces moments devenus de vrais trésors, quand il avait pris son meilleur ami dans ses bras et ressenti cette joie aussi agréable qu’inexplicable. Le gamin était remonté à temps dans sa noyade romantique, avant de conter son premier baiser. C'était trop intime pour être avoué de cette manière, et peut être que les créatures magiques ne supportaient pas complètement les unions homosexuelles.

Quoique, aucune de ses fées n'aurait eu le visage déformé par l'horreur, bien au contraire. Ses parrains magiques le couvaient avec leur sourire attendri et leur regard bienveillant. Des parents tout fiers de voir que leur grand garçon faisait ses premiers pas dans sa découverte de l'amour.  
Apprendre que leur protégé avait jeté son dévolu sur son meilleur ami les avait étonné, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas.  
Il y a quelques années, quand Timmy leur racontait sous couvert du secret que Chester avait annoncé à son groupe d'amis préférer les garçons, peut-être avaient-ils imaginé le gamin en couple avec son ami d'enfance. En rire, sous l'absurdité de la situation. Puis se dire au final que ces deux-là feraient un beau couple.  
L'esprit original, sensible et farceur des créatures magiques pouvait très bien s'autoriser ce genre de pensées très humaines.

Le rouge aux joues mais essayant de garder un air sérieux, le faux Gary avait conclu son récit en déclarant avec peine que malgré ses efforts pour égaler le gars mondialement cool, Chester l'avait reconnu.  
Dès le début en plus, presque au premier coup d’œil. Timmy comprenait mieux pourquoi son compère le zieutait avec tant d'attention. Cet intérêt dans le but de confirmer son intuition, et non de constater du sex-appeal de Gary.

Sincèrement déçues et compatissantes pour leur enfant de cœur, les bonnes fées s’apprêtaient à lui offrir un câlin féerique de soutien. Accompagné de quelques paroles encourageantes. Elles l'auraient fait, si leur filleul n'avait pas cité la déclaration que lui avait offerte son meilleur ami.  
Sautant presque au plafond, Wanda lui avait demandé confirmation. Obligeant Timmy à rougir de plus belle, et à redire que Chester avait avoué qu'il l'aimait lui, et non ce psychopathe de Gary. 

Pas toujours salué pour ses idées lumineuses, Cosmo avait pourtant mis le doigt sur le détail clef. En demandant au gamin que si son ami l'aimait sincèrement, pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil. Il devrait pourtant être plus amoureux que jamais en constatant que son complice avait des sentiments pour lui et n'était pas fâché.

 

Si la situation ne s’avérait pas être aussi délicate, Wanda et Timmy auraient souligné cette montée de bon sens de la part de Cosmo. Mais le gamin venait de baisser la tête, se fermant comme une huître, lorsque sa dévouée marraine lui avait demandé si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
Ça tombait presque sous le sens, bien sûr que Timmy n'était pas insensible à son ami d'enfance. Sinon, pourquoi il aurait été interpellé et soucieux en sachant que son ami était homosexuel.  
Puis se montrant ouvertement jaloux et amer en apprenant que ce même ami sortait avec un gars inconnu mais bien présent.  
Pour ensuite jubiler en raillant Larry, l'ancien petit ami de Chester.  
Jusqu'à mettre en œuvre toute cette mascarade en apprenant que le blondinet n'avait pas été insensible aux charmes de Gary.  
Pourquoi il aurait crié victoire en ayant son premier rendez-vous avec le catastrophique joueur de baseball.  
Et se sentant aux portes du paradis en échangeant avec lui des baisers maintenant si lointains.

Ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux parfaits censés être à l'image même de la coiffure de Gary, le gamin lâchait misérablement qu'il ne savait pas.  
Une réponse stupide et illogique, il portait sur lui les preuves même de son forfait. Son envie de redevenir Gary et le petit ami de Chester démantelait aussi bien ce doute. Tout en pointant du doigt la cause même de ce blocage.

Avec l'aide de son ami imaginaire, son attitude irréprochable, sa force sous le signe de la classe, Timmy était presque aussi cool que Gary. Il assumait totalement d'être attiré par son ami. En admettant même que certains garçons ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Mais Chester gardait la première place.  
Seulement, sans la présence rassurante et cool de son double imaginaire, le simple Timmy Turner n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses sentiments, et n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en couple avec Chester, son ami de toujours finalement amoureux de lui.   
Peut-être la faute du regard des autres. De la réaction de ses parents. La crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur des sentiments de son ami. Ou même d'être attiré par les garçons. 

Le gamin le plus malheureux et entouré de ses parrains magiques leur avait tout avoué, mais ne s'en sentait pas plus éclairé.  
Soulagé, certes, mais le problème restait solidement fixé dans son esprit. Incapable de prendre une décision et de combattre le mur de ses émotions.

Et sans non plus arriver à servir des explications plausibles, Timmy s'en voulait vis-à-vis de Chester. De s'être à moitié ridiculisé en le draguant sous l'identité de Gary. Pour ensuite fuir à toutes jambes quand il était question d'assumer.  
De ne même plus savoir ce qu'il voulait, alors que son ami se disait l'aimer. Ne prenant pas cette usurpation comme une trahison mais une preuve d'amour, sûrement.

Une preuve bien plus belle que n'importe quelle action chevaleresque et poussiéreuse...  
Son ami en avait été tellement touché qu'il avait affirmé avoir été amusé par ce pseudo Gary. Sans ajouter, faisant d’une pierre deux coups, qu'il était tombé encore plus amoureux de son ami Timmy avec une touche de Gary.  
Chester était probablement un grand naïf, ou alors il était sincèrement amoureux de son vieux complice...

S'il n'avait pas un rendez-vous dès demain sans la présence devenue trop importante de son allié si cool, le gamin aurait laissé un nouveau sourire niais orner son visage.  
Avec l'interdiction formelle à son ami imaginaire d’apparaître, Timmy sentait et clamait désespérément que la journée à venir allait tourner au désastre. 

 

Voulant redevenir un petit enfant malgré ses quinze ans, Timmy avait préféré se réfugier sous sa couverture. Pour oublier cette sinistre journée, tous ces sentiments en train de l'assaillir. Jusqu'à demain où, malgré ce qu'il se répétait, il irait à ce rencart.  
Sans chercher trop loin pour en savoir la raison précise et métaphorique, il voulait revoir Chester.


	15. Chapter 15

Pour l'unique et inégalable Gary, la nuit aurait été bien courte. Une nuit agitée et inoubliable, avec des prémisses encore délicieuses à savourer au réveil. Un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et le corps de son amant collé négligemment au sien.  
Passionné et cool, l'ami imaginaire aurait conclu sans plus attendre avec son petit ami. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés durant ces cinq ans. Pour après, peut-être le quitter au bout de quelques jours. Ou le faire voyager à ses côtés toute la vie.

Cette série à épisodes où Timmy Turner tenait le premier rôle s'était arrêtée brusquement. Avant même l'instant de vérité, à la déclaration ardente des sentiments. Puis le moment d'amour tant attendu.  
En à peine une soirée et quelques minutes, un investissement sans prix était redevenu poussière. Retourné à la case départ, le gamin retrouvait son vrai rôle, seul avec lui-même et ses nouveaux problèmes.  
Fort de ses découvertes, mais frustré de la vie qu'il allait devoir reprendre à regret.  
Redevenir le meilleur ami d'une personne qu'il aimait assez pour y penser presque toute la nuit.

 

Ses heures de sommeil avaient été hachées par ces incessants questionnements. Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillant au sujet de sa vie sous le masque cool de Gary. Ses instants passés à jouer ses petits shows devant ses admirateurs. Et puis, les meilleurs moments qu'il se gardait pour la fin, ses rendez-vous très privés aux côtés de son meilleur fan. Avec son petit ami si vite obtenu, mais aussi vite redevenu son ami.   
Chester s'était peut-être lui aussi retourné maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, en pensant à Timmy. Au tour pendable qu'il lui avait joué, mais auquel le blondinet avait répondu sans trop de mal. Pas étonnant, son meilleur ami était vraisemblablement amoureux de lui.  
Cela ne datait pas d'hier, mais malgré la force de leur relation, Chester lui avait malgré tout semblé très distant. Sûrement blessé par son complice qui une fois de plus se comportait en mauvais ami.  
Pas besoin de le nier, le gamin savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été très gentil et présent pour son ami d'enfance. Alors que ce dernier l'aimait sincèrement, assez pour ne pas l'avoir dérangé avec ses émotions.

 

Plongé dans la pénombre de la chambre, somnolant en s'embourbant toujours plus dans ses confuses réflexions, Timmy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en entendant Wanda l'appeler.  
Il était peut-être neuf heures du matin passé, le gamin n'avait aucune envie de se lever. De passer à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, histoire de ressembler à quelque chose. Et traîner sa mélancolique carcasse dehors pour aller rejoindre son cher ami Chester. Le simple Timmy n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son éphémère petit ami sans l'armure de Gary.

Mais malgré ses supplications et ses yeux de chien battu, ses parrains magiques avaient été intraitables.  
Enfin, Cosmo était emballé à l'idée d'aller donner un coup de main à Timmy pour son premier vrai moment amoureux. Tenir la chandelle était une de ses spécialités d'après lui. Son épouse avait malgré tout eu le dernier mot, effaçant le maigre sourire rassuré du gamin.

La fée considérait que leur filleul devait aller seul à ce rendez-vous, et ne pas bénéficier de leur aide.  
En plus, quand il était question d'amour, c'était plus du ressort de Cupidon que celui des fées. Ses parrains magiques ne pourraient faire agir leur magie face à un amour sincère et véritable. Donc, interférer dans le déroulement de ces événements sentimentaux récents. 

 

Après s'être demandé si les supplier à genoux en promettant de leur faire une montagne de cadeaux n'était pas la solution, Timmy s'était résigné.  
Et avait simplement souhaité que ses bonnes fées lui fassent retrouver sa couleur de cheveux naturelle. Plus aucune trace de son ami imaginaire ne devait demeurer, son compère le lui en avait fait expressément la demande.   
À défaut de pouvoir lui rendre ses sentiments ou de redevenir sa moitié, Timmy pouvait au moins le respecter comme ami. Et ne plus se vanter d'être le type le plus cool du monde revenu juste pour lui.

Cette fois, Gary était définitivement parti. En s'observant devant le miroir, le gamin se retrouvait lui-même. Et ne cherchait plus à imiter les singeries cool de son double imaginaire.  
Même en se trouvant bien fade à côté de la classe et la beauté virile de Gary. Lui était encore un gamin, à dénicher le moindre petit défaut sur son visage.  
Si Chester était là, il se serait bien moqué de lui. Le raillant en disant qu'il était pire qu'une fille, à tempêter des heures en débusquant un petit bouton sur son nez. Avec l'avantage de bénéficier de récentes et précieuses informations, Timmy se serait défendu en répliquant, faussement innocent, qu'il ne cherchait qu'à lui plaire. À coup sûr, trop surpris et piqué au vif, son ami se serait mis à rougir.

Une scène des plus adorable, si seulement elle n'était pas vouée à rester prisonnière de son imagination.  
Et si elle ne s'était pas dissipée brusquement, lorsque le gamin avait remarqué une rougeur anormale sur son cou. Pareille à une piqûre de moustique, alors que la fenêtre de sa chambre était restée fermée toute la nuit... Mais que la nuit dernière justement, son meilleur ami avait laissé dériver sa bouche vers cet endroit précis et à présent marqué. Un souvenir bien visible, presque aussi rouge que le devenaient les joues du faux Gary. 

 

Presque aussi rouge que la veste en cuir qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter. Sans oublier ses lunettes de soleil très cools, troquées contre sa célèbre casquette rose et ses vêtements assortis. Timmy se sentait bien sûr beaucoup plus lui-même, mais horriblement nu face à l'épreuve de force qu'il allait mener.  
Heureusement que ses parrains magiques répondaient présents quand il était question d'encourager leur protégé. Si Wanda s'était tournée vers des paroles motivantes, soufflant de rester soi-même, Cosmo avait préféré la carte de l'humour. Affirmant que le gamin pouvait parfaitement réussir haut la main ce rendez-vous, comme il avait vécu sans problème avec une assiette sur la tête ces derniers jours.   
Peu coutumier des expressions venant tout droit du monde des fées ou de l'esprit de son parrain magique, Timmy avait écouté attentivement les éclaircissements de ses fées. Avoir une assiette sur la tête, comme on pouvait l'imaginer en version imagée, était de cohabiter avec une chose délicate et subtile. Comme de jouer un double jeu, bluffer tout le monde sous les traits de Gary.

Presque tout le monde.  
Les mauvaises langues pouvaient dire qu'il était stupide, Chester ne s'y était pas laissé prendre. Mais avait profité de cette occasion pour avouer à son meilleur ami ses sentiments. Dans la presque obscurité de la voiture, à moitié couché sur lui, après un baiser dont Timmy se souvenait encore... Pas de doute, ses souvenirs étaient encore très clairs. Ses rougissements et le sourire niais le confirmaient de leur présence immédiate.  
Et cette fois, les encombrants avis trop dirigistes de Gary ne pouvaient plus le rabrouer s'il avait le malheur d'être un peu trop fleur bleue. Seuls les discrets petits sourires attendris de ses bonnes fées l'avaient jugé d'un bon œil.  
Toutefois, avant que ces derniers ne lui demandent des détails, Timmy avait jugé souhaitable de s’éclipser. En plus, étrangement, il avait hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami. Et faire des activités typiquement amicales avec lui, comme d'habitude. 

 

D'une voix incertaine, Timmy supposait rentrer en fin d'après-midi. Chester et lui n'avaient plus de raison de s’adonner à des dîners romantiques, ou des virées nocturnes. Ses fées allaient donc vite être mises au courant de la suite des événements.  
Avant toute chose, le gamin remplaçant de Gary en tant que héros se devait de recoller les morceaux. De dissiper le malaise installé dans sa relation avec Chester. Et surtout, voir sur quel pied danser dans cette fameuse amitié teintée de romance.

Au moins, pour trouver un peu de lueurs positives dans tout ce brouillard, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu à attendre de longues heures avant de revoir le thème principal de ses doutes. Son rang de meilleur ami lui permettait d'au moins savoir que Chester avait son week-end de libre. Pas besoin de l'attendre indéfiniment à la salle d'arcades, en écoutant les fans désespérés de Gary pleurant sa disparition soudaine. 

Ses pauvres admirateurs, justement, déçus de ne plus apercevoir le gars le plus cool faire son entrée fracassante, redéfinir ce qui était classe et leur faire l'honneur de ses récits d'aventures. Si Timmy n'était pas si impatient de revoir son meilleur ami, s'il n'avait pas peur de se heurter aux mécontentements des fans invétérés de Gary, il aurait été faire une annonce publique. D'une façon presque aussi cool que si son ami imaginaire s'en était chargé.  
Dans l’immédiat, le possesseur de parrains magiques ne s'en sentait pas capable. Retourner dans cet endroit encore trop teinté de souvenirs forts était au-dessus de ses forces. Déjà qu'affronter Chester lui semblait être au niveau d'un boss de fin. 

Ou alors, une jolie princesse au sourire ravageur et aux yeux rieurs. La sauver à tout prix d'une planète inhospitalière. La prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer d'un baiser et l’emmener dans son château féerique.   
Ce plan n'était pas mal, si seulement il n'était pas directement inspiré du film d'animation que le gamin à casquette rose avait vu la semaine dernière. Une belle histoire d'amour beaucoup plus simple que celle qu'il vivait avec Chester.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas d'ailleurs franchement en danger. Timmy le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir bien dormi non plus, mais il accueillait son meilleur ami comme à son habitude. Le saluant joyeusement d'une amicale tape dans le dos, et ne faisant aucune référence à l'épisode Gary. Aucun regard amoureux, ou de baiser à déclarer puis à rendre au centuple.  
Tout était redevenu comme avant. 

Timmy ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en être soulagé, à préférer plutôt gagner du temps en lui servant un sourire forcé. Tout en priant très fort pour que son meilleur ami ne fasse aucun commentaire sur ses cheveux redevenus bruns en une seule nuit. Et encore moins sur la morsure bien particulière qu'il avait dans le cou.  
Pas un mot, seulement un discret sourire voulant à lui seul en dire beaucoup. Mais pas plus. Chester ne s'était pas risqué à une référence sur l'époque très récente où ils sortaient ensemble. Se rabattant plutôt sur une activité à laquelle les deux amis se livraient avec passion depuis de longues années : Les jeux vidéo.

Sans chercher à savoir ce qu'aurait pu décider Gary et son si cool jugement, Timmy avait accepté de suite.  
Autant revenir sur de bonnes bases, se conduire comme d'habitude. Malgré son petit pincement au cœur, en constatant que son ami aussi avait repris son rôle tout à fait amical. Ça faisait tout drôle, après avoir eu l'habitude des nouvelles attentions dont le gratifiait Chester. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se tenir par la main, comme le faisaient les couples qui se baladaient gaiement...  
Mais ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant qu'ils allaient s'y mettre. Alors que les deux meilleurs amis du monde marchaient tranquillement dans ces rues familières.  
Où seul le blondinet animait le principal de la conversation. Son ami et interlocuteur tentait de s'y mettre, de nourrir la discussion, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'y arrivait pas.  
Et voulait plutôt lui poser des questions sur ses sentiments, pour arriver à mieux comprendre les siens. Ou tout simplement évoquer un sujet beaucoup plus d'actualité, au lieu de savoir lequel avait gagné le plus de parties à des jeux tout à coup bien insignifiants.

Pourtant, se replonger dans ces mondes virtuels lui changeait grandement les idées. Malgré ses craintes et ses absences, Timmy ne s'était pas complètement fait battre à plate couture par son ami. Au contraire, il avait gagné plus de parties que lui !  
Tout commençait à aller beaucoup mieux, le gamin jubilait pour une chose pourtant qualifiée de futile une heure avant.  
L'action beaucoup trop équivoque d'étreindre dans un câlin tout à fait fraternel son ami, pour partager sa joie, avait suffi à le ramener à ses pensées plus sombres.  
Plus troublantes.  
En se retrouvant si proche de Chester, il savait qu'il allait repenser à leur récent rapprochement de nature amoureuse. Et puis à leurs baisers. Surtout à leurs baisers.   
Le simple fait de l'observer avec un peu trop d'insistance donnait à son visage la couleur pivoine. Tenter le diable alors que le jeune homme était en bonne voie de guérison lui semblait être du gâchis.

Sauf si le gâchis était en fait de se forcer à conserver une distance minimum entre lui et son meilleur ami. Puis lui servir un sourire grimaçant accompagné d'un stupide hochement de tête, quand Chester proposait d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de comics.   
Entouré de ces petites merveilles sur papier, Timmy tentait de se convaincre que ce sentiment collant qu'était l'amour allait retourner fissa dans sa boite rose fermée à double tour. Pendant quelques heures au moins...

 

Le temps jouait en la faveur du gamin victime de ses émotions, le magasin était presque désert. Tous les fans invétérés de bandes dessinés étaient allés manger à cette heure creuse, au combien pratique pour pouvoir flâner tranquillement dans les allées. Observer, feuilleter et choisir des bouquins sans avoir à se battre ou être dérangé par quelques fanatiques.

En vain.  
C'était peine perdue, cette activité qui le remplissait pourtant de joie dès qu'il pénétrait dans le sanctuaire des héros fictifs lui faisait elle aussi défaut.

Se détachant des couvertures colorées, le regard clair de Timmy cherchait plutôt la présence si familière de son ami. Toujours incontrôlable, son sourire était apparu comme par magie sur son visage en apercevant Chester, occupé à jeter un œil sur les nouveaux albums en rapport avec Crimson Chin. Adorablement prévisible. Tout comme ce sourire affreusement niais que le gamin tentait de faire disparaître.  
Se faisant presque violence pour s'éloigner de la douce vision de son compère, et adopter des activités plus normales.

Par exemple, se poster devant ces comics bien ordinaires mais parfaits pour s'occuper l'esprit.  
Pour ne plus penser à celui qui hier encore semblait tant l'aimer.  
Lui donnait envie de chanter et danser dans n'importe quel endroit, du moment qu'il pouvait manifester sa joie.  
Le faisait sourire, certes, un peu bêtement mais lui faisant tellement chaud au cœur.  
Tandis qu'à présent, tout lui semblait si vide. Si triste. Alors que Timmy devait, au contraire, se montrer très soulagé de constater que son meilleur ami ne lui en voulait pas. Il était simplement redevenu son ami.   
Juste quand le gamin avait imaginé, sans fondre de gêne, se déclarer à Chester.

Ce n'était plus vraiment la peine maintenant. Sûrement déçu de ses agissements continuellement égocentriques, son complice laissait tomber cette relation de couple vouée à l'échec.  
Peut-être bien qu'il n'avait pas tort au fond. Timmy n'était pas un bon ami, alors que dire de son rôle éventuel de petit ami...

 

Déjà que comme être humain, il se montrait bien souvent déconnecté de la réalité. La tête dans les nuages, ou voguant sans relâche dans son imagination.  
À ne pas entendre son meilleur ami s'approcher. S'approcher très près de lui, assez proche pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Pour, avant de le laisser relever la tête, lui prendre la main et la serrer dans la sienne.   
Non, Timmy Turner ne rêvait pas, son ami d'enfance venait bien de délibérément prendre sa main. Sa main légèrement moite, qu'il serrait pourtant fortement dans la sienne. Tout en se penchant à son oreille, pour lui demander s'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. 

Le gamin se serait trouvé devant les magazines consacrés aux collectionneurs canadiens de lampes magiques, il aurait pareillement hoché la tête en regardant droit devant lui. Tout rouge mais le visage décoré d'un grand sourire.  
Un sourire dont il fallait taire la grande niaiserie. Présente même quand Chester avait finalement lâché sa main pour feuilleter les fameux comics, les seuls témoins assurément très discrets de cette espèce de petit jeu de séduction. La preuve manquante à Timmy pour dissiper cette énigme l'obsédant depuis trop longtemps.  
Et puiser assez de courage pour enfin parler à cœur ouvert à son ami qu'il avait voulu berner. Mais tromper dans un but de moins en moins inavouable. 

Retrouvant de sa contenance et jamais en manque d'idées, le gamin à casquette rose avait gaiement apostrophé son compère. En ajoutant qu'il avait quelques comics de ce genre chez lui. Si ça lui disait d'y faire un tour...   
Pas besoin de le redemander, ou de redevenir Gary. Un échange de regards complices et de sourires vaguement amoureux avaient suffi à confirmer cette invitation.  
Une demande, avec un fond de romance ou non, Timmy n'en était pas sûr. Ou ne voulait pas embrouiller sa bonne humeur, miraculeusement réapparue, en se posant trop de questions.

Chester ne lui avait pas repris la main de tout le chemin, ni même embrassé ou offert une marque de tendresse. L'ami imaginaire qualifierait cette conduite de pas du tout assez cool pour lui. Qu'il avait passé l'âge d'être aussi timide avec une personne censée l'aimer.  
Alors, à quoi bon se comporter comme deux petits enfants qui ne savaient pas encore se dire « Je t'aime. » 

Peut-être parce que aucun des deux protagonistes de cette romance des plus atypique ne voulaient briser ce moment fragile mais agréable.  
Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main, mais s'offraient des petits regards furtifs, qui voulaient dire bien plus que cette protocolaire marche à suivre.  
Depuis fort longtemps maintenant, la magie faisant partie de son quotidien. Malgré tout, Timmy n'était pas doté de dons pour sonder son ami. Et il n'avait pas souhaité savoir lire dans ses pensées.  
Pourtant, le gamin était quasiment certain que lui aussi avait hâte d'arriver à bon port. Dans la chambre de son ami, pour enfin pouvoir parler.   
Se parler, sans la présence obsédante de Gary.


	16. Chapter 16

Certains petits malins, pas toujours très futés, profitaient de l’absence prolongée de leurs parents pour organiser une fête gargantuesque dans la maison familiale.   
Inviter presque tout le quartier, sans se formaliser des amis triés sur le volet. Sans oublier les personnes influentes à impressionner coûte que coûte.  
Et surtout la personne aimée secrètement qui était l'invitée de marque. Pour lui en mettre plein la vue, au risque de s’attirer les foudres parentales par la suite...

Timmy Turner considérait qu'il faisait bien mieux que tous ces petits joueurs. Lui, en l’absence tombant à point nommé de ses parents, il invitait chez lui son meilleur ami. Récemment devenu son petit ami, bien que leur couple ne soit pas tout à fait officiel.  
La parole divine et sans appel de Gary l'avait approuvé et confirmé. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé, depuis que le gamin ne portait plus continuellement les lunettes de soleil à la manière de son double imaginaire.

C'était le simple petit Timmy qui franchissait la porte de sa maison, suivi de son éternel ami. Chester qui, étant pourtant venu chez son ami d'enfance de nombreuses fois, donnait l'impression de se retrouver en terrain inconnu. Jetant des coups d’œil aux alentours, tendant l'oreille aux craquements de parquet...  
Au moins, son ami semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Mais Timmy ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait prendre ça comme un point positif. Si leur relation, qu'importe sa nature, devenait parsemée de gêne et de malaises continuels, elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Même avec l'ombre cool de Gary pour veiller sur elle.

 

Toujours aidé de son imagination et de son esprit sans cesse à l’affût d'une idée nébuleuse, à défaut d'être brillante, le gamin avait pourtant trouvé de quoi faire diversion.  
Sans oser prendre la main de son ami, il avait pourtant effleuré cette dernière avec la sienne. Aidé d'une force cool, et sûrement proche de celle de son double imaginaire, pour soutenir le regard étonné de son meilleur ami. Tout en proposant à Chester d'aller plutôt dans la cabane. Qu'il allait vite prendre les fameux comics dans sa chambre, et aussitôt le rejoindre.

Lui répondant d'un regard plus affectueux et d'un hochement de tête, son discutable petit ami avait sagement rejoint le lieu indiqué. Chester se montrait étrangement gentil, si calme, et définitivement amical. À l'approche à moitié romantique de son complice, il ne lui avait même pas répondu avec un baiser, ou un petit geste de tendresse.   
Ainsi, ce gamin si peu doué au baseball avait quitté sa place très romantique, pour retourner à un rang plus normal. Appréciable, mais si frustrant et fade comparé à la romance envolée aussi vite qu'un rêve.

Le cœur assez lourd, malgré les événements rassurants au sujet de cette amitié intacte, Timmy grimpait avec peine l’escalier jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Franchir chaque marche lui donnait l'impression de boire la tasse, toujours un peu plus. Se noyer dans ce nouveau rôle que le jeune homme allait devoir jouer, celui qu'il avait assuré depuis des années, mais qui devenait bien trop pesant.

Être l'ami de Chester se révélait être au-dessus de ses forces.  
L'ami des fées s'en rendait clairement compte à présent, du déclic qu'il avait dû avoir quand son compère avait avoué son homosexualité. Suite à cela, cette manière différente qu'il avait eue de voir Chester. S'imaginant en couple avec lui. Se disant que cette hypothèse ne serait pas désagréable, comme son meilleur ami était plutôt mignon en plus d'être son complice irremplaçable. 

En croisant le regard de son ami d'enfance, Timmy avait presque eu l'impression d'être vraiment amoureux, attiré, envoûté... Conscient de ce sentiment peut-être enfoui après tout.

Sauf que les événements n'avaient pas vraiment tournés en sa faveur. Alors que le gamin se torturait encore et encore, en se demandant sans oser le penser s'il était amoureux de Chester, celui-ci avait lui-même répondu à sa question. Sans le vouloir bien sûr, mais les faits étaient là.  
En sachant que son meilleur ami était en couple, Timmy s'était senti envahi par une émotion beaucoup plus désagréable. De la frustration mélangée à une silencieuse colère, appelée aussi jalousie.

 

Aujourd'hui le fier Timmy Turner voulait bien l'admettre, il avait été vert de jalousie face à Larry. Ce gars d’emblée détestable, ayant osé draguer et monopoliser l'attention de son ami. Sans se demander, ou chercher à savoir, si c'était Chester qui avait fait le premier pas. Et embrassé de son propre chef le fameux Larry.  
Pour Timmy c'était très clair, tout était de la faute de ce type. À cause de lui, il avait perdu Chester. S'étant réveillé trop tard, étant trop chamboulé pour se rendre compte qu'il savait au moins que ses sentiments envers son complice de toujours étaient fondés.

Mais à quoi bon, si son grand amour avait préféré se rabattre sur un spécimen comme Larry. Et que celui, dont le cœur battait la chamade en pensant à ce malchanceux petit blondinet, n'assumait même pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour ce dernier. Qu'il n'osait plus y penser, ne voulant pas souffrir ou être tenté d'utiliser la magie pour changer la donne.  
Au lieu de tricher, Timmy s'était progressivement éloigné de celui dont il était pourtant amoureux et le plus fidèle ami. Déclinant les invitations que lui proposait Chester, se faisant plus distant mais pareillement amical à l'égard de son compagnon. Les choses avaient juste changé.  
Le gamin à casquette rose arrivait trop tard. Ne pouvait que se sentir honteux et triste en présence de cet ami, avec lequel il mourrait d'envie de passer toujours plus de temps. Espérer lui faire oublier ce vantard qu'était Larry, et devenir son nouveau petit ami.

Hélas, comment réussir quelque chose que Timmy s'imaginait en rougissant de honte.  
À l'époque, il pensait s'évanouir dans les bras de son ami en voulant lui avouer ses sentiments. Et friser la crise d'apoplexie en tentant de l'embrasser.   
Seule la confiance dénuée de faille et sans borne apportée par Gary lui avait permis de franchir le pas. Une victoire douce-amère, puisqu'elle avait été de courte durée. 

 

Si Timmy était une fois de plus perdu dans son monde en franchissant la porte de sa chambre, ses fées étaient des plus étonnées en voyant leur filleul revenir si vite.  
N'en ratant pas une, bien que cette blague était tout à fait innocente, Cosmo lui avait tout de même demandé si c'était parce que Chester ne l'avait pas reconnu en costume de Timmy qu'il était de retour si tôt.   
En tête-à-tête avec ses pensées, mais ne perdant pas de vue son objectif, Timmy avait foncé vers l'étagère supportant son importante collection de comics. Une fois les précieux livres trouvés, le gamin avait enfin enregistré et compris le trait d'humour de son parrain.  
Comme si le petit incident nommé Gary et les confidences de la veille n'avaient jamais eu lieu, le gamin s'était contenté de simplement hausser les épaules. En expliquant que Chester l'attendait dans la cabane. Qu'il était simplement venu chercher des bandes dessinées à lui montrer.

Puis, ne tenant plus devant l'air inquisiteur de ses parrains magiques, Timmy avait finalement avoué, avec du regret dans la voix, que leur relation était redevenue parfaitement amicale.   
Les petites fées avaient à peine eu le temps de pousser un sincère soupir déçu, que leur protégé ajoutait que son ami lui avait pourtant tenu la main quand ils étaient à la boutique de livres...

Cette fois, ne voulant pas laisser son mari refaire une observation stupide, Wanda avait pris expressément et activement la parole pour apostropher l'humain sur lequel elle veillait. D'après elle, tout n'était pas perdu. Chester avait au contraire fait le premier pas pour que cette relation puisse basculer vers quelque chose de plus romancé, Timmy n'avait plus qu'à répondre de la même manière.

Avec de légers rougissements, et détournant la tête parce qu'il comprenait très vite les sages et justes paroles de sa marraine, Timmy avait lâché qu'il avait déjà vaguement tenté de lui répondre. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la maison, il avait essayé de lui prendre la main à son tour.

Mais en amour il ne fallait pas simplement essayer, surtout face à une personne qu'on aimait vraiment !  
À en croire Cosmo, que Timmy n'aurait jamais soupçonné comme fin connaisseur des codes de romances. Pourtant, d'après lui, il ne fallait pas hésiter à offrir un baiser à la personne qui plaisait follement. Ne surtout pas trop réfléchir et l'embrasser de tout son cœur. Lui-même le faisait souvent, pour montrer à sa douce Wanda qu'il l'aimait toujours après toutes ces années et ces épreuves.  
L'heureuse élue faisait de son mieux pour cacher son trouble, inévitablement présent devant un amour aussi solide. Elle avait surtout arrêté à temps la sérénade de son mari, avant qu'il ne brise tout avec une déclaration beaucoup moins romantique.

Wanda, de bons conseils à défaut d'être amatrice de fantaisies, avait confirmé que c'était maintenant à son filleul de sérieusement s'engager dans cette relation. Franchement prendre la main de son ami, et s'il ne se sentait pas faillir rien qu'à y penser, lui offrir un baiser.  
Et que cette fois encore, leur magie ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de Cupidon, et surtout d'embrouiller un amour pur.  
Timmy supposait que la fée faisait référence aux sentiments de Chester, comme les siens étaient toujours aussi nébuleux. En serrant nerveusement les comics entre ses doigts tout à coup bien malhabiles, le gamin se demandait s'il allait oser. Oser tenter une approche, comme quand il bénéficiait de l'aide cool de Gary.  
Avec l'aide de son ami imaginaire, le gamin n'avait eu aucun mal à user des charmes et des gestes tendres. Faire les yeux doux à Chester, et finir par l'embrasser avait été un jeu d'enfant.  
Une banalité à chaque fois follement savoureuse pour l'inégalable Gary. Une épreuve de force pour le simple Timmy Turner, palissant en s'imaginant étreindre son complice et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Avant que leur petit humain adoré ne défaille dans sa propre chambre, les parrains dévoués et sûrement désireux de voir naître une romance avaient poussé Timmy hors de la pièce. Après bien sûr un fouillis de poussière de fée et de mots d'encouragements.  
Seul avec ses pauvres bandes dessinées entre les mains, le héros du moment n'avait plus le choix. Il devait s'armer de courage et rejoindre sa cabane. Pour enfin jouer franc jeu face à son ami à qui il ne cachait rien.  
Presque rien. Si on oubliait ces histoires de fées, et de sentiments noués.

Aussi noués que l'était sa gorge au moment de marcher comme un robot jusqu'au futur lieu du crime. Puis monter mécaniquement jusqu'à la petite maison de bois.   
Pour ensuite sentir les lourdes chaînes se dénouer en voyant son ami assis tranquillement dans la cabane, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était invité dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs. Sauf que cette fois, Chester était occupé à lire un magazine des plus compromettants. Pas un ouvrage un peu coquin avec des filles dénudées, mais un magazine ouvertement destiné à un public féminin.  
Chose peu difficile à deviner vu qu'il expliquait comment se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous amoureux, et cinq marches à suivre pour séduire le garçon qui intéressait. Timmy n'avait pas pioché dans ces informations sûrement précieuses pour affiner son rôle de Gary. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de ce que son ami imaginaire aurait qualifié comme des détails pas cools du tout.  
En fait, le gamin s'intéressait essentiellement aux articles consacrés aux séries féminines à succès, avec des interviews des acteurs et des informations croustillantes sur les saisons à venir. 

Sauf que Chester n'était pas du genre à adorer lire, parcourir de long en large un bouquin avec trop de textes. Il avait donc préféré se rabattre sur le point le plus drôle, le plus facile peut-être aussi : Gratifier son meilleur ami d'un charmant petit sourire moqueur, accompagné d'une remarque parfaitement assortit.

 

\- On dirait bien que Gary a oublié une de ses lectures favorites !

 

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, et Timmy méritait bien de se faire asticoter par celui qu'il avait voulu innocemment tromper. Dans un but tout à fait sincère et romantique. Mais toujours inavouable, comme pouvait le témoigner ce petit sourire forcé. Et son air faussement amusé, en venant s’asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

Ça commençait mal pour une approche amoureuse. De toute façon, Chester prêtait davantage attention aux comics qu'apportait son ami d'enfance. Lui-même se battait avec sa force mentale pour ne pas flancher, céder à la facilité. Lui parler de cette fabuleuse série en bande dessinée pour vite oublier Gary et ce magazine pour fille. Et, par la même occasion, effacer les brefs souvenirs esquissés par leur couple.  
Encore fallait-il savoir l'étendue des dégâts. Si son compère était plus doué que lui pour cacher sa rancune, ou qu'il avait naturellement effacé leurs moments amoureusement amicaux.

 

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

 

Si son ami au titre controversé de petit ami ne l'avait pas regardé aussi sérieusement, Timmy aurait sérieusement douté que ses paroles s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres. Pourtant, elles avaient bel et bien fait leur petit bout de chemin jusqu'aux oreilles du blondinet. À présent occupé à les décortiquer, étudier, en demandant lui-même ce qu'il allait répondre.

Une réponse qui n'allait sûrement pas tout à fait lui plaire, vu que Chester venait de détourner les yeux. Sûrement d'avance mal à l'aise, de déclarer à son ami que sa confiance était en effet brisée. Et que c'était au nom de leur vieille amitié qu'il se forçait à faire bonne figure.  
Qu'il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il lui avait pris la main d'ailleurs...

 

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu... Si tu as joué le rôle de Gary, c'était bien parce que tu n'avais pas supporté de me voir sortir avec Larry.

 

\- Bien sûr !

 

Actuellement, le plus jaloux des amis lorsque Chester était encore en couple avec son ex petit ami se maudissait d'avoir répondu du tac au tac. D'avoir approuvé les doutes du blondinet, pas si dupe quand Timmy destinait ses meilleurs quolibets à Larry.  
Que si Chester l'avait regardé en souriant gaiement et riait à ses bons mots, ce n'était peut-être pas juste par vengeance, mais bien parce que ses doutes étaient fondés.  
Ce cher Timmy Turner était parfait dans le rôle du meilleur ami amoureux et jaloux quand sa cible lui échappait.

Après son 'Bien sûr' lâché avec tant de naturel, le gamin usait à nouveau de sa fertile imagination. Imaginant qu'il avait formulé le souhait d'avoir la bouche fermée à double tour, pour ne plus dire de bêtises. Des paroles à le mettre dans l’embarras, mais qui au moins avaient le mérite de plaire à son complice. Ce dernier venait de lui offrir un de ces sourires destinés à Gary, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu...

 

C'est vrai après tout, Chester était une personne simple. Sincère et inventif, il arrivait toujours à suivre son compère dans les folies de son imagination débordante. Lui-même en avait à revendre, de l'imagination.  
Son ami de longue date n'avait donc pas besoin de beaucoup pour être rassuré, et avoir la déclaration souhaitée. La confirmation de leurs sentiments partagés, en tant que Timmy et Chester et non avec Gary et Chester.

Et puis c'était sûrement normal, que dans une histoire d'amour avec un garçon, il n'y avait pas besoin de toutes ces promesses et ces belles paroles. À la différence d'une romance avec une fille, où cette dernière demandait beaucoup d'attention. Sans oublier des compliments délivrés à longueur de journée. Des épreuves qui avaient eu raison de Timmy, rien qu'en lisant les articles à ce sujet. Et en passant une journée, seul au monde avec Trixie, quand il était encore fou amoureux d'elle.  
Des exagérations ou des faits réels, sortir avec une jeune fille le faisait beaucoup moins rêver qu'autrefois. Son coté naïf avait sûrement fini par grandir un peu, pour compenser ses côtés toujours enfantins et immatures.

Néanmoins, le gamin à casquette rose avait un fond romantique. Il ne pouvait se contenter d'embrasser simplement son ami pour confirmer ses sentiments. Une mignonne petite déclaration tout droit sortie du cœur faisait toujours son petit effet.  
Offrant d'avance un joli sourire niais à son vis-à-vis, Timmy signalait avoir trouvé la bonne phrase issue de son inspiration toujours d'attaque. Et comme il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, le possesseur de fées avait cette fois trouvé le courage de lui prendre la main.

 

\- Je n'ai pas tout le temps été un ami parfait... Mais je vais essayer d'être un petit ami irréprochable ! 

 

Et puis non, les conseils de Cosmo raisonnaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait articulé ce mot maudit. Il ne fallait pas juste essayer, mais plutôt agir de façon passionnée et romantique, ses parrains magiques avaient sûrement raison. De toute façon, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Timmy jugeait qu'il avait assez hésité comme ça. Et qu'il avait déjà assez flirté avec le danger pour n'avoir presque plus peur de rien.

Sans attendre l'approbation de Gary et une longue réflexion à son sujet, le gamin n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps. Serrant la main de Chester à s'être naturellement collée à la sienne, il avait coupé la parole à celui qui allait officiellement devenir son petit ami. Et qui semblait vouloir commenter sa déclaration bien personnelle.  
Avant, Timmy voulait lui montrer la suite de ses paroles, mais d'une façon différente. D'une manière qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'expérimenter tous les deux, il y avait à peine quelques jours. Une chose pas aussi dégoûtante que le pensait leur esprit d'enfants bien naïfs.   
Mais tous les baisers que Gary donnait à Chester n'avaient rien en commun avec celui qu'était en train d'offrir Timmy. 

Ce qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme leur premier baiser. Certes, plus hésitant et maladroit que la moindre embrassade de la part de l'ami imaginaire, mais dont la sincérité pouvait se ressentir de seconde en seconde.  
Pour donner du dramatique très théâtral à la scène, Timmy en avait lâché ses bouquins. Tombant mollement au sol, les comics avaient sûrement compris sans mal que leur propriétaire préférait tenir le visage de son petit ami pendant ce moment important. Presque son premier baiser, le premier de leur vraie relation.  
Sans la présence devenue encombrante de Gary. Et désormais obsolète, devant la confiance que le créateur de l'ami imaginaire gagnait à une vitesse effrénée. À ne pas mourir de honte en serrant Chester contre lui, alors que ce dernier répondait avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme à ce baiser. Pour répondre à celui qu'il aimait vraiment, et non ce gars si cool qui avait uniquement été un coup de cœur, que Timmy se jurait de vite lui faire oublier.

 

Seulement si Chester ne s'occupait pas lui-même de remettre le sujet de l'ami imaginaire le plus classe sur le tapis. À la fin de cet échange de tendresse, de sentiments déclarés d'une façon toujours grandement approuvée. Après avoir observé avec un sourire comblé son ami, reprenant lui aussi ses esprits. Ce cher Timmy prisonnier de quelques instants de flottement, jusqu'à entendre son meilleur ami observer que ses baisers étaient mille fois mieux que ceux de Gary... Ou quelque chose du genre. Qu'importe la phrase exacte, il était question du très cool ami imaginaire.  
Fronçant les sourcils, le possesseur de parrains magiques ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cette observation comme un compliment ou une pique que se permettait de lui envoyer son vieux complice.

C'est vrai que Chester avait légèrement le droit de se venger, et Timmy avait retrouvé un moyen qu'il adorait toujours autant pour avoir le dernier mot.  
Entamer un nouveau baiser était la meilleure réponse possible, ainsi qu'une preuve en plus de ses soi-disant talents. Surtout, le faire à sa manière, sans la peur de subir le courroux de l'esprit cool à la Gary.

D'ailleurs, l'élève avait presque dépassé le maître. En commençant cette nouvelle embrassade, le gamin avait fait basculer son ami à terre. De quoi instantanément rendre plus intense cette étreinte. Tout en prouvant à Gary que lui aussi pouvait être un charmeur des plus stylé.   
Si on oubliait l'aspect légèrement raté de cette approche censée être romantique. Où Timmy avait gauchement attrapé son ami par les épaules pour le faire lentement basculer. Mais, ne s'attendant pas à cette action audacieuse, Chester avait tenté de se rattraper à lui au lieu de se laisser faire.  
Si bien qu'ils étaient tombés tous les deux, dans un joyeux désordre mêlé de petits rires entre les baisers maladroits qu'ils s'offraient. Des preuves en plus du départ confirmé de cette référence en matière d'art cool.

En sentant son ami si proche de lui, en train de l'observer d'une façon totalement amoureuse, le créateur de Gary pouvait considérer que Chester était à présent son petit ami.  
À ce titre, une mêlée de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Au sujet des sentiments de son ami, ainsi que leur nouvelle relation à venir. Espérer mieux comprendre ces étranges émotions, en connaissant davantage cette face cachée de celui qui était toujours son meilleur ami. 

Mais plus tard, ces confidences à l'importance non discutable devaient attendre un moment bien particulier. Attendre jusqu'à ce soir, si son nouveau petit ami restait dormir ici...

Le silence et la tranquillité de la nuit étaient parfaitement propices pour les longues conversations importantes, comme l'expliquait si bien Timmy à son complice. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas besoin de toute cette parlotte pour accepter, mais voir son compère sous ce jour était un plaisir dont il se faisait d'avance un plaisir d'abuser.  
Retrouvant un comportement plus raisonnable et faussement intimidé, Chester feignait d'hésiter. De toujours être fâché contre son ami d'enfance. Pour aussi vite lâcher un petit rire moqueur devant la mine presque totalement décontenancée de Timmy. Et doublement rassurer ce dernier en expliquant qu'il allait d'abord prévenir son père de cette invitation.

 

C'était certain que ce malchanceux joueur de baseball n'allait pas annoncer à son père qu'il sortait avec Timmy Turner. Ce qui était également sûr, c'est que Bucky McBadbat n'allait pas lui refuser de dormir chez son meilleur ami.  
Leur statut de meilleurs amis du monde leur offrait au moins de précieux avantages. Tel que le droit de passer autant de temps ensemble.  
Sans être sous le joug de Gary. Seulement avoir la compagnie de deux oiseaux, rose et vert. Qui venaient tout juste de se poser sur les épaules de leur propriétaire mais surtout ami. En référence à la symbolique amoureuse accrochée aux oiseaux...?

Timmy préférait ignorer depuis combien de temps ses parrains magiques étaient présents. Si, sous un de leurs nombreux déguisements de nature magique, ils avaient observé leur filleul adoré enfin avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami.

Visiblement, les nouvelles allaient très vite, ou étaient devinées par magie. Sinon, pourquoi ses deux petites fées avaient choisi le rôle d'oiseaux, symboles d'amour.  
D'ailleurs, Cosmo avait eu l'honneur de le féliciter en premier pour ne plus faire partie des éternels célibataires. Qu'il n'allait plus être la cible de moqueries le jour de la Saint-Valentin !  
Sur un ton beaucoup moins enjoué mais plus sérieux, son parrain magique lui confiait qu'il devait profiter de ses premiers temps d’innocence, avant le mariage...  
Avant de laisser son mari briser ce moment important avec quelques phrases innocemment maladroites, Wanda se chargeait, elle aussi, d'abreuver son filleul de bonnes paroles.  
Qu'il avait fait un bon choix, en choisissant de se déclarer dans un endroit aussi calme et rempli de souvenirs.  
À vrai dire, le petit humain sur lequel les fées devaient veiller avait porté son choix sur sa cabane dans l'arbre un peu par hasard. Par la force des choses. Comme solution de secours, en attendant de reprendre ses esprits et tout son courage.

Cependant, il n'était pas nécessaire que la petite fée rose sache ce détail. L'entendre dire qu'elle était fière de son petit Timmy, qu'il assumait à raison ses sentiments et allait vivre une relation amoureuse très intéressante et passionnante, se révélait être une bien douce mélodie.  
Seul le dernier point ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Wanda pouvait bien affirmer que l'ombre dangereuse de Gary ne planait plus sur lui, Timmy ne partageait pas complètement cet avis. 

Après s'être laissé tenter par la force dangereusement cool de Gary, de presque complètement oublier ce qu'il était lui-même, le gamin à casquette rose avait réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente entre lui et son ami imaginaire.  
De créer un tout nouveau lien pour cette relation également. Ne pas rejeter en bloc Gary et ses enseignements, lui garder sa place de choix dans un coin de sa tête. Et s’inspirer de son air cool, si besoin, pour ce qu'allait devenir sa relation avec Chester.


End file.
